A Journey to Destiny
by AtlantianDream
Summary: CHAPTER 19 RATED M! Chapter 30 up! A God unknown to Gabrielle has her in her sights. If you don't like Joxer.........I suggest you not read this!Getting close to a real jaw dropping chapter...hopefully you like the new chapter! READ AND REVIEW!
1. There's a beginning to every story

**A Journey to Destiny**

**Author: AtlantianDream**

**Timeline: 4 years after FIN.**

**Rated:K+ for now**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xena or any of the Xena characters. This is my first XENA fic. So give me a break. I'm the newbie.**

* * *

Her hand reached up and grabbed the edge of the floor and hoisted herself from the endless cavern. She stood……..covered in dust. Her brown eyes scanned the all to familiar sight before her. But something was missing.

She felt no presence of her kind. She no longer sensed her family.

Her eyes scanned Mount Olympus. The once godly home that shown with power and beauty…………..now cold and empty.

She walked into the great hall and turned to stare at the thrown. The one Zeus had ruled from.

She scanned the area. Blood stained the stone floors. A dead corpse lined the hall. She would recognize the armor anywhere. Her eyes became cold like the great halls that were Olympus. Her head turned and her eyes shown with the anger…….rage………hate that boiled with in.

"Someone will pay." She whispered with no emotion in her voice. The sound was terrifying.

* * *

Gabrielle walked among the Egyptian people as the sun shined high in the sky. Her senses were alert. Someone was was watching her. She could tell.

'Gabrielle there's three to your right and five to...' Xena tried to warn her. But before Xena could even spit out the warning Gabrielle was already fighting against two thugs that had come from the front. She quickly disarmed and had them flat on their backs before theten from her rear came within five feet of her.

She turned and threw the chackram at the men cutting their swords, leaving them with less than half a blade. The chackram returned to her and she quickly hooked it into her belt. She did a back flip and spun so her sais came in contact with the neck of one of the men retreating.

The scared man looked at her with scared brown eyes.

Her blue green eyes flashed with something dangerous in them as she held her deadly weapon to his neck.

"Who sent you?" She asked as she let her sai dig into his neck just a little.

The man shook his head.

"Don't know. Bounty on you. 500 dinars for your head." The man said as fast as he could.

Gabrielle considered a moment and then let him go, taking away the pressure that held her sai's tip into the man's neck.

As soon as the sai was retreating the man swiftly moved away and began to run for his life.

Xena stood behind Gabrielle, as they both took in the information.

"He was a Greek bounty hunter Gabrielle. And if he was from Greece, he wouldn't have traveled all the way to Egypt for you...somethings wrong Gabrielle I can feel it. Why would he risk his life for only 500 dinars?" Xena said to Gabrielle.

Gabrielle considered Xena's question.

She had been traveling in Africa for over 5 years now. Her traveling had led her back to Egypt after all this time.

She turned her head to look at Xena.

Xena just smiled and stared right back at her. Someone walked right through her and Gabrielle had the urge to laugh and scream at the same time.

It had not been easy to come to terms with Xena's death. Her spirit was always with Gabrielle no matter where she went. When she would talk to Xena out loud people would stare at her as if she were crazy.

Sometimes she felt she was.

"It's time to go back home." Gabrielle said out loud.

After all of this time traveling it was time it was time to return to the place of her heritage.

Turning to watch the sun set, she knew in some way, that whatever awaited for her back in Greece...fate would be on her side.

Unfortunately...she could never imagine what fate had in store for her.


	2. The Past Influences the Present

Gabrielle couldn't stop the sensation of being watched. Even though Xena had scouted around and had assured her that there was no one. Xena's face showed worry.

The only time that she had ever felt that presents is when a God was near. She was worried it was Ares. But then again, Ares hadn't tried to interfere with Gabrielle in all the years that she had been in Africa.

It didn't make sense for him to suddenly appear and begin to turn Gabrielle.

And that's why she was worried.

He hadn't tried to intervene in Gabrielle's life since she passed over to the other side.

Only thing they needed right now was to discover that Dahak had returned.

Xena feared for Gabrielle's life.

Gabrielle's thoughts were scarily similar to Xena's. Fearing the events of her past to repeat, all she could do was hope that all would be well.

She squeezed her eyes shut as the word reverberated in her mind.

Hope.

Her horse was trotting down the dirt path, and sounds of a village were soon heard.

Gabrielle had heard the sounds over a mile ago. Xena's teachings had not fallen on deaf ears.

She was able to do things now that had seemed impossible to her not but a few short years ago.

She had been traveling for so long that it almost seemed that she had spent her entire life on the path of discovery.

Smirking to herself she shook her head.

Looking down she saw Xena walking beside her, and slowly her smirk vanished.

Though Xena's spirit was with her, she felt alone.

To have her be there, but not truly there was causing greater problems than she thought possible.

People would look at her strangely when she would talk to Xena. Forgetting herself she would talk to Xena about silly little things in the public square, and only when children would pass and stare at her and around her would she realize that she seemed to be talking to thin air.

She would look around her and find the people looking at her, pulling their children away from her.

They were protecting their children from her. As if she was a monster.

Everything had changed. Once she had been the little girl who stared at the strange travelers………..and now she was the traveler.

All of her friends had passed away. The only person she had was now a spirit.

She was a warrior….fighting for the innocent…….and she was all alone.

And then something happened one day that made her completely forget herself.

Forgetting the years that had gone by……she let a noise take her back in time.

She had heard a clanking noise. It was such a familiar sound.

Without thought she had smiled widely and had turned around in the city market expecting to see the familiar face, only to be brought back to reality by Xena's voice calling to her.

She hadn't turned around to Xena's voice when she saw the cart vendor push his cart full of pots and pans down the alley.

Her heart had fallen into the pit of her stomach. Her smile fell away……… because she had no reason to smile.

She had swallowed down the tears that had threatened to overwhelm her.

Realization came to her……….and all she had wanted to do was curl into a ball and cry.

Even her friend had been taken away from her.

Because of her.

Because he didn't want to disappoint her.

She had squeezed her eyes shut. Remembering his face………and his old one…….as he died on the ground.

He had deserved a better death then that.

She had looked around the square and swallowed down the cry that wanted to escape her throat. She let one stray tear fall before she turned back to Xena and walked across the market place.

If Xena had seen the tear travel down her face she said nothing. And even if she had…

What could she say?

Her horse whinnied as the approached the outskirts of the small village.

Gabrielle patted the horse in understanding.

They had been traveling quite a distance and had pushed her horse. They both needed a rest.

She looked over at Xena once more. Fear again overwhelmed her.

She didn't want history to repeat itself.

* * *

She stared down at the woman from her portal from Olympus.

The hate in her eyes directed upon Gabrielle's form.

She was unlike those who the world had claimed as the Greek Gods.

Unknown by man………she had lived longer than those before her. For a mortal she was young…….untouched by time.

Her skin pale…..a porcelain white. Her eyes brown one second and green the next. Lips full and red by nature. Her height not towering, but of descent size for a woman. Her form sloping from the curves her body held.

She once had a family. People who had loved her……..people who would have died for her.

All that remained of them now were stories and dust. The mortal world having washed their hands of them……….as if they had never existed.

Anger boiled inside of her.

She had been condemned by her Uncle.

Zeus.

A god who claimed to be superior to all………he had cast her down into the unending drop of the cavern.

She didn't remember how long she had fallen for. All she remembered was snagging her cuff on the side of the cavern wall.

She had climbed the cavern walls for over a millennia. One doesn't notice the passing of time in the cavern. All that one can feel……is fear.

But she was different. She had………..a reason to live. Yet after all that time, she found her reason was gone.

Because of this mortal before her.

This one………tiny…………….insignificant…………mortal.

She would pay.

She turned and the portal closed.

Walking to the throne, it began to shift and move. Slowly a pillar rose, bestowing what she desired.

Ambrosia.

Smiling as she picked a piece off and slowly bit into the food. A slow glow radiated from her skin.

She really didn't need it. A god needed no nourishment. But the power of the Ambrosia helped increase one's powers.

She smiled widely again…………but really….……..she didn't need it.

Her plan would make the mortal pay.

The stage had been set.

And soon the show would begin.


	3. Twisted Facts

She walked around in the small town watching the people go about their everyday lives.

She smiled as she saw two little girls stealing muffins from their mother, while she had her back turned to them. The girls ran away giggling as their mother turned around and yelled after them.

Gabrielle couldn't help but laugh at the scene. She remembered when her and Lila would steal muffins from her mother.

She heard the sounds of boys yelling. She turned the corner and saw three boys. Unfortunately two of the boys were 'playing' keep away. The boys tossed a hat back and forth, keeping it away from the small little boy that was trying to get it back.

"GIVE IT BACK! IT'S MINE!" The little boy yelled as he tried to jump up and grab the hat.

Gabrielle's smile slowly turned into a frown. The little boy wasn't really little. More scrawny then the others, but just as old. Towering over him, the other boys had the advantage in height.

Finally one of the boys threw the hat into one of the large mud puddles in the road. The other boys laughed and made whiny faces at the boy.

Gabrielle watched as she saw the little boy try and fight back the tears that the other boys caused.

Before he could reach the puddle, Gabrielle picked up the hat. Smiling at the boy she slowly and carefully began to form the hat back into its natural state.

Slowly she walked towards one of the small half walls that lined the alley and placed the hat in direct sunlight. The little boy had followed her without question.

When Gabrielle turned around and smiled at the boy, he blushed and averted his eyes.

He was adorable.

"I had a friend who had a special hat like this." She said as a means of an introduction.

The little boys head popped up at the comment.

Little eyes shined up at her with shock and pleasant surprise.

Laughing slightly she nodded her head.

"He never went anywhere without his hat. And you know what?" Gabrielle asked the little boy.

"What?" the little boy asked curiously.

Gabrielle smiled.

"He was a mighty warrior." Gabrielle told him with awe in her voice.

The little boy's mouth dropped open and his eyes shone brightly.

"Really?" he asked in an astonished voice.

Gabrielle nodded her head.

"What was his name?" The little boy asked.

Gabrielle smiled.

"His name was Joxer." She said with a little smirk at the end.

The little boys face that just a second ago showed such awe now showed such confusion.

His eyebrows furrowed and the expression on his face could not be mistaken.

"Who was he?" The little boy asked.

"Do you know who Xena is?" Gabrielle asked.

The little boys face exploded with awe again.

"Are you kidding? I know all about Xena! Look!" The little boy said as he reached around to his back.

Producing a scroll, he presented it to Gabrielle.

"See! I have all the stories of Xena! I bought them at the market!" The little boy said as Gabrielle took the scroll from his hand.

Stopping her before she could open it, the little boy commented. "Be careful. These are one of a kind."

Gabrielle nodded with a serious face at the boy, before she turned smirking as she opened the scroll.

She was about to tell the boy that she was the one that had written the scrolls and introduce herself. But before she could she read the title.

As she read the title, she was about to comment to the boy that this story had Joxer in it. But when her eyes scanned the first line of the story……..it wasn't Joxer's name that was in it.

As she began to read the story, she began to frown. The story was 'For Him The Bell Tolls'…….but……..instead of Joxer……..Autolocus was in the story.

She shook her head about to protest, but the little boy began to talk.

"See, these stories were written by the famous Warrior Bard….Gabrielle."

Gabrielle read the entire scroll. It didn't even mention Joxer.

"No...this is wrong." She said as she turned to look at the little boy.

"What is?" The little boy asked.

"This story...it didn't happen to Autolocus...it happened to my friend Joxer...the one I was telling you about." Gabrielle explained.

Eyebrows furrowing together, he stared at Gabrielle.

"You're that crazy lady that talks to herself." The little boy stated.

Gabrielle looked away from him and then back at the scroll.

"I'm not crazy." she told him.

"I'm the one who wrote these stories...believe me when I say I should know." Gabrielle said as she turned to look at the boy once more.

Looking at her skeptically, Gabrielle knew the boy would only know she was telling the truth if she showed him one thing.

Gabrielle stepped back from the boy and took out the two chackrum pieces and placed them together. Bringing her arm back she released the chackrum and made it bounce off of 6 buildings before returning to her hand once more.

Gabrielle held it up to show the object.

The little boys mouth was opened wide. He just stared at Gabrielle.

Slowly, Gabrielle divided the chackrum into two and placed them back in their slots.

"Your Gabrielle." The little boy said in amazement.

Gabrielle nodded; she knelt down to the little boy, so that she stared him directly in the eye.

"What's your name?" She asked the little boy.

"Cicero." The boy said.

"Cicero I need you to listen to me. This story is wrong. Autolocus wasn't the one this happened to." Gabrielle said to him.

"The man I was telling you about...that's who it happened to."

"But Autolocus helped Xena defeat the Bacchi. And Autolocus helped free you and Xena from Callisto by creating a distraction." Cicero said to Gabrielle.

Gabrielle shook her head as her mind began to reel.

What was going on. Why didn't her stories mention Joxer. It was impossible.

Someone had altered her stories.

"No…no…..it was Joxer. Joxer did those things." Gabrielle insisted as she looked into the boys eyes.

"But I don't know who he is." Cicero said before he pulled away from Gabrielle and grabbed his now dry hat.

"THANKS FOR HELPING ME WITH MY HAT!" He yelled as he ran down the alley.

Gabrielle just watched the boy disappear.

"I didn't like that one bit." Gabrielle said.

"Gabrielle maybe someone mixed up some of your scrolls and put the wrong names down." Xena said as she stood next to a still kneeling Gabrielle.

Raising herself slowly up she continued to stare down the alley.

"Something is not right Xena……….I can feel it."

Xena feared that Gabrielle was right.


	4. The Plan

Eating the Ambrosia had given her a rush.

Picturing the woman in the portal once more...the anger again boiled up.

By instinct she knew that it was because of this woman.

Knowing the woman had something to do with the downfall of her family.

She had been sensing a presence in the world that was higher above all the others.

Even above the few Gods that had managed to escape death, this presence was felt deep in the Gods gut.

In that second she had known that this mortal...this woman...had something to do with the fall of Olympus.

Her plan was simple, she would make the woman suffer...oh and how she would suffer.

All she knew was the presence of the woman, and not of the woman herself.

Needing to know who the woman was, was critical in making her suffer.

Lost to the world for a millenia left one behind in history.

This human had a past...a history...and she needed to find out what it was. She needed to know what had happened in the mortal world since she had been gone.

And that's why she had come to this place.

Her hand fingered the string of yarn that continued to move into the tapestry of the Fates.

Eyes glinted as she stared past the piece of yarn and to the Fates.

"You have out lived the Greek Gods…...……..because of this I am impressed." She said to the Fates.

The Fates all looked up at her presence.

All of them showed a mild form of shock.

She smiled at the sight.

"Weren't expecting me………were you?" She said as her smile showed in her dark eyes.

The fates continued to spin the yarn for their tapestry, but eyes were locked with the God in their presence.

Slowly releasing the string of yarn in her hand she walked up to the oldest of the Fates, Atropos.

Tilting her head from side to side she slowly leaned into the old woman's ear.

She eerily whispered to her.

"Show me what happened."

And with that placed her hand on Atropos.

Images flooded her, watching the death of the Gods in her own mind. She watched all the meaningless mortals in the world died as well.

But someone that the Fates thought important froze in her mind. This image was longer……more important then all the others.

And the old woman's mind told her the name.

_Xena_

She watched Xena's life end…………but noted the woman that was with her. With every image that the Fates showed her…..this woman was always present.

Little by Little she began to pull away from Atropos. She had learned everything she needed from her.

Slowly she stepped next to Atropos' sister, Lachesis.

Lachesis just turned her eyes for one second. Not taking her eyes off of the yarn they were spinning for less then a second.

Leisurely the God placed her hands on Lachesis arm, and the images flooded her once more.

Seeing the lives of all those that were, and are living came to her. She saw the life of Xena flash in her mind…………and the other woman. The woman that she felt in the pit of her stomach.

Lachesis continued to spin the lives of all those living, but the God felt the fear from her presence.

An image barely flashed in her mind of a familiar face.

A very familiar face.

The God squeezed Lachesis' arm.

Lachesis was trying to hide something.

If it was the person that she think she saw……….then this was bigger then she had thought.

Lachesis swallowed and slowly let the God see what she wanted.

The gods mouth opened in shock as she sucked in a breath.

She had not seen his face in oh soo very long.

But he was out of context in this image.

A mortal…….but not.

She watched his life flash in her mind. Watching as she learned why he had chosen to become a mortal………..and then she saw the woman once more.

Anger boiled as the scenes flashed in her mind about how he had lived his mortal life…………and how this woman was responsible for more then just the fall of the Gods.

Lachesis was truly scared. If the God killed her……..all life would seize to be. By the pressure that the God held her arm, she knew that with the anger that the God felt…………she would feel no remorse.

For this God was older then the Fates…….and they held no power over her life.

But the God continued to watch the mans life……….and then there was nothing……she had not seen his death with Atropos, and his life just seemed to stop……..it made no sense.

The God stepped back to Atropos and gripped the old woman's arm hard.

Atropos almost fell to the ground with the pain the God was causing her.

That's when she truly saw what happened.

Her family had died…………..a loooonnnng time ago.

Impostors…………children of her uncle……….took their place.

These Gods had taken her family's name…………stolen their identities and had ruled in their names.

The fall of these gods came quickly, ignorant as they were.

Children of Zeus were selfish and petty.

Nothing like the true Gods.

Those who have created something precious know the lengths they would goto protect it. The old Gods were like this……….she was like that.

She watched as the man in the image died.

A tear fell down her face, slowly traveling along the pale white skin. Her eyes shined like diamonds, as the pain and sorrow shone in them.

She slowly let go of the old woman and slowly walked over to the youngest of the sisters, Clotho.

The girl looked up into the Gods eyes. She lifted one of her hands to the God.

The God took Clotho's hand in her own.

Images of the beginning of life everywhere flashed in her mind.

The God let fall Clotho's hand... she left the Fates to their tapestry. She materialized to Olympus.

Closing her eyes……………….she began to cry…………….for all those who had died.

For those mortals who would never know their loved ones.

But most of all…………….for herself.

Because now…………………..she was truly alone.

Opening her eyes something more then pain gleamed from them.

Anger.

She knew what she had to do.

Her plan had changed. Drastic measures would have to be taken to accomplish all that she needed to.

Walking to one of the walls she passed through it to a hidden door. One that had been sealed and had been forbid for anyone to enter by all the Gods.

One that she knew how to open.

The one that was the home of the first Cronus Stone.

First she would make the woman suffer…………….and then put back all that had gone wrong.

Her plan would succeed………no matter how long it took.

No matter who she had to hurt or kill.

The plan was complicated. Being an immortal gave her an advantage.

All the time in the world was hers.…………….time meant nothing to a God.

She slowly opened the door and stepped into the room……………….the door closing behind her.


	5. Beginning of an Adventue

Ever since she had left the small town, she had relived the meeting with the little boy.

The overwhelming feeling that something was completely off about the scroll that the boy had shown her.

It didn't sit well with Gabrielle.

Shaking her head she tried to clear her thoughts.

Gabrielle was distracted.

Now a days it didn't happen often.

She was more focused now, more in tune with what was going on around her. Concentrating not just what was right in front of her, but what was happening up the road. The animals that scurried around in the forest. The branch that broke under someone's foot.

Gabrielle's spine straightened slightly. Imperceptible to someone that was watching her. Someone had been following her since she left the last town.

As she rounded the bin she jumped up and unto the branch of the tree and climbed up. She then waited to see who was following her.

It didn't take long.

Though the person concealed themselves in the thick of the forest……she could see them. A person covered in a wrap that covered there head and most of their body.

Gabrielle wasted no time and jumped in front of the person.

The person didn't so much as step back from Gabrielle.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Gabrielle said without preamble.

The figure straightened.

"I want to ride with you." Came a female voice.

Gabrielle's eyes squinted as she glared at the person.

"And why should I let you do that?"

Slowly lifting up the hood that covered the person's head, the face of a girl emerged from the shadow of the hood.

Gabrielle was met with the face of a young girl. Maybe 21, maybe older.

The thing that struck Gabrielle the most was the girl's eyes. She had such beautiful brown eyes. Familiar eyes.

Beautiful pale skin, taller then Gabrielle herself, big lips….full……

There was something………..about this girl. Something that made Gabrielle feel that she should recognize her.

"I'm a warrior that's willing to fight by your side………Gabrielle." The girl said staring deep into Gabrielle's eyes.

Gabrielle lifted her chin.

"You know my name." Gabrielle said.

The girl quirked a smirk.

"I've just been studying your life story, scrolls, and legend my entire life...Yeah I think I know your name." The girl said still smirking.

"You still didn't tell me who you are." Gabrielle stated.

The young woman waved her finger at Gabrielle.

"Trying to be a hard ass like Xena. I have to admit……it works for yah." The girl said as she moved to Gabrielle's side.

Gabrielle mimicked the movements, hands ready at her sides, prepared to fight if need be. She scanned for a weapon on the girl and determined that it was under her cloak.

The girl held up her hands. "Wait. I didn't come here to fight you. I followed you so I could learn from you."

Slowly the girl lowered her hands.

"Everyone calls me Ella." The girl said as a means of a truce, stretching out her arm in a warriors greeting.

Gabrielle stared at the girl a bit, before returning the gesture.

"What makes you think I'd teach you anything?" Gabrielle asked the girl.

"Because you were once like me………wanting to see the world and having adventures at the same time." Ella said to Gabrielle.

A wave of emotions passed through Gabrielle at Ella's statement.

"Gabrielle, she seems like a little fuzzy to me…………but not dangerous. Go ahead. You need a companion that you can talk to in public." Xena said from beside Gabrielle.

Gabrielle smirked at the comment.

"Ok………you can travel with me. For now at least." Gabrielle said as she turned her back on Ella.

Ella tilted her head, a look of curiosity on her face. Xena saw the look. She could bet her life she had seen that look before. But like Gabrielle…….she couldn't pin point it.

"Aren't you worried that I might attack you from behind?" Ella asked the retreating form of Gabrielle.

"Why? You already said you were here to learn." Gabrielle said as made her way to the path where she left her horse.

Ella followed her, but continued to question her judgement.

"You're going to trust me…………….just like that?" Ella asked.

"You said you knew all about me………I think you would have learned that I know how to defend myself." Gabrielle said as she neared her horse.

Ella stopped in her track on the path.

"I don't get it. How do you know I'm not going to attack you?" Ella asked.

Gabrielle turned her head as she prepared to mount her horse.

"I don't." She said and then mounted the horse with little effort.

Gabrielle turned to Ella.

"Are you coming or what?" Gabrielle asked.

Ella stood there a minute. Then she shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.

"I got a lot to learn." Ella said as she walked along side Gabrielle's horse.

Gabrielle smiled down at Ella.

"This is going to be quite an adventure Gabrielle." Xena said as she walked next to Ella, as she smiled toward Ella's remark as she looked at the girl's face.

Gabrielle smiled at Xena.

Apparently she agreed.

They continued down the path that would lead them to another small town………one that she hadn't seen in years now.

Potedia.

Knowing that wouldn't make it there by nightfall, Gabrielle scanned for a good camping ground.

Still her mind wandered back to what little Cicero had said. Something was happening………and she knew it wasn't a good thing.

* * *

The God smiled at the duo as they traveled down the path.

It looked like her little plan was now in motion.

She had studied all of the events through time that she had missed. Having found something very important. Very crucial. The other's that came before her had missed it completely.

But she had found it. And her plan would work beautifully because of it.

Now her powers had reached it full potential, she no longer needed the portal to see them. They appeared in front of her own eyes, as if she was there with them.

It would take time, this plan. But how it would end meant more that how long it took to get there.

She placed her hand on the green stone that glowed at the Goddess' touch.

Time was on her side now.

Nothing could stop her……………nothing.


	6. Alarm Clock

They had stopped over an hour ago now. Setting up camp in a secluded spot, Gabrielle quickly began a fire and put out her bedroll.

Only then did she make note of the fact that Ella had no bedroll.

"I have an extra one." Gabrielle had said and had naturally placed the roll next to herself.

Ella had waited until Gabrielle pulled out the pans to cook on to move her bedroll to the opposite side of the fire.

When Gabrielle turned around and saw the bedroll on the other side, she looked up at Ella who was sitting down on the bedroll.

"I'm not use to sleeping by someone. Sorry…..no offense or anything." Ella said to Gabrielle.

Gabrielle nodded her head in understanding, but quickly commented.

"You know if someone attacks us, it's going to be harder to defend you." Gabrielle stated.

Ella smirked.

"I can take care of myself." Ella said in a matter of fact tone.

"Then why exactly do you need me to teach you?" Gabrielle asked with part curiosity and part jib.

Ella just turned her amused eyes on Gabrielle as she placed the pan over the fire.

"Hey…….I never said I didn't know how to fight. I know enough to get by. But I want you to teach me things that no one else can. Remember……..I know all about you. I know that Xena undoubtedly taught you how to fight in her style." Ella explained her motives.

The statement didn't settle right with Gabrielle.

Something about Ella's statement caused her to be on guard.

"Listen……….if you travel with me, you have to forget about everything you've been taught. The world isn't like the scrolls that people write. Life is hard out here. People fight, people die, and people get by in life." Gabrielle stared at the girl as if her point would be made.

Ella just shook her head with a disapproving look at Gabrielle.

"Your right………the world isn't like the scrolls people write."

Ella turned over on her side, so that she didn't have to look at Gabrielle anymore.

Gabrielle stared at Ella's back.

"Gabrielle, she's obviously been through some very difficult times. She's going to be a tough one to break through to." Xena said to Gabrielle as she continued to stare at Ella's back.

Gabrielle just picked at the rabbit on the pan. She had asked Ella if she could hunt them down something to eat...Ella had smiled and had brought back a rabbit. Only when Gabrielle had looked up from the rabbit into Ella's eyes did she understand the joke. Ella had a smirk that shone in her eyes.

Gabrielle had told Ella that in that particular story she had embellished her fight with the rabbit just a tad. Ella said she didn't know Gabrielle could write fiction. And with a smirk had taken the rabbit to be skinned.

The rabbit was now fully cooked and she took it off of the open flame. Looking across the fire at Ella's back, she took a chance.

"Ella...rabbits ready. If you're not hungry I understand..." Gabrielle let the statement hang in the air.

She heard Ella laugh and turn to look at Gabrielle with one of her now classic smirks.

"I'm always hungry. I could probably out eat you." Ella commented.

It was Gabrielle's turn to smirk.

"Don't bet on it."

Both of them had laughed.

Ella had sat up and ate her meal with Gabrielle.

They let the situation of just minutes ago fade into a memory, already moving passed it.

They talked into the night until either of them could no longer keep their eyes open. They slept like the dead that night.

Gabrielle didn't want to open her eyes. It was still early. The sun's rays barely colored the night into morning. Snuggling deeper into her bedroll she let out a deep sigh.

That's when the tell tale tingle ran down her spine.

Before she could even wake up, she heard Xena yell out.

"GABRIELLE WAKE UP!"

Gabrielle raised her sais they lay beside her straight up to block the blow of the warrior's sword. She kicked the solder's head in her current position, causing him to stumble back.

It gave her just enough time to flip rock back and jump on her feet. Rotating quickly around she prepared herself for the attack she knew was coming.

"ELLA GET UP!" She yelled as she stopped the blow from the mans sword. Quickly disarming him she flipped him onto the ground, knocking the air out of him.

Turning to look at the bedroll that Ella had slept in, she found it empty. Feeling her heart stop for a split second, she rotated her body to kick the person attacking her from behind.

"EELLLAAA" Gabrielle yelled even as her sais reached behind her head to stop the two swords from diving into her flesh.

Flipping back, over their heads, Gabrielle spun hitting the men across their faces.

Scanning the area, for the now familiar face felt like a lifetime.

Without Xena having to yell out, she disarmed three of the attackers without exerting much effort.

Heart Racing, she quickly kneeled down to one of the men that had not yet scurried away into the forest.

Hands flicking out swiftly, she put the pinch on the man. Grabbing the man by his hair and staring straight into her eyes, the man whimpered at the rage that boiled within them.

Speaking each word through her locking jaw she asked with a gruff and frightening voice.

"Where...is...she?"

The man just shook his head. His eyes widened as he began to choke on his own blood.

Satisfied, Gabrielle was not...and so she pressed the man again.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Gabrielle yelled at the man.

The man's eyes were beginning to roll back.

"GABRIELLE HE DOESN'T KNOW!" Xena yelled out, trying to bring Gabrielle back from her adrenaline rush.

Gabrielle regarded the man with disgust.

"If she was hurt in any way...I'll hunt you till the end of the earth." Gabrielle warned as the protectiveness she shared for the girl she had just met shown in its intensity.

Two quick flicks and the pinch was released. She moved away swiftly as the man began to stagger his way out of the campsite.

Watching as the man left, it was then Gabrielle heard the branches breaking on the other side of the clearing. Maybe twenty yards into the thick woods...but Gabrielle swiftly twirled her sais into their defensive homes and quickly sprang into the forest.

Soon discovering where the noise came from, Gabrielle dove towards the person causing the noise.

A groaning sound was heard as the body hit the trunk of a tree and slid down.

Finally the voice that she had been searching for the last 10 minutes issued from the body on the forest ground.

"What I do!" Ella exclaimed with the breath that had remained inside her body.

Gabrielle pulled back her sai that had been ready to embed itself into Ella's neck.

"Where...WHERE WERE YOU?" Gabrielle yelled at Ella as soon as she grabbed her bearings.

Ella looked up with hurt and angry eyes.

"I was getting us water from the stream. You were asleep and I thought I'd fill the skins so we could take off early." Ella explained as close to yelling that she thought she could go without getting into an actual physical fight with Gabrielle.

Gabrielle squeezed her eyes shut and turned away from Ella's gaze...she tried to control the anger and fear that had overwhelmed her not but a few minutes ago.

Then Ella's gaze turned into one of curiosity.

"Why? What'd I miss?" Ella asked as she stared at Gabrielle as she forced herself up off the ground, grabbing the water skins as she went.

Gabrielle took some deep yogic breaths before he turned back to Ella.

"I was attacked not a few minutes ago." Gabrielle explained in one sentence.

Ella's eyes bugged out of her head.

"WHAT?" Ella yelled out.

"Don't worry I'm fine. I didn't get..." But before Gabrielle could finish, Ella threw down the water skins and began to curse.

"DOG GONE IT! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT I JUST MISSED MY FIRST OPPORTUNITY TO FIGHT NEXT TO YOU?" Ella yelled into Gabrielle's face.

Gabrielle just looked at Ella with shocked eyes and slightly nodded her head to answer Ella.

Ella stomped up and down.

"DAMN IT! OF COURSE YOU GET ATTACKED WHEN I'M NOT THERE...IT'S JUST MY LUCK!" Ella yelled out as she began to stomp back into camp.

Gabrielle watched her go and huffed out a laugh as she shook her head.

"She's going to be a handful." Xena said from beside Gabrielle.

"You're telling me..." Gabrielle tilted her head as she continued to watch Ella leave, a look of consideration on her face.

"Xena...don't you get the feeling that she's...I don't know...familiar to us. I mean...like we know her...but we don't." Gabrielle asked Xena.

"I have that feeling too...she's what...28...29? It doesn't seem likely that we know her Gabrielle. But still...I still feel like we should recognize her." Xena said as she too watched Ella disappear from sight.

Gabrielle shook her head.

"Was that how you felt...when you felt you couldn't protect me...when I was in danger?" Gabrielle asked as she turned to look at Xena.

Xena smiled her classic smile.

"Now your starting to get what it was like for me." Xena said as she began to laugh at Gabrielle's question.

Gabrielle just glared at Xena for laughing at her but soon the glare began a smirk. Letting out a small laugh herself, she began to relax fully from the tension that the fight had put her in.

"I never understood what it was like for you. I felt like someone had stuck their hand through my chest and grabbed my heart." Gabrielle told Xena.

Xena just looked at Gabrielle with a sympathetic look.

"I thought that they had taken her...that they would kill her and it would be my fault...my fault because I wasn't there to protect her." Gabrielle whispered out her fear.

Before Xena could respond to Gabrielle's fear Ella's voice rang out.

"HEY GABRIELLE! ARE WE GOING TO BREAK UP CAMP OR STAY ANOTHER NIGHT!"

Gabrielle smirked and shook her head.

"Then again I might have been better off." Gabrielle said.

"Ahh...now you know EXACTLY how I felt" Xena said as she began to walk away from Gabrielle.

"Hey!" Gabrielle exclaimed with a hurt look at Xena walked ahead.

Xena's laughter still managed to drift back to her.


	7. Defend Yourself

They had been traveling for days now.

Gabrielle had grown very fond of Ella. Feeling as though she had a new purpose with Ella as a side…….a companion.

So far they hadn't been attacked again. Spending there time talking about the old days. Well…….the old days for Gabrielle really. Gabrielle had told her all of the adventures that she had with Xena the first year that they traveled together.

Ella had been more than happy to listen to the stories.

"You know……I can still see you in the same way…..I mean…….a person who's values influence there life. Even if they lead you into trouble. You kind of give off that feeling……to me at least." Ella said to Gabrielle as she continued to walk down the path.

Gabrielle turned her head to look down at Ella from her horse.

"I don't how your able to see it……..I lost track of who I was a long time ago."

Ella turned her head up and looked at Gabrielle.

"You never lost yourself……….you just forgot." Ella said softly.

Eyes locked onto one another's, Gabrielle saw something behind Ella's eyes that she hadn't noticed before. But before she could even start to see it, Ella turned her eyes back to the road.

Just that quickly their conversation ended.

Gabrielle continued to look down at Ella. Contemplating why this girl was running from to actual travel along with her.

Ella didn't seem like a person who actually ran away though. Bold in attitude, she could only imagine Ella standing up for herself. Knowing all this just from their conversations together, she hadn't really seen Ella fight.

Coming to a decision, she thought today would be the day that she would ask Ella to train with her. Nothing too lethal though. She would start Ella off with the staff.

After they had traveled a fair amount of time they set up camp. When Ella had just sat down on her bed roll did Gabrielle drop the staff in front of Ella.

Ella stared at the staff for a second before letting her eyes trail up Gabrielle's form.

Eyebrows lifting she asked Gabrielle "What's this?"

"It's a staff." Gabrielle explained.

Ella rolled her eyes.

"I know it's a staff. Why did you throw it at me?" Ella asked a bit agitated.

"You didn't actually think I would travel with you without finding out if you could defend yourself did you?" Gabrielle asked with one raised eyebrow.

Ella let out a huge sigh and shut her eyes.

"I knew it had been too good to be true." Ella murmured as she began to lift herself off the ground, grabbing the staff on her way up.

Switching the staff between both hands, Ella blew out a breath.

"Now what?" Ella asked.

Gabrielle who had a staff in her hand looked at her staff and held it with both hands.

"Now we see what you can do." Gabrielle said without looking at Ella.

With that Gabrielle lifted the staff and swung at Ella. To Gabrielle's surprise……Ella blocked the attack. Then with shock….found her self on the ground with a bashed head.

Gabrielle grimaced at the pain and looked up into the shocked eyes of Ella.

"I'm…….I'm sorry……it………it seemed like the logical thing to do." Ella explained.

Ella had blocked the attack forming an X with the staffs, then had had taken the upper end of her staff and had pushed to the side and down, swiping her staff against Gabrielle's head.

Gabrielle looked to the side of the camp where Xena stood with a shocked approving look as she nodded her head at Ella's actions.

Gabrielle dusted herself off and got up.

"Ok………I think……that your fine with the staff." Gabrielle commented.

Ella's eyebrows furrowed together.

"Shouldn't we practice some more with it before you say that?" Ella asked.

Gabrielle shook her head scrunching up her nose.

"No I…..I think that showed me enough." Gabrielle said as she winced at the pain the hit had caused.

Gabrielle brought out her sais and Ella stepped back from her.

Gabrielle smiled and said "Let's see how good you are with hand to hand."

Charging Ella with speed, she never expected Ella to react the way she did.

Ella didn't move back……but forward. She grabbed Gabrielle's hands and had crossed the sais together, forming an X. She then allowed Gabrielle's momentum to push them down, and allowing Ella to flip Gabrielle over.

Ella flipped along with her and landed on Gabrielle's stomach and had pushed Gabrielle's own sais into her own neck, using her Gabrielle's arms.

Gabrielle looked up in fright at the very dangerous position she had put herself in. Ella could kill her by just putting a little more weight on her hands. If Ella had been an enemy or a hired killer…………Gabrielle was sure she would have died just then.

But Ella quickly lifted herself off of Gabrielle.

"ARE YOU OK? I'm…..I'm sorry. I use to wrestle my brother all the time…….it just…..I just did it out of habbit." Ella apologized.

Gabrielle shook herself and quickly got up.

"Yeah….I'm fine. I'm good. I just………I didn't know that you had that good a reflex.

At this Ella smirked.

"Well you can't live with siblings if you don't know how to dodge throwing objects." Ella joked.

Gabrielle let out a laugh.

"Yeah I know." Gabrielle said without explanation.

"So?" Ella asked.

"So…..?" Gabrielle asked in confusion.

Ella rolled her eyes again……what Gabrielle had figured by now was one of her most frequent forms of expression.

"How well do you think I defend myself?" Ella asked.

Xena actually let out a surprised chuckle at the question.

Gabrielle turned with the tip of her tongue touching her upper lip while looking at Xena's obvious approving face.

Gabrielle licked her lip. "Yeah……..yeah….I say that…..you can defend yourself."

Ella's face beamed at the huge compliment.

"But I also want to know how well you fight." Gabrielle stated.

Ella's face dropped.

"Well………..what do you want me to do?" Ella asked.

Gabrielle motioned with her hands.

"Attack me." Gabrielle instructed.

Ella looked confused for a second.

"How?" Ella asked.

"With your body!" Gabrielle exclaimed.

Ella threw a punch and Gabrielle easily caught it. What she didn't expect was Ella to grab her hand and whip around her and twist her arm up- hard!

"OW….OW….OK OK LET GO!" Gabrielle yelled out.

Ella let go immediately.

"Sorry…." She whispered out.

Gabrielle pulled her arms up and began messaging her shoulder.

"Well…..you don't know how to really attack…..but you can definitely defend from attacks." Gabrielle half complimented with her deduction.

"So……….does this mean your going to teach me how to attack?" Ella asked.

Taking in a breath, Gabrielle was uncertain for a second.

Should I really teach her how to attack someone? Isn't being able to defend yourself enough?

Flashbacks of the battles that she had been through only caused her to realize a sad truth………if she didn't teach Ella how to attack………it would mean certain death for her……….no matter how well she could defend herself.

Rubbing her shoulder, and her back to Ella, she nodded her head.

"Yes. I'm going to teach you how to attack." Gabrielle confirmed.

"Wow……..so I'm……like your sidekick now?" Ella asked with a smirk.

Gabrielle laughed outright at the word.

"Let's not get carried away." Gabrielle said as she turned to look at Ella with a twinkle in her eye.

Ella gave Gabrielle a slight nod in agreement.

"And don't think It's going to be easy learning how to attack. It's harder then defending. You have to learn how to strike, where to strike, and when to strike. It takes years of experience to learn." Gabrielle warned Ella.

Ella nodded her head with a serious look on her face. Obviously she took Gabrielle's words to heart.

"When do we start?" Ella asked.

"Tomorrow…………early." Gabrielle said.

Ella nodded. She then went to sit back down on her bedroll and began to prepare there meal.

* * *

Delighted eyes beamed as they pictured the vision in the Goddess' head.

Laughing with a cackle she watched as Gabrielle and Ella ate at their camp fire.

Already her plan was in motion.

And Gabrielle had no idea…………..what was to come.

The God smiled.

Soon enough...her revenge will be had.


	8. Remembering

Gabrielle attacked Ella for the fourth time and again found herself on the ground.

She could hear Xena snickering in the background.

Closing her eyes, she groaned at the pain her body was already registering.

"I'm……I'm sorry……I just thought……I don't know……that you'd see that coming." Ella said in a sort of confused and amazed voice.

Gabrielle pushed herself up from the ground and began to brush herself off.

Turning her head she stared at Ella with a confused look.

Ella had been humming every time Gabrielle had hit the ground. It actually sounded like a catchy beat to.

"What are you singing?" Gabrielle asked.

Ella stopped twirling the staff in her hand and stared at Gabrielle with a look of confusion herself.

"I'm not singing anything." Ella defended herself.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes.

"You're humming a song. What are you humming?" Gabrielle asked.

Ella confused face came back.

"I'm not humming anything. I don't hum." Ella protested Gabrielle's accusation.

Not five seconds later Gabrielle stared at Ella as she twirled the staff in her arm and hummed.

Consequently catching Gabrielle's stare, Ella found herself humming.

"Well...what are you humming?" Gabrielle asked now that Ella knew she was humming.

Ella shrugged her shoulder's.

"It's a song my father wrote. He said he wrote it a long time ago, because of the way he was. Not thinking before he spoke, always messing things up. But he taught me it because he says it would make me approach life and situations differently. And watching you fall on the ground just...well it reminded me of the song." Ella explained.

Interested in the actually lyrics of the song, Gabrielle asked a question that she never thought that SHE of all people would ask.

"Can you sing the song?" Gabrielle asked.

Ella's eyes bulged and her went back. She then tilted her head.

"Yeah, but...I'm not that great a singer." Ella informed her.

"It's ok...I'm not great at singing myself." Gabrielle told Ella with a smirk.

"O..K...don't say I didn't warn yah." Ella said.

There was a minute of silence. Then Gabrielle faked a cough to get Ella's attention.

Ella grimaced and nodded her head in understanding.

Then she began to sing.

_Right now I really don't care if I'm alone or if I got you sittin' here._

(Gabrielle's head started bobbing with the rythm of the song)

_Oh, no look I've done it again._

_Man I should think about it before I say anything._

(Ella side glanced at Gabrielle and sang)

_1, 2, 3, 4, looks like I'm alone again and..._

_I feel fine._

(Ella sang as she bobbed her head to the rhythm of the song herself.)

_Doesn't really matter now cause I'm all right._

(Smiling at Gabrielle before she sang the next verse)

_She knocked me on my ass again, but I don't mind._

_Looks like I'm alone again and I feel fine._

(Then Ella began to hum what the beat that she had interested Gabrielle)

_Right now I don't know what to say, because you're mean and I never liked you anyway._

_Don't ever call cause I don't want to be friends._

(Before the next verse turning to Gabrielle)

_Excuse me now because the chorus is comin' up again._

(Bobbing her head side to side on the singing the next verse)

_1, 2, 3, 4, looks like I'm alone again and..._

_I feel fine._

(Both Ella and Gabrielle started to bop there heads to the beat.)

_Doesn't really matter now cause I'm all right._

(Both smirking at the next verse)

_She knocked me on my ass again, but I don't mind._

_Looks like I'm alone again and I feel fine._

(Ella frowned at the next verse)

_They come and go and I don't feel a thing._

_It's not cause I'm a jerk and I don't care._

_And I don't know what's the matter with me._

_I only know the right girl still out there._

(Ella then smirked again)

_I feel fine._

_Doesn't really matter now cause I'm all right._

_She knocked me on my ass again, but I don't mind._

_Looks like I'm alone again and I feel fine._

_I feel fine._

_Doesn't really matter now cause I'm all right._

_She knocked me on my ass again, but I don't mind._

_Looks like I'm alone again and I feel fine._

Ella finished the song and immediately Gabrielle clapped her hands and let out a yell.

"Whoa...didn't know I'd get a fan." Ella laughed as Gabrielle smiled at her.

"Ella that was great. Your father should sell the song or play it for money, because...it was...it was a good song." Gabrielle said as she turned and sat down on the log that she had made a seat for herself.

When Gabrielle turned, her smile faded.

Ella was looking out to the woods around them with a very solemn face.

"What? What's the matter?" Gabrielle asked.

Ella looked down to her hands.

"My father died. Not so long ago now." Ella admitted as she then turned around and walked over to their supplies.

Gabrielle just stared after Ella. She had never meant to cause Ella pain at her comment, but to compliment her on the song.

Again Gabrielle got that feeling that she was missing something. Shaking her head she let out a sigh.

"Ella could you hand me a scroll from my bag." Gabrielle asked, completely at ease with the Ella now.

"Sure." Ella said.

While reaching into Gabrielle's bag, she found an object that shocked her. Well not really shocked by the object, but that the owner would have something like it.

Gabrielle was busy patching herself up to notice what Ella was doing.

Ella took out the object and began to examine it on herself.

"I can't believe some of the things you carry can be so girly. Seriously I never pictured you with something like this." Ella said with a bit of sarcasm.

Gabrielle laughed, still not looking up to Ella.

"Am I to assume you like something I have and aren't going to admit to it...because it's **girly**?" Gabrielle asked as she continued to put medicine on the wounds that she had received during training with Ella.

Ella laughed.

"I'm caught huh? Yeah, I do like it. But don't worry! I'd never take anything of yours." Ella assured Gabrielle.

"Ella...I know you wouldn't. What ever it is you can take it. Consider it yours." Gabrielle said, still not knowing what Ella was referring to.

"Gabrielle..." Xena said from behind her.

"Are you sure? I mean seriously..." Ella asked.

"Ella don't worry about..." Gabrielle began.

"Gabrielle." Xena insisted from behind her.

"I don't know. I think you should..." Ella began again.

"Ella...what ever it is I'm sure..." Gabrielle began.

"GABRIELLE!" Xena yelled, knowing that Gabrielle still had not noticed what the object was.

"WHAT?" Gabrielle yelled as she turned to Xena.

That's when Ella finally announced the object she had found.

"Well it is a bit ostentatious for you. But the necklace is definitely my style." Ella said as she latched the necklace up to her throat.

Gabrielle turned from Xena's bulging eyes to Ella.

Upon hearing and seeing what Ella had in her possession, Gabrielle stood straight up, forgetting about the salve that was in her lap.

"What are you doing? I thought you were looking in the bag with my scrolls in it!" Gabrielle basically screamed at Ella.

Ella was taken back by the turn in Gabrielle's attitude.

"I'm...I'm sorry I thought that..." Ella began, but didn't get far in saying.

"Take it off." Gabrielle said with a no nonsense face.

"I'm sorry I didn't..." Ella again tried to appologize.

"TAKE IT OFF!" Gabrielle yelled.

"Gabrielle calm down!" Xena exclaimed from beside Gabrielle.

Neither Ella or Gabrielle would forget the next few seconds.

Ella tried to get the necklace off...but it snagged on the cuff she wore. Before either of them knew it...

the necklace broke...and beads spilled everywhere.

"NO!" Gabrielle yelled in horror, launching herself to grab the necklace before more beads could fall.

But it was too late.

Gabrielle stared down at the beads on the camp floor, then looked up with wild eyes to that of Ella's. Ella looked back at Gabrielle's enraged eyes with those of extreme shock.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Gabrielle yelled into Ella's face as she then dove down to the ground.

She quickly tried to grab every bead she could. Taking up hands of dirt, and completely covering her hands in it, as she grabbed every bead she could.

Both Ella and Xena looked as Gabrielle frantically tried to grab every bead she could.

Frantically Gabrielle scanned the ground for all of the beads. She saw a few beads had flown into the fire. Without thought she reached in to the flame and grabbed the beads.

"GABRIELLE!" Both Ella and Xena yelled out.

Ella quickly grabbed Gabrielle and pulled her away from the flame.

Gabrielle's hand had already burned, but luckily Ella had reached Gabrielle before she developed a burn that would severely damage her hand.

Gabrielle didn't think about that though. She turned to Ella and attacked her, and effectively put Ella down on the ground.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She yelled.

The tears that had begun to form in her eyes could be heard in her voice.

Gabrielle again dropped to the camp ground and began to pick up the beads.

Ella watched with wide eyes from the ground as Gabriele recovered the beads. She saw the tears fall from Gabrielle's face, as she did so.

"I'm sorry...I didn't know they meant that much to you." Ella apologized in a small voice.

Xena knelt down to where Gabrielle was and whispered herself.

"Neither did I." Xena said.

Gabrielle stopped gathering the beads, and began to let the sobbing take control of her body.

By then Ella had managed to sit up and crawl over to Gabrielle.

"I'm sorry. I don't know..." Ella stuttered out.

"It was all I had to remember him..." Gabrielle said in a choked voice as she continued to cry.

Ella didn't know who 'him' was, but she understood that it was someone important to Gabrielle.

"I'll...I'll take it into town to be fixed. I'll have it redone exactly the way it was. Money's no object. I'll do what ever I have to..." Ella said trying to fix the mess she had made.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Gabrielle yelled out through her tears.

"What...what don't I understand?" Ella probed.

Her sobs died down. She shook her head as she continued to cry.

But just above a whisper Gabrielle managed to say the words.

"I can't remember his face..."

* * *

Author's Note: The song in this section was from Riddlin Kids. The song is called "I Feel Fine." Tell me what yah thought!


	9. Forgetting

Tears traveled down her cheeks as she continued to cry. Squeezing her eyes shut as she desperately tried to see his face.

But nothing appeared.

She couldn't remember.

Xena's eyebrows furrowed together at Gabrielle's comment.

"Gabrielle……are you saying that you can't remember Joxer?" Xena asked in a hushed voice, almost as if saying it was disgraceful.

Gabrielle didn't respond but nodded her head.

Ella just stayed beside Gabrielle. Not saying anything but just looking at the woman before her.

"I can't….I can't see him. Every time I try to remember him…I just…..I can't remember him. Every since I stepped foot in Greece, I….I've been forgetting things about him. Now I can't…..I can't even remember his face." Gabrielle tried to get out as tears continued to follow.

"How is that possible? How can I not remember him? I don't understand." Gabrielle said as her lost eyes scanned the ground trying to find her answer there.

"I don't know Gabrielle." Xena said.

"I don't know." Ella said a second later.

Xena looked over at Ella and saw the concern on her face for Gabrielle.

Xena smirked.

Ella was a good kid.

Turning back her eyes and attention to Gabrielle, she didn't know what to say to Gabrielle.

"Gabrielle……I know your hurting right now…but you have to realize that something is going on. You and I both know that we could never forget Joxer. (Xena smirked), even if we wanted to."

At the comment Gabrielle let out a small laugh as tears still clouded her vision.

"Come on Gabrielle, think! Up until a few weeks ago you were fine. Only until we came to Greece did you start to forget. Something is going on! Some God is doing this Gabrielle. Now we need to find out _why _there doing it." Xena said with enthusiasm.

Xena needed to give Gabrielle an incentive to get off the ground and move. To find out who was causing Gabrielle's memory loss, and why they were doing it.

It worked.

Gabrielle nodded her head at what Xena was saying. Eyes drying as the tears subsided, Gabrielle began to rationalize and agree with what Xena was saying.

Sniffing, Gabrielle began to hoist herself off the ground, Xena and Ella following in her right behind her.

"Ella…" Gabrielle said.

"Yes…" Ella responded.

"We start riding tomorrow before first light. Get some rest- we're traveling a long way tomorrow and you'll need your energy." Gabrielle said as she grabbed both of their skins with water and began to walk towards the stream that they had filled them with.

"Where are you going?" Ella asked with a concerned voice as she began to follow Gabrielle.

"To the stream to fill the skins, and then to the river for a bath." Gabrielle informed her, and then was deep into the forest before Ella could say anything more.

Both Ella and Xena stood side by side looking into the forest where Gabrielle had disappeared into.

Ella let out a deep sigh and turned back to look down at the ground that had the beads of the necklace scattered all over, except for the small pile where Gabrielle had gathered and left on the ground.

Xena turned as well as she saw with the corner of her eyes Ella lower herself to the ground.

A smile of sadness graced Xena's face as she watched Ella get down on all fours and begin to collect all of the beads off of the ground.

"You really are a good kid." Xena said out loud.

With that Xena turned her head back to the woods where Gabrielle had entered, and began to walk in the same direction.

Xena never noticed Ella turn around, and eerily stare right at her retreating form.

* * *

Gabrielle was moving without thought. Trampling through the thicket before her, her mind raced as Xena's words resounded in her head. So caught up in her thoughts, she stumbled and fell into the stream. 

Standing up drenched with water, her anger boiled up from deep with in her.

Throwing down the water skins she grabbed her head and tried to breath. She had to calm herself down. She began to cry again as the frustration and void inside her began to grow.

It made no sense.

_Why can't I remember his face? How can I forget about him?_

Sinking down to the ground, her knees not able her to hold her up any longer, she began to quietly sob.

It's this way that Xena found her.

Xena sighed out as she sat down next to Gabrielle in the stream.

Xena said nothing but just sat there next to Gabrielle as she let the tears flow.

A few minutes passed, with either of them saying anything.

Sniffling and wiping away the evidence of her tears she began to talk, which Xena knew she would in time.

"I owe him more then this Xena. He was our friend and he was part of our family and he….." Gabrielle began as she again began to tear up.

"Died for you….." Xena whispered out.

Gabrielle looked down to her lap and fiddled with her hands as she nodded sadly.

"How can I do that Xena? How can I live with myself if I can't even remember his face? I should have it burned into me but I can't….I can't (she began to choke)...what kind of person does that make me?" Gabrielle whispered out as her emotions got the better of her.

"Gabrielle, I don't think _you_ are at fault for this. You could never forget Joxer. It's impossible. That stupid mug of his, with his….." Xena suddenly stopped as she tried to remember his face.

At her sudden stop, Gabrielle looked over at Xena.

Xena's face was suddenly very somber.

"Xena….."

Gabrielle stared as she saw Xena actually try and remember Joxer's face.

Xena's eyes danced as her mind tried to find the familiar face of her dead friend, as she found none.

Gabrielle knew the second that Xena's eyes found hers once more, what was going on.

"You can't remember his face can you?" Gabrielle asked in an oddly calm voice.

Xena's eyes stared out as if lost. Slowly her eyes darkened and her pupils became small dots.

"Someone wants us to forget him…….but I won't let them." Xena said in a quiet voice, making her sound evil and dangerous.

Gabrielle stared at Xena's profile with moist eyes.

"Where do we go from here?" Gabrielle asked in an emotional whisper.

Xena studied the ground for a second before she spoke.

"We find Ares…..and see if we can rattle his cage for some answers."

"You really think Ares has something to do with this?" Gabrielle asked with eyes that spoke of hurt.

Xena looked into the forest in front of them.

"I hope so." Xena whispered.

Gabrielle just stared at Xena, understanding her reasoning immediately. Knowing that if Ares was not to blame……then there was another God involved- A new danger to face. And still they had no idea why………they couldn't remember his face.


	10. Down the Path

They had been traveling for days now. Gabrielle had refused to stay in any of the towns they had passed through. Her instincts telling her as well as Xena that where they needed to go was far from where they actually were.

Ella had tried to talk Gabrielle into staying at one of the inns in each town. Telling Gabrielle that she would pay for it. Meals and all.

Although Gabrielle usually would have jumped at the chance of staying at a nice inn and good food...she would remember his name and look down the road ahead of them.

"We need to keep moving. Where not where we need to be." Was all Gabrielle would say.

Ella would nod her head and continue walking. Never arguing with Gabrielle and her decision, Ella would contiue to just walk beside Gabrielle. Xena walked on the opposite side.

Gabrielle would occasionally glance down to Xena and find her with a very worried expression on her face. Gabrielle knew what was causing the expression.

Xena had begun to forget about Joxer as well. And that worried her.

Gabrielle turned her head back to the path ahead of them.

One thought coursing her mind.

_Why?_

A simple question really. But one that they didn't know the answer to.

Something deep inside of her was telling her that what was coming was the true battle that she had been born to face. That all of her journeys with Xena had prepared her for what was now ahead of her.

She closed her eyes tightly for a second and tilted her head. Letting out a deep breath she again tried to force her mind to see him. To see his face.

Nothing.

Growing frustrated she opened her eyes and cast them angrily on the trail once more.

During the time that she had spent in Egypt, she had honed her instincts. Her senses had become sensitive. Hearing things that she would have thought impossible. Feeling the presence of another and knowing when they would attack.

These feelings had kept her alive. Even when she felt dead inside.

The years that had passed had caused her to change dramatically. At least she thought so.

The old her had a zest for life and adventure. She craved to learn new things, experience anything she had not before.

Now though, as she glared at the road before her with anger, she admitted to herself that she was an innocent all those years ago. An innocents that had been taken in one instant. Just like Joxer's life.

She closed her eyes and let an angry tear fall.

It was her fault. Sometimes she would wake up gasping for breath and covered with sweat after having the nightmare. After having relived that moment in time. She would watch as Livia twirled and plunged the knife into his body. Pulling at her restraints she would always yell out a no.

Nightmares would forever haunt her for her stupidity. It was a price she was willing to pay for the rest of her life, knowing that nothing even that...was not enough for the life that was taken in her place.

"Are you ok?" Xena asked in a worried voice.

Gabrielle opened her eyes slowly. Tilting her head slowly she gave a slight nod.

Xena returned it with slight hesitation.

Xena knew exactly what Gabrielle was going through. As Gabrielle turned her head back to look at what laid ahead, Xena couldn't help the deep hurt inside her. The pain of losing Joxer had brought back a pain from a long time ago...when Xena's world had changed.

When her brother had died.

Xena swallowed the lump in her throat and turned her head so Gabrielle couldn't see the tears that had welled in her eyes.

Losing Joxer had made her relive the pain all over again. Having losing him because of her daughter's hand had been that much more difficult. She had loved Joxer. Joxer had become a brother to her that she would not soon forget...not soon forget.

She snarled as she fought with her mind to see his face. Trying to focus on something that reminded her of him...something that was uniquely Joxer, his helmet. She tried to remember what he looked like in that rediculous excuse for a hat. For a second she was able to see the helmet and some black hair but when she tried to remember his face everything would blur.

"Where are we headed?" Ella asked finally as she continued to look ahead.

Gabrielle glanced down at her for a second then back up.

"I don't really know...I'll know when we get there is all I can say." Gabrielle said in a soft voice. Looking over at Ella she was about to tell her that if she wanted to leave she would understand, when Ella spoke before she could.

"I trust you." Ella said without looking at Gabrielle.

"I owe you." Ella added.

Gabrielle just continued to watch Ella as she walked beside the horse. The mysteriousness around Ella was growing. The way she spoke held a sort of hidden message that she was sure was there...but couldn't decipher. Gabrielle inspected the way that Ella walked. Not really graceful, almost oddly. Her strides were long and seemed to be powerful in a way. Yet her footing almost seemed like her boots were to big for her. She walked with her back straight yet her head down, almost as if she had to see where her feet were going instead of the road ahead.

Gabrielle found herself wondering if the appearence of Ella had anything to do with what was happening.

Shaking her as a grimaced appeared on her face, she looked back to the road ahead.

She had been trying to remember Joxer's face back in Egypt and had found herself alarmed that she couldn't remember him. Gabrielle would have known if Ella had been following her since Egypt. Ella wasn't the cause of her problem.

Gabrielle suddenly felt like she was being watched and stopped her horse as she whipped around and stared at the path behind them.

"Is something wrong?" Ella asked as she noticed Gabrielle stopping.

"What's the matter Gabrielle?" Xena said as she strode to the back of the horse and looked behind them.

Gabrielle scrunched her eyebrows together. "I could have sworn I felt someone watching me." Gabrielle whispered out as she scanned the woods.

After Xena scanned their surroundings she turned to Gabrielle.

"Maybe your just being paranoid. There's noone out their...I don't feel like we're being watched." Xena assured Gabrielle.

"Why would someone be watching us?" Ella asked as Gabrielle continued to scan the area.

"No...not us...me." Gabrielle said as her eyes danced as the realization came to her.

Whoever it was...they were watching her. And only her.


	11. Someone I Ran Into

The Goddess smiled as the blonde turned her head and stared almost directly at her. This one was smart. Smarter then most mortals were.

No matter.

Never would she see what was to await her. Everything was set. Now all she had to do was wait and watch the cards fall.

The Goddess smiled revealing perfectly white teeth.

She would have her revenge.

Ella had convinced Gabrielle to stay at an Inn for the first time since they had started this journey, promising she had more than enough to pay for a room and for a descent meal.

Passing up a comfy cot for the hard cold ground was easy after almost two weeks of traveling for two weeks straight.

They had a descent meal at the tavern down the road. It had been along time since Gabrielle had tasted her native food, having grown accustomed to Egypt's food.

It had brought back fond memories of eating with Xena after a long day of traveling or fighting. But it wouldn't last long as she would get a brief glimpse of Joxer's armor as he joined them as he often did, and her second of happiness with turn into grief.

Her memory had been getting worse. She no longer remembered Joxer's hat or his shoes. His armor she could still remember, but even that was becoming fuzzy in her mind.

She hated it. Beginning to even hate herself for forgetting about a person that had been entwined in her life and had become a part of Xena and herself…….she couldn't forgive herself.

Gabrielle was packing her things to leave the inn and begin traveling again when Ella came into the room. Stopping in the doorway Ella seemed to wait for Gabrielle to acknowledge her presence.

Stopping what she was doing she directly looked at Ella.

"I'm gonna travel ahead for a while. I need a little bit of time to myself." Ella stated.

Gabrielle was confused. Ella had been very clingy to her since they had met……and somehow Ella traveling by herself didn't really seem to fit in how she had been acting.

Nonetheless Gabrielle just nodded her head.

It was funny how one person can change your life so dramatically. For Gabrielle it had been Xena. For Xena it had been Gabrielle. For Joxer it had been both of them.

For some reason Gabrielle thought that she was the person for Ella. Somehow she felt that Ella was meant to join her on this journey. That they were linked in someway beyond what she was seeing.

Every time she would try to think on the matter it was like a fog would obscure her from seeing what was right in front of her.

However she felt she thought it best to give Ella time to herself.

"I'll meet you at the next town." Gabrielle said with a small smile.

Ella smirked and nodded her head as she turned away.

Gabrielle let out a long sigh and rolled her head on her shoulder's.

"She's probably still feeling horrible about the necklace Gabrielle. Maybe she's going to try and find someone to fix it for you." Xena said as she walked up beside Gabrielle.

Gabrielle smiled and nodded her head.

"Your probably right." Agreed Gabrielle with Xena. Turning to look at Xena, Xena motioned with her head.

"Come on lets go check out this place. Maybe you could buy some scrolls."

Gabrielle laughed.

"I haven't bought scrolls since before…"

Both of them stopped smiling as they both remembered exactly when the last time she bought a scroll was.

"Come on. Let's just walk around." Xena suggested.

Nodding Gabrielle threw the last item into her sack before walking out of her room.

Gabrielle smiled as she watched two little girls running around playing a game as their mother yelled after them.

It reminded Gabrielle of Lila and herself when they were little.

Smelling the sweet scent of sweets being baked brought back memories of long ago.

The vendors in the market all greeted her kindly.

She had been staring at the objects for sale so closely that she found herself walking into someone.

"I'm sorry" Both said at the exact same time and both stopping as the realization at who the person was.

"Virgil." Gabrielle said as a huge smile spread across her face.

"Gabrielle." Virgil said as he to smiled widely at her.

Both went to hug each other and smiled.

"God how long has it been?" Gabrielle asked as she continued to hug Virgil.

Virgil pulled back grinning.

"Too Long." He said simply.

"What are you doing here?" Gabrielle asked curiously.

Virgil grimaced as he looked at her.

"I moved my family back here after dad died. We couldn't keep the tavern going without a cook…so we had to close it down. I've been traveling alone for a while." Virgil said as he looked at her and then down at his feet.

Gabrielle swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded her head as she too looked down at her feet.

"Your father was a great cook." Gabrielle said the compliment in a whisper.

Virgil just smirked and nodded.

_Of course I run into Virgil now. While I can't even remember the way Joxer looked!_ _After all I'm just the reason his father is dead! Gods why is this happening to me? _Gabrielle thought to herself.

"Don't worry Gabrielle. Virgil will know it's not your fault. He's a good kid" Xena reassured Gabrielle.

"Soooo, what brings you to Greece? Last I heard you had traveled to Egypt." Virgil asked as he looked up with a raised eyebrow.

Gabrielle looked up at his question with a smirk of her own.

"It's a funny thing you should ask me. You don't to be anywhere right now do you?" Gabrielle asked.

Virgil smiled.

"No I don't."

With that the three began to walk back to the Inn Gabrielle had been staying in.

All were oblivious to Ella as she stared at the trio from her hiding place at the top of the trees. No one saw the angry face that graced her face either. And how her eyes burned as she watched them walk away.


	12. Camping Out

"So tell me Virgil……what have you been doing since the last time we met?" Gabrielle asked as she took a sip from her mug of mead.

Virgil smiled.

"Actually……I've been going to the Academy. I'm officially a bard! I graduated not so long ago."

Gabrielle face split with a huge smile.

"That's great Virgil." Gabrielle said with an odd sense of pride.

"His father would have been proud." Xena said to Gabrielle as she stared at Virgil with the same odd sense of pride that Gabrielle did.

"Yeah." Gabrielle said out loud.

"Yeah what?" Virgil asked with a confused look on his face.

"What?" Gabrielle asked not understanding that she had spoken out loud.

"You just said 'Yeah'." Virgil elaborated.

"Oh.." Gabrielle said as she shook her head with a smile and looked down at her mug.

"I……I was agreeing with myself over the fact that……………….your father would be very proud of you." Gabrielle said as her voice went down in tone. A frown replaced the smile on Gabrielle's face as the subject of Joxer was brought up.

Virgil's face became somber.

"Dad would have loved to see me graduate." Virgil said in a quiet voice.

Gabrielle nodded her head, agreeing with Virgil.

They stayed silent for a few minutes. All thinking of the man that died on a field as they stood over him watching.

A tear escaped Gabielle's eye as she thought of the last time that she had spoken with Joxer. The horrible thing being that, she hardly remembered his face and only had the sound of his voice that remained.

His deep voice telling her that he would always love her……and that he would just have to learn to live with that.

Eyes shutting as she tried to see his face. Tried to see the face of a man that had dedicated his life to Xena and herself……and had only asked for their friendship……their love…………….in return.

Here and now, at this very second, the felt ashamed- because someone wanted her to forget him and she didn't know why or even who wanted her to forget.

It just wasn't right. It wasn't fair.

"Sooo………where are you off to?" Virgil asked after the silence that had engulfed them.

Gabrielle looked up and smirked.

"Not really sure. Basically heading where the path takes me." Gabrielle answered.

"Well…….if your going to Olynthus…….I'm heading that way anyway……would you mind if I joined you?" Virgil asked timidly.

Gabrielle smiled once more.

"I would love for you to join me. Actually I'm supposed to meet someone there." Gabrielle said as she stood.

Virgil followed in tow, and rose from his chair as well.

After walking back to the Inn and gathering her belongings, both Virgil and Gabrielle set off for Olynthus.

Both talked about trivial things on the way there. About anything and everything really. Oddly Gabrielle found herself asking him if he was eating right, and if he was taking a bath every chance he got. Asking if there were any girls he was interested in back in Rome. At one point Virgil's stomach growled and Gabrielle went into a huge speech about eating and keeping his health up.

Virgil just looked at her with this humorous smirk.

"Your right Gabrielle." Was all he would say.

Gabrielle had to also hear Xena scold her about being a 'mother hen'. That Virgil was a grown man and knew how to take care of himself.

Yet Gabrielle couldn't help it.

That night when she was cooking she found herself placing a cloth under Virgil's chin, tucking it into his shirt, so he wouldn't spill anything on himself.

At this Virgil grabbed both of her hands and told her himself.

"Gabrielle……I'm a big boy! I think I can eat without a bib."

With that Gabrielle pulled back and tried to refrain her unusual behavior.

Really Gabrielle thought she knew why she was acting the way she was. After the whole Lucifer ordeal she felt that her relationship with Virgil had been morphed into something that it wasn't. Having almost come close to 'being' with Virgil, she found herself almost repulsed at her actions.

He was Joxer's son!

But as she watched Virgil and his mannerisms, his eyes, his hair. A weird feeling entered her. As though she was missing something big that was right in front of her.

Shaking her head she reminded herself that if things had been the way Joxer wanted……………then Virgil would have been her son.

The thought made her think about Hope.

Hope.

A word that held so much meaning to life, held so much pain and sadness for her could make her cry was a cruelty that she had done to herself.

"Gabrielle! Are you ok? You were really out of it right then." Virgil's voice rang out.

Gabrielle shook her head.

"What?"

"Gabrielle is something the matter?" Virgil asked concerned.

"What's wrong Gabrielle?" Xena asked from beside her.

Shaking her head she said, "Nothing….I'm just tired. Long day."

Virgil nodded his head in understanding. He knew that she had traveled a long way- probably for months now.

"I understand. Why don't you turn in? I'll clean up."

Gabrielle smirked and nodded.

"I'll take that offer." Gabrielle said as both shared a small laugh.

"Good night Gabrielle." Virgil said as Gabrielle stood and opened her pelt to settle in.

"Good night." Gabrielle returned.

Virgil smirked as he watched Gabrielle fall asleep the instant her head touched the ground.

Virgil went about building the fire to supply heat for the night. Then he cleaned up, as he said he would.

Xena watched as he did this and then scouted the area.

She made sure that no one was spying on Gabrielle.

Gabrielle had told her back at the Inn that she still felt a presence watching her. That it was getting worse as time went by. Like she could feel an evil presence constantly looking at her.

That's why she was so concerned when Gabrielle had stopped talking all together with Virgil suddenly.

Xena was afraid that whoever it was that was doing this to Gabrielle- spying on her, that they would find out who it is…….before Gabrelle lost more then just her memories.


	13. Friends and Watching Eyes

The God's smile couldn't have been wider.

Things were going nicely. The young man that had joined them had just brought a new aspect of the game that she hadn't expected yet at the same time had.

The God watched as Ella spied on the group below her.

_This one is smarter then I would have thought!_ The god thought to herself.

_This woman…….this Gabrielle will never see this coming!_

Closing the portal she turned to look at the walls around her.

The Goddess had slowly begun to restore Olympus to the glory it was. The stone which made Olympus shined almost blindingly. A light illuminated the home of the gods and shone like a beckon ontop of the mountain.

And all those who lived near Olympus, looked up to the mountain that had been dark for many years…….the gods having become a story one told to the children to make them behave. But now as the glow brightened the night sky………those who had not believed……..began to pray.

* * *

They had broken up camp just after daylight. Virgil had taken the liberty to wait until he had packed up most of everything before waking Gabrielle up. 

He remembered all of his father's stories of how crabby 'Gabby' can be.

Smiling he had gently nudged her awake.

His smile had grown as she had groaned and had snuggled back down to sleep.

Oddly enough about a second later Gabrielle sprung up from her pelt with eyes wide open.

Not being able to control himself, he had laughed at the sight of her wide eyed and shocked.

Gabrielle had gotten up and had gotten ready for the journey ahead of them.

Xena had laughed as she stood from her kneeling position from Gabrielle's pelt. Often now, Xena would scream loudly for Gabrielle to wake up- causing Gabrielle always to jerk upright ready for a fight.

Laughing Xena walked behind Gabrielle while she got ready. All the while Gabrielle shot Xena a evil glare.

Wickedly smiling back, Xena sashayed past her to scout ahead. Not that far away,shesaw someone andstopped in her tracks.

Just a little farther out was a very familiar face.

Xena couldn't help but smile widely at the sight. Xena quickly turned and yelled back to Gabrielle.

"Gabrielle! Run to the path of the road! Eve's here!"

Gabrielle smiled and began to run down to the path. Unfortunately she didn'tsay anything to Virgil, who promtly began to run after her fearing that she had heard someone around the camp.

He steadied himself for an impending fight and as he reached the path behind Gabrielle, he stopped dead in his tracks at the person before him.

Eve smile that had appeared at seeing Gabrielle quickly dissipated as Virgil emerged behind her. Both just stared at each other in shock.

Gabrielle's smile faltered as she realized how Virgil would handle seeing Eve.

All stood there silent. Not even a hello uttered.

Virgil looked down at the ground and silently let out a sigh. Lifting his head he stared Eve directly in the eye.

Smirking he finally greeted her.

"Hello Eve."

Slowly a small smile formed on Eve's lips.

"Hello Virgil."

With that the tension broken. Gabrielle quickly wrapped her arms around Eve and hugged her.

"Hello Gabrielle." Eve said as she hugged her aunt back.

Gabrielle smiled widely.

"It's been a long time." Gabrielle muttered as she pulled away.

Eve laughed. "Yes it has." She said in return.

"So what are you doing here? The last I heard of you, you were in Egypt. What are you doing here in Greece?" Eve asked Gabrielle.

Gabrielle gave a lopsidded smirk at the question. Slipping to Eve's side she slung her arm over Eve's shoulder and began to lead her to the camp site.

"It's a long story. I hope you weren't heading anyplace soon, because I might need your help."

With that the trio went back into the camp.

Xena watched Gabrielle bring Eve to the camp ground and shared a smile with Gabrielle.

Xena continued to smile as they all walked passed her, knowing one thing for certain.

That these people were truly...her family.

The snapping of a twig jerked her back to her surroundings. Her head turned in all directions, scanning where the sound came from. From the side of her eyes something moved. Quickly she turned and found a deer staring back at her.

Xena smirked and shook her head at herself.

"Face it...your losing it!" Xena whispered to herself as she made her way back to where the other three were.

* * *

Ella's blood was boiling. The sight causing a rage inside her that none had ever known. Urges of killing resounded throughout her very being. 

All she saw was black. She shut her eyes tightly and fought off the screams in her mind. Trying to will the memories away. A tear escaped her eye as she thought of all that was lost.

Opening her eyes she stared at traitors.

Anger once more flooded her, steadying her resolve she knew what she had to do. She knew what her destiny was.

Why her entire life had led her to this moment. Of what needed to be done. Of what only she could do.

Continuing to watch the four people she followed them. She knew with certainty that they would never be able to see her.

This is what she did best. This is who she was.

Taining her entire life, she knew more then Xena could ever know. Seen things that would traumatize normal children. But she wasn't normal. Different from all who had come before her...she knew the truth of her existance.

_What your thinking of doing is wrong._ A male voice rang in her mind.

A snarl formed on her face.

In her mind she spoke to the voice.

_Stay out of my way! There's a reason fate has led me here. And I know what I must do._

The voice countered back.

_Your wrong! I know what your thinking! And it's not what fate has in store for you. This isn't the way!_

At the word her heart beat doubled in pace as savage emotions errupted inside of her.

_Shove your WAY! Your the reason this whole mess began! Your WAY...is nothing but a pathetic dream that can never be realized. It will never be!_

Again the voice spoke.

_Your wrong! You are not evil! I know who you are! You can't possibly do this._

With that she knew that she was right in what she was about to do. Why else would he try to talk her out of it. Closing her eyes again she let the memories consume her. Showing the voice everything.

_How can you say you know who I am...when I myself don't!_

With that her eyes popped open to watch the four people walking down the path.

_They will die by my hand...I promise you!_

With that Ella continued to follow the foursome as she blocked the voice from her mind.

Ella cried as she did so. Her heart broken.

Destiny would soon show her...that her fate was different from anything she expected.


	14. Something Unexpected

Gabrielle was shocked to say the least, even Xena for that matter.

Both had turned and given each other very pointed stares. Neither of them expecting the turn of events that had just occurred. Watching as the event played out in front of their very eyes.

The air had been tense since Eve had joined her and Virgil. Neither had ever had a descent conversation with the other. At least one that hadn't ended with Virgil trying to kill Eve.

Gabrielle couldn't believe what had happened in a day.

When Eve had joined them both had pretty much stayed on separate sides of the campfire, hardly saying a word to the other.

Then when Eve had started to talk about the fact that she had spent time at the Academy, Virgil perked up. Both had started to talk about writing, poets, and even art.

Oddly enough both had found they shared similar tastes. At one point Virgil had made a statement saying that he wished he could be half as good as Homer, Gabrielle piped up after not having been in their conversation for over an hour.

"Virgil I can honestly say to you from one bard to another that you have as much or more talent then Homer."

When Gabrielle said this Eve's interest was perked.

"Virgil are you a bard?"

Virgil had his father's shyness, and promptly blushed though Eve didn't see it because of the fires glow. Gabrielle saw it though and smirked. Then for a brief second it wasn't Virgil that she was looking at…..but Joxer. It was a brief second. Not even seeing his face but just a general shape and look. But she had known it was him.

She stood up with eyes that glistened like stars from unshed tears.

Both Eve and Virgil looked up at Gabrielle as she shot up. Xena who had been staring at Eve noticed Eve shoot her eyes up, her eyes followed. Xena immediately saw that Gabrielle was crying and quickly went over to her.

"Are you ok?" Xena asked as a tear escaped Gabrielle's eyes. Eyes that Xena saw were filled with anger and sadness.

At the same time Virgil asked the question, so fortunately when Gabrielle answered the question it sounded like she was answering him.

"I'm fine. I just…..I just…." Gabrielle stopped herself from saying it was about Joxer. She had not told Virgil about her whole ordeal about not remembering his father. Really she had never planned on telling him. Too embarrassed to look into his sons face and tell him that she couldn't remember his smile, or his laugh, or his eyes.

Looking up she found Eve staring at her with a face of worry. Another flashing image pierced her mind and the image of Livia's enraged face turning and sinking the blade into the gut of her friend shown behind her eyes.

Almost jumping back at the image she muttered that she just needed to clear her head, and quickly walked out of their campsite and into the thicket of woods.

Xena was on her tail immediately.

"It's about Joxer isn't it?"

Gabrielle nodded at tears fell down her face. She didn't bother to wipe them. Knowing that more would soon follow.

"For a second……for a second I didn't see Eve sitting in front of me." Gabrielle huffed out as she cried and talked at the same time.

A few more strides and Gabrielle stopped. Looking down at the ground she squeezed her eyes shut, squeezing out the tears that had not fallen out to drop down.

"I saw Livia. And I couldn't help but feel……….feel this anger……….this _want_ to hurt her." Gabrielle said with shame filling her voice.

Xena's back straightened and she looked at Gabrielle with wide eyes. Then she quickly closed her eyes and shook her head, letting out the anger that had filled her at Gabrielle's words.

All in all, Gabrielle had every right to hate Livia. Livia had been the cause of Gabrielle's recent pain. Even Livia's soul had caused Gabrielle's greatest pain. But this was now turning into something more painful then Gabrielle losing her husband.

This was Gabrielle realizing that she had lost one of her soul mates.

Xena almost began to cry.

She had had the same realization the day Joxer had been killed. When Ares had been talking to her, and she had hidden his body from the scorching sun- she had realized that Joxer had been a part of her. Bigger then she had ever really admitted.

Joxer had really become her brother in every sense of the word. She felt like she had to always look after him because he always got in trouble. The second that she had realized she couldn't remember his eyes was like a knife had been stuck in her gut.

Joxer's eyes had always been windows into his feelings. His eyes laughed when he was happy. No one else had eyes like his.

At that moment she couldn't even remember what color eyes he had had.

How could she blame Gabrielle for feeling the way she felt? Looking at Gabrielle she still saw the little girl that wanted to travel and see the world. The innocent girl that wanted something more then a small life in a small village.

Then reality would come back to her when she looked into Gabrielle's eyes. Before they had been illuminated with such a light that sometimes Xena had been shocked at how innocent Gabrielle really was.

But as Gabrielle opened her eyes and looked up into the woods, Xena saw how much Gabrielle had changed.

Her eyes didn't shine like they use to. They almost seemed dull. Almost as if they were in pain. Constant pain. Like she had no happiness left in her life. As if she was old with no life left in her.

That scared Xena. Gabrielle hadn't even really begun to live her own life. Oddly enough it seemed at if Gabrielle was just carrying out the rest of her own life instead of making one of her own.

"Gabrielle…….it's not your fault. What's happened in the last couple of weeks has put you through a lot. Your mind is playing tricks on you……but you have to fight it Gabrielle. If you don't it'll only get worse."

Gabrielle nodded her head.

"Your right. It's just….." When she turned to look at Xena she stopped talking.

"It's just…." Xena said as a way to make her continue.

Yet Gabrielle didn't start speaking again. Then Xena noticed that Gabrielle wasn't looking _at_ her but _beyond _her. Xena turned around and was greeted with the site in which had stopped Gabrielle from continuing her thought.

That's when both of the watched Virgil and Eve change everything in front of their eyes.

Both Xena and Gabrielle stood transfixed as they watched the two from a far as they both shared a passionate kiss.

Never had Ella experienced such rage and anger in her life.

Her body shook with it.

* * *

_TRAITOR!_ It was the word that rang out in Ella's mind. It was loud enough to even catch the attention of one goddess. But Ella knew none of this as she watched Virgil and Eve kiss.

A plan formed in her mind. Forming a fitting ending to a story that she had not written, but had played a major role in. Life as she knew it had changed in these short seconds.

Realizing that this was the reason why she had been through and done the things she had……that it was this moment that would later define everything she had ever done and everything she had ever been.

Fate was sealed for her. Knowing what was waiting for her beyond this life only strengthening her resolve.

Buzzing in the back of her mind made the presence of the voice obvious……but she ignored it all the same.

Shadows covered her face as she hid herself deeper into the top of the tree. Soon those below her would learn………..to fear what they could not see.


	15. So It Begins

The kiss ended softly and with a bit of discomfort. Especially on Eve's part. She didn't know why they had suddenly kissed but fear filled her instantly after pulling back.

Keeping her eyes shut she immediately rambled off an apology. She had started to say that she should leave when to her surprise Virgil cupped her face and pulled her against him and kissed her again. This time more deeply.

Eyes opening wide with surprise quickly closed at the sensation being administered to her lips. It was unlike anything Eve had ever felt before. She had been kissed passionately before, she had been with many men before she became who she was now- but this kiss…was different.

Odd as it was that it was just a simple kiss that children shared, this one felt more than any kiss that she had ever been given.

It scared her.

Pulling back ever so slowly Virgil looked up into Eve's light blue eyes. To him they seemed to sparkle like the night stars.

Eve's eyes were glued to Virgil beautiful eyes. It was as though she could literally see into his soul, and see how beautiful a man he truly was. Feeling his thumb rub her cheek sent shivers through her body.

Blood pumped through her veins as though she were running. Sensations that she had never felt before scaring her, even more so by who was provoking them.

"I want you to stay." Virgil whispered as he just looked at her with eyes that said so much more than his words.

Not knowing what possessed her, Eve leaned over and gave him another kiss.

Gabrielle didn't know what to do. She was rooted to the spot. Still not being able to believe what she was witnessing.

Two people that had been mortal enemies since the moment they met were now kissing as though the other completed them.

Gabrielle- bard of Potedia- Queen of the Amazons- Successor of Xena…….stood like and idiot watching the impossible occur with no idea why it was occurring.

Even Xena who stood next to her watched the scene in complete shock.

Shaking her head Gabrielle turned and began to walk deeper into the forrest. Knowing that she need to get away and try and figure out what the hell had just happened.

It wasn't that Gabrielle was glad that they weren't fighting each other anymore, it was that she couldn't understand how they could suddenly be KISSING!

Something inside of her was telling her that Eve shouldn't be with Virgil. That Virgil was to good for her. That Virgil deserved someone who hadn't destroyed his life.

Weirdly enough she felt justified in her thoughts, thinking that someone who knew the facts would agree with her.

A second later she knew that Xena was walking along side her, probably thinking the opposite of her, but none the less trying to decide how to take this newest change in their lives…or deaths to be more precise.

"What do we do know?" Gabrielle asked Xena.

Xena looked over at Gabrielle kind of startled.

Shaking her head, Gabrielle knew that Xena didn't know _what_ to do. The circumstances of the two back at camp were unique to say the least. The reason why they were both connected should have been enough of a reason to keep their distance from each other in such a way.

Then she watched as Xena smirked.

"What?" Gabrielle asked.

Xena glanced back in the direction of where Virgil and Eve were.

"I was just thinking……Eve was the reason Virgil's life changed forever…" Xena began and stopped.

Gabrielle stood waiting for her to continue. When Xena didn't continue, seeming to be lost in thought, Gabrielle became frustrated.

"Xena!" Gabrielle said with her hands on her hips in annoyance.

Xena then looked at Gabrielle with a look that spoke of wisdom. As if Xena had realized something that only she could have.

"That if Eve is the reason Virgil's life changed forever……maybe she could be the reason it changes forever again."

Gabrielle's eyebrows furrowed as she tried to work out what Xena meant.

Shaking her head she said, "I don't understand."

Xena's mouth formed her famous 'I know something you don't know' smile and said a sentence that drove Gabrielle mad with curiousity.

"Then you'll just have to wait and find out."

Gabrielle's hands fell from her hips as her mouth opened in shock.

"XENA!"

"What?" Xena asked with a mischievous smile.

"Xena I'm not a child anymore."

"I never said you were."

"Xena!"

"Gabrielle!"

Xena began to walk further into the forest giving Eve and Virgil some time alone, as Gabrielle continued to pester her about what she had said.

Back by the fire, Virgil and Eve continued to kiss, oblivious to Gabrielle and all things around them.

* * *

Ella had changed her position in the tree tops and was heading away from what she considered a blasphemes sight, when she suddenly found herself in a room of stones and pillars. 

In a flash she brought out her sword and was ready for a confrontation………when _she_ stepped out from a shadow on the ground.

Ella didn't move, not even taking a step back.

The Goddess smiled at this.

"Any other mortal and they would have trembled with fear." The Goddess said with a sensuous voice.

Ella just glared at the Goddess, not speaking a word.

The Goddess continued to smile. She liked this one.

"Aren't you curious as to who I am?" The Goddess asked still with a smile on her face.

At this Ella smirked at the Goddess.

"I know who you are."

The statement caused the Goddesses face to fall. A scowl now replaced the smile she had had.

The Goddesses eyes caught on the flash of light that came off of the sword that Ella held. Immediately the Goddess recognized the sword.

"No. Not because of this……….but because of who I am." With that said Ella re-sheathed her sword without taking her eyes off of the God before her.

"And who are you?" The Goddess questioned………but she already knew the answer. Ella's sword proving who she was.

Ella smiled an evil smile.

"You know."

The goddess smirked at the youth before her.

"Do you know my name?" The Goddess asked.

Ella nodded.

"Good. Then you know why I have summoned you." The Goddess said as a portal opened beside her.

Ella looked into the waterish window. She saw both Xena and Gabrielle talking and walking through the forest.

Ella's eyes glued to Gabrielle's figure with a look of hurt and anger. Gliding over to her the Goddess caressed Ella's face like one would caress a small child's.

"It's ok. It'll all be over soon." The Goddess whispered. Ella rubbed her face against the Goddesses hand as tears spilt down her face.

"Now I know why I was able to climb the cavern." The Goddess whispered.

Ella opened her eyes and looked into the Goddesses eyes.

The Goddess looked at Ella with such tenderness and an understanding smile that another person in her place would have been frightened.

"It was you." The Goddess said with certainty.

The portal then showed Virgil and Eve kissing, and out of the corner of Ella's eye she caught the scene.

Her eyes turned in anger at the face of the woman. The reason for all of the hatred inside of her……the reason why her life was ruined, sat unpunished for all of her crimes.

The Goddess wrapped her arm around Ella and pressed her lips to her temple.

"Don't worry……I know what needs to be done. All you have to do……is do as I say."

Ella nodded her head as she continued to stare at the portal.

"Will you fight for me?" The Goddess asked as she stepped behind Ella and stared at the portal from over Ella's shoulder.

"Yes."

"Will you fulfill what needs to be done?"

Ella glared at the portal.

"Yes."

The Goddess whispered the next question into Ella's ear.

"Will you die for it?"

Ella then stepped towards the portal and stared for a second, before turning to look at the Goddess. With grace Ella kneeled before the goddess and then and there spoke words that no one had uttered in over a millennia.

"I pledge my life to you……Nemesis."


	16. Someone's Watching

Tossing and turning in her sleep she was oblivious to the fact that she was dreaming. Or having a nightmare, really she didn't know as she suddenly sat up gasping as sweat poured down her face. Eyes fuzzy, still not able to recognize her surroundings, her heart continued to beat furiously. Slowly as her breathing began to even out was she finally able to focus her eyes.

Across the fire both Virgil and Eve were sleeping soundly as the chirping of insects and hooting of an owl accompanied the rhythm of their breathing.

Heart still trembling she squeezed her eyes shut and forced herself to slow down her breathing and to relax. Relaxation no longer came naturally for her. Gabrielle had become what life with Xena had made her – a warrior. Being a warrior brought anything but relaxation into one's life. All but having found this out the hard way, did she know this.

"Are you alright?" Xena asked Gabrielle.

Gabrielle slowly opened her eyes to stare into the eyes of her best friend, eyes that shone with concern………as they should. Fleeting images still swarmed in the back of her mind. Not really distinguishable images, but enough to keep her heart racing after being awake for a few minutes.

"Yeah (nodding her head slightly), I'm fine."

Gabrielle didn't know that she had whispered the words out. Her eyes seemed as though she were reliving a travesty. Something that she couldn't hide from……even in sleep.

Xena had seen her like this only one time, and she had prayed it to be the last time. When Perdicus had died, her eyes had become hollow, as though she had died with him. Her eyes never sparkled the same after that day. But as she looked at Gabrielle as she still adjusted to her wakeful state, Xena knew she had been dreaming about Joxer.

Call it a gut feeling.

"Xena." Gabrielle spoke softly as to not to wake the others.

"Gabrielle?"

Eyes staring off into nothingness, Gabrielle voiced her feelings.

"Something's wrong Xena. I……I can feel it. Something's happened that shouldn't have happened. Almost like I'm riding through a sea of emotions and feelings, but I don't know if they're mine or not."

Xena stared at Gabrielle confused. Xena swore sometimes Gabrielle had a way of complicated the most simple of things. Yet her concern for her friend over rode any sort of annoyance or anger that she would have normally felt.

"Gabrielle what does that mean?" Xena said squinting through the darkness to see her friend by the dim light the fire provided.

Sometimes the bard in Gabrielle got in the way of simple conversation. At the moment it was very evident that though Gabrielle was speaking with her, it was as though she still wasn't talking to her but with herself.

Gabrielle turned and looked into Xena's eyes.

"I think I was dreaming about Joxer…… but I wasn't." Gabrielle told Xena.

This intrigued Xena and her worry increased ten fold.

"What happened?" Xena questioned in her no nonsense tone. Maybe the dream was a warning or a premonition of what was happening to them.

Gabrielle looked down with a confused expression and shook her head.

"I……I don't know. But I….I know it was about Joxer." Gabrielle said as she once again looked into Xena's eyes.

Xena in the second saw the girl that she had first met all those years ago. There was still an innocence to Gabrielle that Xena had lost a long time ago. Almost looking like a little girl explaining her dream to her mother.

But Gabrielle was anything but a little girl. The scars scattered all over her body were visual proofs of that fact.

"I want to remember him Xena. I want to know why I can't remember his face."

Xena turned her head and looked over at Virgil asleep across the fire.

"Me too Gabrielle."

Gabrielle had not slept the rest of the morning. She hadn't been able to fall asleep again. It was very dangerous not to be well rested, especially when on the road. But Gabrielle couldn't help the feeling that something was about to happen.

As daylight approached she began to pack up camp. She was filling the water skins up with water in a nearby stream. Her eyes scanned the surrounding to see if she could see signs of any danger.

Looking back down she put the top back on the water skin. For the first time her her mind wandered to the thought of Ella, and the young woman's mysterious appearance in her life when this whole thing really started. Something about Ella was soo familiar, but she couldn't think of _what_ it was let alone _why_ she felt this way.

Ella seemed to be a very skilled young woman. Gabrielle pursed her lips as she realized how wrong of her it was to cause a scene about the necklace with Ella. Gabrielle knew Ella didn't mean to happen what did.

Gabrielle smiled as she thought about Ella. Ella was funny. The short time they had spent on the road together had been filled with funny stories about both of their families. Ella had told her stories about her brothers and sisters. Gabrielle had told her about Lilla and their lives in Potedia and the trouble that they would get into.

Gabrielle stilled a second as she thought back to the conversations she had had with Ella. Not once had Ella mentioned her brothers or sisters names.

A sudden pang of pain hit her heart and Gabrielle sucked in breath. Almost like her heart was breaking into pieces. The sensation was horrible but with in a second was gone.

Gabrielle stood on the bank of the stream and her eyes stared off into nothingness as her mind tried to figure out what the hell was going on.

A weird feeling that somehow Ella was connected to all of what was going on began to form in the back of Gabrielle's mind. Yet she had no proof whatsoever.

In all honesty Gabrielle had no reason to even think Ella was involved. Ella had not once tried anything even remotely suspicious to even warrant the idea of being …….what?

Gabrielle didn't even know what was going on, let alone what to call someone that was causing it. Gabrielle was a bard and knew almost all of the Gods. Even the Gods that weren't Greek. Ella didn't match any of the stories she would tell or any that she heard of.

That's when the hairs on the back of Gabrielle's neck stood on end. Quickly jerking her head around she looked up into the sky.

_Nothing._ Gabrielle thought to herself as she stared up into an empty blue sky.

"Who are you?" She whispered out into the wind.

At that moment Gabrielle knew………someone was really watching her.


	17. Seperate Ways

They had picked up camp and had been on the road for only a few hours. Gabrielle and Xena didn't know how to take the new development of Eve and Virgil actually staying close to each other and well……..flirting.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes in slight annoyance as she heard Eve giggling at something Virgil said.

Not knowing why it annoyed her she kept all of her comments to herself.

Hearing Virgil whispering to Eve for the past few minutes, Gabrielle imagined what he was actually saying to her. Staring off into space in front of her, her head tilted in thought.

That's when it happened.

A flash. An image. It only lasted a few seconds but it was enough to make her gasp and pant.

Xena looked up at her immediately.

Gabrielle's eyes were wide as she gasped. Gabrielle clamped her eyes shut tightly as tears managed to come out of her eyes.

"Gabrielle are you ok? What happened?" Xena asked softly as she watched Gabrielle.

With her eyes shut tightly she tried to pull the image back to her. Trying to force herself to remember. A second later her face contorted as she cried and smiled.

She had seen his face.

For a moment she had been able to remember his face. His eyes. Having remembered for just one second that he had the deepest brown eyes that she had ever seen.

That Joxer was able to just look at you and you could read the emotions he was experiencing.

"I saw him." Gabrielle whispered out.

Xena heard her and soon a shocked face graced her features.

Virgil and Eve on the other hand had only heard a mumble.

"Did you say something Gabrielle?" Eve asked with a furrowed brow.

Gabrielle shook her head and opened her eyes as tears continued to slip down. Her horse had not stopped and was continuing to move forward on the trail.

Eyes scanning the tree line she knew for a fact that they were close. Not knowing to who or what, but she knew instantly that this is where they were suppose to be headed.

Wiping her tears away she heard Virgil clearing his throat.

Turning around with her bright blue eyes she looked at Virgil curiously.

"Gabrielle you've been quiet all morning. Are you alright?" Virgil asked with concern clearly showing on his features.

Gabrielle looked away a second and nodded her head. She just couldn't tell him what was really going on. Not being able to consider the fact of Virgil looking at her with those wounded eyes that she had seen when Livia had plunged her sword through Joxer.

Never again did she want to see that sufferance in his eyes again.

"Eve and I have been talking and uh……(glancing at Eve) we were thinking about heading towards Corinth. My family is waiting for me there and………it's been a while since I've seen them." Virgil said not noticing the very uncomfortable look Eve had on her face at the mention of his family.

Gabrielle did. And Gabrielle also knew how important it was for Eve to face her fears of Joxer's family. Virgil had accepted her and with his blessing she knew that Meg would follow.

After all…….Virgil had become man of the house.

With this thought Gabrielle turned her head away from them. Nodding her head she spoke.

"I think that's a good idea."

Turning her head back towards them her blue eyes locked with Virgil's.

"I think your mother is missing you. You should go see her."

Virgil nodded his head. Thankful that Gabrielle understood.

They said their goodbyes and Gabrielle watched them as they turned back around to travel to Corinth.

Looking up at Gabrielle Xena could feel the sadness pouring off of Gabrielle.

"Do you remember him again?" Xena asked quietly. Almost afraid of her answer.

Gabrielle shook her head.

Xena swallowed and looked back down and up to the road before them.

Just like that Virgil and Eve were out of their lives. Xena couldn't even begin to describe the feeling she had of actually letting her daughter walk away after all the years she had worried about her.

But she was a grown woman. And Xena mused with a smirk forming on her lips, it looks like she had found someone suitable for her to share her life with.

Xena approved of Virgil. Really she couldn't think of anyone who she thought would even be worthy of marrying her daughter. Someone that could understand what Eve had been through.

Virgil had seen both sides and had somehow managed to forgive Eve. Her smile faded as she swallowed down the lump in her throat as a thought entered her mind.

_After all………he has his father's heart._

Three hours passed and suddenly both heard a voice that they now knew by heart.

Ella.

Muttering to herself she was apparently very angry.

For some reason both Xena and Gabrielle found this extremely amusing. Really Xena thought it was hysterical due to the fact that both Gabrielle and herself had stopped and Ella had passed them without noticing them as she was too engrossed with talking to herself.

Gabrielle taking the cue from Virgil, cleared her throat.

Ella stopped all of a sudden and looked up. Turning around she found the face of Gabrielle with a huge grin on her face.

"We're you just going to let me keep walking?"

Gabrielle let her grin form into a huge smile as she nodded her head.

Ella pursed her lips to one side, and both Xena and Gabrielle had an odd sense of déjà vu'. Almost as if they had seen this expression before.

"Well at least you're honest."

With that Ella turned and walked back to where Gabrielle and her horse had stopped.

"Didn't you leave _with_ shoes?" Gabrielle asked with a raised brow.

Ella looked up with a face that almost made her laugh.

"Please don't make it any worse then it already is." Ella seemed to plead.

Gabrielle had to try hard to suppress her laugh.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Gabrielle asked nicely, almost like asking a child if they were done playing around with there food.

Ella's shoulder's slumped and Gabrielle understood immediately.

"We'll talk about it later."

Ella nodded her head with a sad expression on her face. One that for some reason made Gabrielle hurt herself. It was too weird.

With that Gabrielle offered her hand to Ella and Ella took it without question. Pulling Ella onto the back of the horse, they both settled down and began riding down the road again.

Nor Xena or Gabrielle saw the evil little smirk that spread across Ella's face.

_It won't be long now……_


	18. Aphrodite

Nemesis' smile slowly crossed her face as she watched through the portal.

This girl was very special, more then she had thought when she had seen her. A key that had not been discovered to the door of ultimate questions.

Ella……Nemesis smiled at the name.

_How very clever of you._

* * *

"Is that a temple?" Ella asked from behind Gabrielle as they saw a huge monstrosity of a building off in the distance.

"It looks like it's a temple of Aphrodite's." Gabrielle said. Then a smile graced her face. She had not seen or heard from Aphrodite in a very long time.

Gabrielle considered her a friend. Even after everything……Aphrodite had proved herself to be a friend to her, Xena, and even Eve.

Ella stiffened at the name.

Ella's mind quickly began to work. Aphrodite would be able to read her mind.

Aphrodite would ruin everything. She knew who Ella really was.

Aphrodite was the _reason_ why she even existed.

Ella was certain that if Aphrodite saw her she would know how she was.

She couldn't take that risk. The plan would be destroyed.

Praying in her head to Nemesis, she felt her body radiate with an energy. Looking at her hands and arms she understood what it was. The feeling she was experiencing.

A spell. More then likely to keep Aphrodite from discovering the truth.

Her eyes looked forward but out of the corner of her eye she was looking to see if Xena had noticed anything.

Keeping up the act of not being able to see or hear her was tiring. Soon though everything will be the way it should have been.

Eyes closing she pictured faces that caused her heart to break. The reason why she was doing this.

A tear fell down her cheek as her eyes remained closed as she thought of them.

Sacrifices must be made. It would all be worth it.

Opening her eyes she looked at the woman sitting in front of her.

_You don't know who I am……and I hope you never do._

Realizing that they were in front of the temple she let out a slow steady breath.

_Time to change it all._

* * *

Entering the temple all noted the colors that contradicted the outside of the temple. Bright colors on all the walls depicting acts of all sides of love, some more graphic then others, but still one understood who the temple was dedicated to.

The temple was empty but their were candles lit all over the room and a huge massive table in the middle with gold, jewelry, food, weapons……everything that one could give as an offering to the goddess.

Gabrielle smiled as she felt the familiar tingle down her spine. Then a second later shimmers of hearts formed in front of her eyes with a pink light and Aphrodite stood right in front of her.

"Hello Aphrodite." Gabrielle said as Aphrodite's face split with a huge smile, showing her beautifully white teeth. Aphrodite was in her familiar pink 'outfit'. Her hair was still curly and incredibly blonde as ever.

She hadn't changed one bit.

Aphrodite threw open her arms and squealed.

"Gabrielle!"

With that Aphrodite embraced Gabrielle in a tight hug. Gabrielle just smiled and hugged her back.

"It's soo good to see you sweetykins!" Aphrodite said happily.

Gabrielle had to roll her eyes at the endearment. Aphrodite had definitely not changed. Sadly enough, hearing Aphrodite's nicknames for her reminded her of a long time ago, making her happy and sad all at once.

Gabrille slowly pulled back and smiled at Aphrodite.

"It's good to see you too."

"I know you've been in Egypt girl, but you could have visited or at least called me!!" Aphrodite said in a 'motherly tone'.

Gabrielle had to laugh at that.

"I had a lot of things on my mind that I had to sort out."

Aphrodite smiled sadly as she nodded.

"But I didn't come back to visit." Gabrielle said.

Aphrodite pouted and her brow furrowed.

"Mercenaries from Greece came to Egypt and tried to kill me. Apparently someone has a bounty on my head……" Gabrielle said honestly. She trusted Aphrodite but……the rest of it. The reason why she hadn't been sleeping at night, the reason she felt ill to the pit of her stomach……she just couldn't tell Aphrodite.

Especially Aphrodite.

Gabrielle was actually ashamed to say the words to her of all people…or gods.

Aphrodite's jaw dropped.

"That's soo not cool!!" Aphrodite exclaimed which in Aphrodite talk meant that she was angry and didn't know anything about it.

Gabrielle smirked and was thankful that she didn't have to tell Aphrodite what the bigger problem was just yet. But she knew she would have to. It was unavoidable.

Then Aphrodite's face slowly formed into one of sadness.

"Sweetums…..I'm sorry about what happened to Xena…." Aphrodite began but Gabrielle shook her head with a smirk.

"It's ok……actually I have to talk to you…" looking over at Ella for the first time being in the temple, "in private about something."

Aphrodite followed Gabrielle's eyes and for the first time acknowledged Ella's presence.

"Who are _you_ pumpkin?" Aphrodite asked as her face again split with a huge smile.

Ella's nerves had been on edge since the goddess appeared and had tried to settle herself down so Aphrodite couldn't sense it.

Ella had to act shy and incredibly flabbergasted that Aphrodite was right in front of her. Like her presence was impressive.

_If only they really knew._ Nemesis' voice rang in her head.

Extending her hand and letting her laughter at Nemesis' thought come out, like she was giddy at meeting Aphrodite.

"I…haha….It's…..um……wow." Ella stuttered out.

Aphrodite just laughed at Ella's reaction to her and for not telling her name.

"Your names Wow?" Aphrodite joked laughing.

"Um no….no it's Ella." Still extending her arm which Aphrodite had yet to take.

"Hehe…..nice to meet you Ella." With that Aphrodite extended her arm like she herself was a warrior.

When the two touched though, a frown came over Aphrodite's face. Aphrodite's head sprang up and she looked at Ella in some sort of shock or amazement. Even maybe……fearfully.

"Are you ok?" Ella asked in a concerned voice. Really she was concerned……that Aphrodite could see past the spell.

Aphrodite just stared at Ella.

Gabrielle and Xena looked at each other with concerned faces and then Gabrielle came closer to Aphrodite and placed her hand on her shoulder.

The touch made Aphrodite jump and shake her head as if she had been in a trance.

"Are you ok Aphrodite?"

Aphrodite looked at Ella once more and then at Gabrielle an let a forced smile grace her face.

"Yeah……I'm fine sweetums……" Aphrodite said.

Ella slowly retracted her hold on Aphrodite's arm and Aphrodite just watched as Ella did so.

Ella swallowed as Aphrodite's beautifully blue eyes seemed to stare piercingly into hers. Almost as if Aphrodite knew exactly who she was……but if she did she would have instantly informed Gabrielle without a second thought.

_No……she's just alarmed that she can't read my thoughts. She would have told her. Even if it meant Gabrielle never talked to her again. She would have told her._

Ella reasoned with herself under the scrutiny of Aphrodite's stare.

Xena eyed the way Aphrodite looked at Ella.

Something was up.

Xena again stared at Ella. Something wasn't right. Missing something for sure, she knew that Ella wasn't who she appeared to be……but still Ella had showed no signs or any hostility towards Gabrielle.

Xena felt Gabrielle was safe around Ella………but something wasn't right.

Aphrodite's reaction to her had just laid the foundation for her suspicion that Ella was for some reason hiding something from them.

_But what could she possibly be hiding._


	19. The Reason Why

Ella's thoughts were plagued with what needed to be done. Standing in a temple to one of the 'gods' was to her ridiculous and blasphemous.

Ella knew the truth.

She stayed in the temple as Aphrodite and Gabrielle went to an area of the temple to have some privacy to talk.

Xena was staring at her curiously. Ella was unfazed by it. Xena held no fear over her like so many others. Ella knew with certainty that whether Xena was alive or dead………Ella would never fear her.

Xena stared at Ella as she looked at the temple around her. Ella's eyes sparkled as the light the torches were causing reflected in her eyes.

Xena couldn't stop shaking the feeling that she was missing something. The more she stared at Ella the more confusing her thoughts were.

This was driving Xena insane. She looked soo familiar yet she couldn't put her fingers on it.

Sighing too herself and how stressed out she was she closed her eyes. Maybe if she focused she could try and force herself into remembering Joxer.

Mentally she tried to start off with something he wore. That stupid hat of his……she could see it. She smiled to herself triumphantly.

"_Exna on the evlete octa"_

Her eyes flew open. She remembered his voice. Smiling widely to herself and incredibly happy at the fact that she had remembered his voice the next thing that she missed Ella looking at her with a scowl on her face.

* * *

Gabrielle paced in front of Aphrodite. Not knowing how to say what needed to be said annoying her. She was a bard. At least she _was_. This should be easy for her. But she was mortified at what she had to admit.

Aphrodite waited patiently. Already having read her thoughts earlier, she knew why Gabrielle was here. Yet she knew that Gabrielle had to find the words to actually _tell her._

"Aphrodite………the reason why I'm here isn't because of the mercenaries. At least not now." Gabrielle began as she continued to pace. Not looking at Aphrodite in fear that she would chicken out and not tell Aphrodite. And she needed to tell Aphrodite. She might actually be the only one who could actually help her.

"I…….I……(stopping dead in her tracks she turned to look at Aphrodite's bright blue eyes) I can't remember Joxer." She whispered out the words.

Aphrodite had a blank face. Showing no signs of emotion what so ever. It unnerved Gabrielle. Never in all the time of knowing Aphrodite had she ever seen such a face on her.

Slowly though Gabrielle saw sadness fill her eyes and then she couldn't see it as Aphrodite looked down at her hands.

"I know." Aphrodite said quietly. "I read your thoughts earlier. I know what you've been through."

Gabrielle's form slouched as her face showed all of the sadness she had been holding in. Her eyes welled with tears.

"How (choking on the word)……how could I forget him?" Asking as her voice wavered with the emotions that were welling inside of her.

"I don't know Gabrielle. But I can promise you I would never do something like that to you." Aphrodite said as her eyes came up to lock with Gabrielle's.

Gabrielle nodded as tears slipped down her face.

"I……I don't know what to do. It's…………It's like he's been erased from my memory. Like he never existed."

That was when her eyes slowly widened as a realization came to mind.

"Aphrodite………does the Chornus stone still work?" Gabrielle asked in a grave voice.

Aphrodite's perfect eyebrows furrowed as she stared at Gabrielle.

"Sweetums…………the Chornus stone was destroyed when Zues died. If it did you know I would change history. You know that." Aphrodite said it the most serious voice Gabrielle had ever heard her talk in.

But Gabrielle's mind was going a mile a minute.

"What if………What if it wasn't destroyed. What if someone is using it. Changing history."

Aphrodite's eyes began to brighten as Gabrielle's theory made sense to her.

But before Aphrodite didn't have time to so or do anything……..as Ella screamed out.

* * *

Ella was watching Xena carefully as she realized that her eyes were closed and could observe her with out her noticing. But then it seemed as though she flickered and then suddenly……..she was solid. Xena must have instantly felt the difference as her eyes opened to find Ella staring into her eyes directly.

Ella had no choice. It was either Xena discover that she had been able to see her this whole time………or that Ella just now saw her.

Doing the only thing that she could do to indicate that she was seeing her for the first time ever……….she screamed.

Faking fear was a piece of cake. Stumbling back she fell to the ground as she 'tripped' over a vase.

* * *

Gabrielle and Aphrodite materialized in the room in front of Ella. Ella pointed frightened behind them as she stuttered.

"Shesheshe…….justappeared." Ella faked her stuttering perfectly. She was an incredible actress. She deserved some sort of award for how great a performance she was giving.

Both Gabrielle and Aphrodite turned.

Mouths dropped as both stared at a very much alive Xena.

Gabrielle's open mouth moved with no words being able to form. Finally they did.

"How………how is this possible?" She managed to get out as fresh tears sprang out her eyes.

Xena smiled widely as she walked up to where Aphrodite and Gabrielle stood and stared at both of them and then down at Ella.

Xena arched one eyebrow in that oh so familiar was of hers and continued to look down at Ella.

"It's good to be seen again."

* * *

Ella was laughing on the inside. It was happening. Soon everything would be the way it was suppose to be. Soon Xena and Gabrielle would discover the truth.

Until then Ella would remain to act her part. Deceive them until neither saw what had hit them.

Staring up at Xena with her eyes wide with fear she couldn't help but have a flashback of another woman. One that had Xena's same eyes.

A different place.

A different time.

When her life had been different.

All had been taken away from her………in one moment.

The fear in her eyes were a reflection of that moment.

The only thing her heart ached for now………was to have this look she bore……as she looked down at the person that had taken everything away.

* * *

Nemesis' eyes filled with tears as she watched the scene in the puddle like portal before her.

She watched as the village was burned to the ground. Watched as people screamed and tried to run for their lives, even as soldiers hammered spikes into hands placed against wooden beams.

Bodies burned were scattered all around.

Soldiers laughed as they lifted crosses that bore women, children, and men on them.

Then slowly the puddle moved to a figure moving out of a tent, his chest bare and sweat covering him everywhere. The moonlight shining down on the figure who held a sickening smile on his face.

"Did you kill her?" One of the soldiers asked.

The sickening smile widened.

"No. But she was delectable. Never had one like her."

The soldiers laughed. Then the man with the sickening smile turned and looked up to the man that was now on the cross.

"Your wife was the best I've ever had. The way she screamed………it just made me insatiable."

He laughed along with the soldiers behind him.

The man on the cross said nothing, but cried freely. On the crosses next to him were his children. Dying right beside him……and he could do nothing. He had been forced to watch as they had beaten her and him. Then as the soldiers had held her down.

Leaning his head against the cross he began to pray out loud.

The soldiers laughter died as they listened to this man pray to his one true God.

"FOLLOWERS OF ELI WILL DIE!!!" The soldier who had spoken to him yelled out. Almost as if warning him.

But what else could he possible do to him.

When the man did not stop the soldier turned and pulled a spear from one of the men's hands.

In a second he had stuck the spear into the side of the man hanging on the cross.

The children cried as they squeezed their eyes against the immeasurable pain and the sound of their father screaming out in pain.

Pulling out his spear he was shocked when the man continued to pray.

Nemesis let all of her tears flow at the heart and courage the man was showing. Even in the face of death he held strong to his faith. It caused a stirring in her heart like nothing else in this world.

But the soldier's anger grew and soon he turned and strode into the tent in which he had come from.

A second later he dragged out a woman by her broken arm as she was unconscious.

Covered in blood and dirt, and had visible broken bones all over her. The soldier struck the woman hard across the face which caused her to jerk awake and scream out.

Her jaw had been broken by the blow.

The soldier pulled her up and held her hair as he held her up and looked up at the man on the cross.

He continued to cry silently. His children cried out for their mother which caused her to wake from the pain she was in and tried to find strength to reach her children…….but it was no use. Even as she managed to free herself from his hold with her broken legs and all, the other soldiers ran to grab her and hold her still.

The soldier made sure to walk in front of her.

All the woman could do was cry and one word escaped her lips.

"Please." She begged him not to do what she already knew he was planning to do.

It was no use.

She was forced to watch the soldier kill her husband and children. Her screams fell non def ears as she listened to her new born wail in agony as the soldier pour wine over the child and threw the torch in the crib.

Nemesis shook her head full of tears and looked away from the portal. She closed her eyes trying to hold in the anger that thrummed through her veins.

She heard the soldiers voice once more. And it sent a chill down her spine……despite the fact that she was a God.

"Livia: Protector of Rome has decreed: Let all know that those who follow Eli are enemies of Rome."

With that the woman was dropped and left crying in the dirt as her body struggled to take in breath………a broken rib against her lung probably causing her to finally pass out.

The puddle slowly traveled to close up on the form on the dirt ground.

Her face becoming clear.

Nemesis understood now. Understood everything. Who. What. When. Why. And How.

There before her……………Ella's bloody face filled the portal.


	20. Revelations

Nemesis, goddess of divine justice and vengeance, stood before another portal. Stunning eyes scanned the images that flashed before them. Trying to find the beginning of Ella's life, knowing by the sword she carried……that _she_ was _very_ different.

There was only **one** way to possess this sword. The swords of Hephaestus were distinct, and only served the Gods.

A mere mortal could not just happen to "find" one.

The swords had to be given….or won.

The thought actually caused Nemesis to grin.

Only one of those seemed the most logically when in regards to Ella.

Nemesis stopped what she was doing as she heard Ella speaking her thoughts towards her.

_'You did it! She's alive once more.'_

A smile split across the Goddesses' face soo wicked and delightful, one would have shivered at the sight.

Turning slightly, out of the corner of her eye, she glanced at the pillar in the middle of the room. Her eyes reflecting the sight...of a glowing green stone.

* * *

Ella was overjoyed at the sight before her. Xena stood before her, not as a ghost, but as flesh. 

Real.

Touchable.

Killable.

She knew that to seek true revenge she had to bring Xena back to life. To make her feel the pain that she herself had felt. Justice had to be sought for the horrors that the world had suffered, by Xena's own hands...and her daughter's as well.

That day over four years ago lived through her mind ever minute or every day. She would hear the screams and the crying...and each day her soul became darker.

Ella watched Xena and Gabrielle embrace, and couldn't help but feel even more betrayed. All she would see was darkness at the sight. She didn't even have to hear the words passed between teacher and student. None of it really mattered anyway. After all...what could they possibly say to each other that couldn't already be predicted.

Ella just stared at them as if still in shock. Her act couldn't falter. By now Gabrielle had understood that the past was being altered. She had to control herself not to smile at the thought.

A second later Ella had a flash of a man. The man that had taught her. Nurtured her, and sent her to all corners of the world to learn all that she could. Her father.

The last reason for why she was here. The straw that broke the camels back.

She had waited YEARS for the perfect time to strike. Now...revenge would be hers.

* * *

Aphrodite couldn't seem to pay attention to Xena and Gabrielle as her eyes continued to repeatedly look over at Ella. 

Something inside of her was telling her that something wasn't right. That she was missing something big. Looking over at Ella she couldn't help but feel that for some reason this girl should be very important to her. She didn't know WHY though. She was a goddess after all. Mortals weren't really important to her...well except for the one's in front of her looking at her with a death glare.

That's when Aphrodite jerked her head back to them and muttered a 'what?'.

Ella giggled slightly, but a stern look from Aphrodite had her swallowing a 'lump' in her throat.

" I said do you know where a Chronus stone might be?"

Aphrodite's mouth split into a huge grin. She giggled and then said "Duh!".

"Daddy use to have one on Mount Olympus...I'm sure it's still there." Aphrodite said excitedly with a huge smile on her face.

"We'll need you to take us there. Whatever is happening we need to make sure that Gabrielle's suspicions might be true." Xena said with a worried look.

Xena didn't even have time to rejoice in the fact that she was alive again. If someone was messing with the past...it was possible for whoever it was to destroy the future.

This was big!

And Xena didn't feel like all of the puzzle pieces had even been discovered yet. The unknown was the scariest thing of all. They had to find out fast what was going on...before it was too late.

Aphrodite waved her hand up and then snapped her fingers, and with that all that was left of the four were pink heart dust.

* * *

Xena stared around the halls of Olympus as she slowly walked the corridor to the throne room. All remained quiet. Nothing but the sounds of their own breaths filling their ears. 

In the pit of Xena's stomach, an ache formed that signified one thing. Danger.

She didn't need to see anything...but this feeling confirmed that there was indeed something here. And it had been waiting for them.

Xena glanced back to find everyone still behind her. Glancing around and looking at the desolate walls of what use to be the home of the gods. Awed and feared at the mystery and stories that it held.

"Aphrodite..." Xena spoke firmly even though she was nervous, "Where's the Chronus Stone?"

Aphrodite didn't even speak, only pointed at a door that was almost hidden from how it blended into the wall behind the huge throne.

Xena wasted no more time and walked right up to the door, holding her breath as she opened it slowly.

Letting out her breath, she found nothing in the room. Empty completely, it held no furniture.

"Nothing." Xena said in a worried voice.

"Xena...it has to be in there. Daddy said it should always..." Aphrodite began as she walked over to the door and stopped and gaped at the room.

"Where is everything!?" Aphrodite exclaimed.

Xena and Gabrielle exchanged curious looks.

"Where is what?" Gabrielle asked.

Aphrodite whirled around and stared at Gabrielle with her mouth hanging.

"Daddy had all of our most precious belongings in this room. Not just the Chronus stone but family heirlooms. It's all gone!"

"Maybe thieves..." Ella began but Aphrodite cut her off.

"I would have felt a presents here, and I haven't in a very long time!" Aphrodite said sternly as the fact brought an ache to her delicate heart.

Xena stared out into nothing when she spoke.

"What if it was another God?"

"Xena you killed all the Gods..." Gabrielle began.

"Except for Ares and Aphrodite." Ella popped in.

Xena and Gabrielle both looked at Ella with a curious face.

Ella's eyebrows furrowed. "What? I told you I read all of your scrolls!" Ella said in her defense.

Xena looked away and shook her head.

"This makes no sense. If Ares was doing all this he would have shown his face by now and rubbed our faces in it." Xena said exasperated.

"Yeah..." Ella agreed, "and he would be ecstatic that you were alive again." Ella tacked on.

"So what are you saying? That a God, _I_...Goddess of Love don't know about is somehow able break into Mount Olympus without me knowing and yet I can't sense them!" Aphrodite said with her head titled down and a non believing look on her face.

Just when Xena had opened her mouth to respond a laugh echoed through the halls of Olympus.

Xena, Gabrielle, and Aphrodite swiftly turned around to face Ella who was slowly walking backwards.

Xena's eye widened and then slowly narrowed her eyes as she watched Ella's stance seemed to straighten and her somewhat innocent smile became a wicked grin.

"Dear Aphrodite...that's exactly what she means." Ella said in a strong voice that none had heard her speak before.

Gabrielle felt sucker punched as she watched the girl that she had been traveling with suddenly morph into a very dangerous woman.

"Ella I don't know what your..." Gabrielle began to speak in order to see what the hell exactly was going on.

"Save your breath!" Ella said venomously as she snarled. Her eyes turned and a smile returned to her face as she looked into Xena's eyes.

"Still think I'm a good...kid... Xena?"

A chill ran down Xena's frame as she remembered exactly when she had said that phrase.

"You've been behind this from the beginning." Xena stated as she snarled herself at Ella.

Ella chuckled.

"I couldn't possibly take all of the credit."

With that Nemesis appeared out of nowhere next to Ella.

Xena snatched a half of her chakrum from Gabrielle's boots and threw it towards the two. Nemesis stopped the chakrum without even twitching, as it continued to spin in front of Ella's face. Nemesis stared and the chakrum and slowly turned and looked at the trio, and that smile graced her lips caused Xena to fear for this first time in soo long.

Ella chuckled once more as she reached up and retrieved the chakrum. Looking at it in her hands she glanced up to Xena. Without much effort she threw it behind her causing it to dig into the marble pillar, as she continued to look into Xena's eyes.

"Who are you?" Aphrodite asked as she looked at Nemesis.

"Don't you remember me Ariel?" The Goddess asked as her smile grew.

Aphrodite's face was shocked as she sucked in a breath. She hadn't heard her true name in much too long. It's effect was immediate. She knew what it meant.

"Your a God of the old world." Aphrodite said with a waver in her voice.

"Very good Ariel." Ella said with a huge smile on her face. "Who said blondes weren't smart?"

"ARES!!" Aphrodite screamed scared, crying out to her brother.

At this Ella cackled and laughed hard as she looked to the side away from the trio. Her head swiveled around and stared crazily at Xena.

"He won't come this time Xena." Ella said icily.

With that Ella reached behind her head and slowly pulled out the sword that had intrigued Nemesis.

Xena felt as though she had been slapped as she gazed as the sword that gleamed in Ella's hands.

Aphrodite began to cry quietly as her blue orbs glistened with the coming tears. Gabrielle felt more betrayed in that instant then any time with Xena. How could she not have noticed?

Ella admired the sword as a smile graced her face.

"He begged for his life you know."

Xena swallowed the lump in her throat as she imagined him.

"He had never felt pain as a God before...(chuckling) it left his on his knees crying."

"You killed him!" Gabrielle said in astonishment.

Ella's smile crumbled as she glared at Gabrielle.

"I took my birth right!" Ella said as anger began to boil. Nemesis reached over and caressed Ella's face as she made a soothing sound.

Ella closed her eyes and immediately relaxed.

A pang hit Gabrielle's stomach at the sight, and she had no idea why the sight made her feel like ripping Nemesis' arm off.

Nemesis actually turned and grinned at Gabrielle as the thought entered Gabrielle's mind.

"Such violent thoughts for such a peaceful bard." Nemesis exclaimed as she withdrew her hand from Ella's face.

Nemesis slowly turned her hand in front of Ella and the Chronus stone suddenly appeared.

Xena twitched and light seemed to go off in her head.

"You've been messing with the past."

Ella glared at Xena.

"No...I'm correcting it!"

Gabrielle acted on instinct throwing her sai at Nemesis who was still holding the stone, as Xena flipped over the two's head while letting out her warrior cry. Landing she quickly snagged the chakrum and pulled it out and whirled on Ella.

Ella had turned as Nemesis stopped the sai, she smiled with an extreme amount of confidence. Xena held the chakrum half to Ella's throat glaring into her eyes.

"Give me the Chronus stone."

Ella just laughed right in Xena's face. The smile on Ella's face fell. Thrusting her face right up to Xena's the chakrum slid through Ella's neck like she wasn't even there. Xena couldn't understand why Ella didn't die.

"Did you _really _believe that you were given the power to kill God's because of your daughter's birth?!" Ella asked her with a furrowed brow.

Ella let out a laugh right in Xena's face.

"Your stupidity is alarming Xena. So...**I will give you an advantage**. I wouldn't want you to miss anything." Ella's face sobered and extended a hand to her side. Nemesis smirked as she handed Ella the Chronus stone.

Xena's eyes twitched from the stone to Ella's face. Ella just smirked.

"I have another." She said simply. With that she dropped the stone to the ground.

"Here's a hint Xena...where angels fall..." And with that both Ella and Nemesis...vanished.


	21. Past and Future

Appearing in a clearing just below Mount Olympus, both Nemesis and Ella began to walk.

Nemesis smirked as she looked over at Ella.

"You gave them a false trail." The statement almost sounding like a question.

Ella didn't bother to look over at the Goddess as she stared at the opening portal the Chronos stone was creating for them as the Goddess held the glowing stone in her hand.

"No." Ella said as she continued to walk towards the portal.

Nemesis eyebrows furrowed slightly as she too continued to walk towards the portal.

"I just placed them in the middle of the trail…" Twitching of her lips made the hidden meaning of the words clear to the Goddess as she two smirked as chuckled quietly.

Stepping into the portal both traveled……to the past.

* * *

A million things ran through Xena's mind as she stared at the empty space before her. A few seconds passed before she looked down and quickly retrieved the Chronus stone left behind. 

_I don't like this at all._ Xena thought as she stared at the stone in her hand.

Her first thoughts were of Eve. Ella's words repeating her mind.

_Did you __really __believe that you were given the power to kill God's because of your daughter's birth?!_

Ella's throat should have been sliced in two with the chakrum…instead it had slid through Ella as if she were a ghost. Stripped of her powers to kill gods, Xena's fear for her child increased.

But her internal battle was nothing to what Gabrielle was experiencing.

Gabrielle had remained standing where she was as what had just occurred kept repeating in her mind.

The way Ella had transformed right before her very eyes. How her personality had completely flipped in the fraction of a second.

The sound of her laugh continued to ring in her ears. She shivered at the sound. Soo different from the laughs they had shared while traveling together. Her smirk not like the gentle smirk of embarrassment or joy that Gabrielle had watched form on the young girls face.

Something was terribly wrong here. Gabrielle was more then certain that what she had seen just now was not Ella at all.

Her mind played back all the moments she had shared with Ella.

"_Wait. I didn't come here to fight you. I followed you so I could learn from you."_ She heard Ella's awed voice.

_"You're going to trust me…………….just like that?" _

_"I'm always hungry. I could probably out eat you."_

_"Don't bet on it."_

They had both laughed together.

Remembering the night that she had been attacked and how she had truly feared for Ella's life. How protective she had become of her in soo little time.

_"If she was hurt in any way...I'll hunt you till the end of the earth."_

A small smile came to her as she thought of how angry Ella had been when she found out that she had missed the fight with the bandits.

Slowly the smile fell away as she remembered the day she had decided to see if Ella really knew how to defend herself. Gabrielle remembered her fear as Ella held her own sais against her throat. If Ella had wanted to……she could have killed her right then and there.

Gabrielle shook her head. None of what just happened made sense.

How Ella's face had beamed when she had sung her father's song.

She remembered how they had both exchanged stories of their childhood.

Gabrielle didn't know that she had begun to cry. Only noticing when the tears fell from her cheeks. Slowly she brushed them away and took a fortifying breath.

Yet among the three Aphrodite's thoughts were much more fearful than what anyone would have guessed.

Aphrodite had learned that she was the last Greek God and that Nemesis had returned from the endless cavern.

Her mind whirled with what all if meant. Swallowing the huge lump that had formed in her throat she wiped away the tears that had fallen.

"We need to find Eve." Xena said out loud. It snapped both Gabrielle and Aphrodite out of there revere.

"Do you think Ella's after Eve?" Gabrielle asked with her eyebrows scrunched up with a huge amount of doubt in her face.

Xena looked up into Gabrielle's eyes with worry clearly shining in her bright blues.

"I don't know……but I don't want to take any chances.

"I can take us to where she is." Aphrodite said with a horse voice.

Xena nodded her head. And with a fluttering of heart sparkles they were in front of Eve…and Virgil.

Screeching they scrambled to cover themselves.

Both obviously not expecting company.

Both Xena and Gabrielle had quickly closed there eyes and turned around.

"Sorry about that sweet cheeks. But we need to talk NOW!" Aphrodite said with a no nonsense voice.

Xena and Gabrielle had slapped their hands over there eyes after having seen both Eve and Virgil underneath one bedroll with each other. Both obviously naked.

"She hasn't even really known him but a day." Gabrielle mumbled out in what one would only assume was disgust. Only problem was that even though Eve didn't hear her, Xena DID!

Xena removed her hand from her eyes and forced herself to overcome the shock of finding her daughter in such a manner, and quickly focused on defending her daughter.

"Are you trying to say EVE forced herself on Virgil? _Please_ Gabrielle you _know_ what's more likely!"

Gabrielle turned angrily towards Xena.

"Are _you_ trying to say that _Virgil_ forced _Eve_?" Gabrielle asked hotly.

"Xena I thinking your forgetting the fact that your daughter is not innocent. _Ares _being proof enough."

A dangerous light entered Xena's eyes and she opened her mouth closed her eyes as she brought up a finger, shaking her head in denial.

"You did not just…"

"YES! I DID!" Gabrielle yelled right in Xena's face.

It looked as though both were actually going to physically fight for the second time in history.

Both Virgil and Eve watched in astonishment as they both still lay naked underneath their shared bedroll.

"HOLD IT!!!" Aphrodite yelled out and both Xena and Gabrielle found themselves on opposite sides of the clearing.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP!!" Aphrodite yelled.

"You both need to calm down and realize that you _don't _want to fight each other. Besides……..we don't have time for this……remember!?" Aphrodite said as her eyes switched between Gabrielle and Xena.

Gabrielle's anger melted as she continued to stare at Xena. Slowly the tension melted away. Gabrielle closed her eyes. Shaking her head she raised and dropped her arms.

"I'm sorry Xena. I'm not thinking clearly…"

"It's ok Gabrielle." Xena said as she two calmed down. Xena realized that Gabrielle was distraught with what was happening with Ella. In all honesty Xena felt just as betrayed as Gabrielle.

Xena couldn't really believe the person that she had watched traveling with Gabrielle was the same woman that they had seen in the halls of Olympus.

"Do you guys mind if we…" Virgil asked as he gestured to Eve and himself.

"We'll let you get dressed." Aphrodite cut in.

With that Aphrodite quickly grabbed Gabrielle and Xena and pulled them away.

* * *

Ella stared at the field she had stepped into as the portal behind her swiftly closed. Nemesis stood beside her. 

Turning Ella smiled at Nemesis.

The Goddess smiled wickedly beginning to chuckle knowing that neither Xena or Gabrielle……would have ever seen this coming.

"You are quite the genius Ella. Your plan is better then mine."

Ella bowed her head at the Goddess' compliment.

"I have been planning this moment for years. But only until you came can it be possible." Ella said with respect showing in her eyes.

Nemesis understood all too well what Ella was feeling. Allowing the memories and thoughts of the young warrior to seep into her godly mind and whirl around like a storm's wind.

"If we succeed…" Nemesis began.

"Let's not jump the boat just yet. There is still a chance that everything we do will be in vain. Let's just hope that our trip before here has truly brought everything full circle." Ella said as she turned back around and began to walk.

Nemesis followed without question.

"When you die…" Nemesis began softly.

"Go back to the future and bring my brothers and sisters. Don't let either _Eve_ (saying the name with disgust) or Virgil see me. You know what else needs to be done."

"Consider it so." The statement reassuring Ella that Nemesis would see to it that her requests would be carried out.

"Why are you doing this?" Nemesis asked her all of a sudden.

The question caused Ella to stop and turn to look at the Goddess. The tears that instantly appeared in Ella's eyes wounding the old god.

"You know why…"Ella's voice quivered as she whispered the words.

Nemesis' eyes studied the woman before her. Lifting her hand she caressed Ella's cheek.

"If I could take it all away……I would." Nemesis told Ella earnestly.

Ella closed her eyes causing the moisture in her eyes to squeeze out and spill. Opening them she looked at the Goddess with determination.

"Gabrielle is marrying Perdicus as we speak. It won't be long now..." Ella said with sadness in her voice.

Nemesis nodded, retracting her hand.

"Pray that all goes as it should." The Goddess whispered to Ella.

With that Ella sniffed and slowly began to walk forward.

Nemesis watched as Ella continued to walk away. Her hand turning and cupping as the Chronos stone appeared in her hand, glowing and shining it opened another portal. As she watched Ella disappearing in the distance she walked into the vortex and journeyed through time.


	22. Time is Waiting

Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated in SUCH A LONG TIME!! But life has been hell for me in the last year! But I'm back now! Now I promise...the more reviews I get...the faster I'll update!

* * *

Oblivious! One word that at this moment described her perfectly. After all these years she continued to be so oblivious to the things around her. Having thought that after _all_ the experiences she had had during her travels with Xena that she had stopped being so naïve. _Obviously not_. the blonde thought to herself.

Her mind continued to torture her as it replayed over and over what had just happened.

_Why didn't I see it?_

It was too much for her. Ella had already ingrained herself into Gabrielle's heart. For the first time in years she had found a friend. Someone whom she could travel with and share her experiences with. Having felt something that she had never experienced before when Ella was at her side. At least that's what she had thought.

Now though, her mind kept trying to see the friend she had known for these past few weeks in the woman that had stared at her with cold eyes on Mount Olympus.

Something was very wrong. The Ella that she had known was sweet, funny, joyful……nothing like the woman that she had seen just a few short minutes ago.

"Julius………she's going back to when Julius crucified us." Xena said as she held the chronos stone in her hand.

"Are you sure?" Aphrodite asked.

"I'm positive." Xena said as a snarl came to her face.

"Who is this girl?" Came Virgil's question.

Gabrielle shook her self out of her thoughts and answered.

"She's the one I was going to meet up with. We started traveling together not that long ago." Gabrielle explained.

Gabrielle stared at Eve as she said the next words, as Eve stared at her mother.

"Her name is Ella."

The second the name came out of Gabrielle's lips, Eve whipped her head around to look at her.

"Do you know who she is Eve?" Gabrielle asked anxiously. Something inside of her was telling her that Eve knew all to well who Ella was.

"No…" Eve said shaking her head, not sounding convincing at all.

Gabrielle looked over at Xena, letting Xena know without words……that she didn't believe Eve.

Xena sighed. Sadly……she understood that her daughter was lying.

"Eve……whoever this girl is……she's altering the past……if you know who she is we might be able to figure out WHY she's doing this."

Eve shifted almost nervously as her lips pursed angrily.

"NO Mother! You don't understand!" Eve said as anger erupted suddenly inside of Eve, her eyes flashing dangerous like when she had been Livia.

"It's impossible! It can't be her! It just can't be!"

With that Eve stormed away. Virgil looked at the others but quickly followed Eve.

Xena and Gabrielle looked at each other with knowing looks.

Whoever Ella was………something told both of them………..that Eve was the reason for whatever Ella was doing.

"We need to figure out what's going on before everything we know is gone." Aphrodite said as she tried to hug herself.

Gabrielle looked at Aphrodite and realized that she had never seen her really afraid. But at that moment……Aphrodite looked more human than God.

"We need to go back in time." Xena said as she stared at the stone in her hand.

Aphrodite and Gabrielle nodded there agreement.

Suddenly they were right in front of Eve and Virgil as they were running.

"We don't have time for this sweetums. Whoever this girl is……she's dangerous." Aphrodite said to Eve.

"You have no idea." Eve whispered.

No one heard her say it……except Virgil. He didn't say anything though.

Aphrodite took the Chronos stone from Xena's hand and soon a shimmering whirling portal appeared.

"WHERE ARE WE GOING??" Virgil screamed as the noise from the portal made a wind like a storm.

"INTO THE PAST" Xena yelled.

Gabrielle braced herself as she stared at the portal. Knowing that what laid beyond the portal………..would change the rest of their lives.

Nemesis had wasted no time. Quickly she had traveled back to the future……and now stood before a group of people that had immediately risen from the seats and drew their weapons.

Nemesis smirked.

"Your sister has sent me……to bring you to her." She said without further ado.

All stared at her. Eyeing her up and down. One of them, a man……maybe a little younger then Ella spoke first.

"Who are you?" He asked as his brown eyes stared directly into the Goddesses.

The smirk did not leave her lips. No fear……she like him.

"I am someone………who believes in justice."

The man didn't remove his stare from her. Defiant and reluctant to let her feel she could intimidate him.

"We don't have time to waste………Aladdin. Your sisters time is precious……we may not arrive in time."

Aladdin's eyes suddenly filled with worry.

"Take us to her." He said firmly……the worry slipping into his voice.

"Don't worry boy………..I haven't hurt her."

"If you did," another man who stood next to Aladdin spoke, "your dead."

"Don't worry Armand……I wouldn't even _dream_ of it." The Goddess said with a smirk. Turning slightly she raised her arm and pointed to just behind her.

A portal slowly opened, and all eyes stared at the portal as Nemesis stared at them.

"Time is waiting……" Nemesis said with a small chuckle.

What lay through the portal……….none of them expected.

* * *

Author's Note: (Smiling) I know...you want to know more...and how odd is it that the names of Ella's siblings sound so familiar huh? If you Review I'll put up the next chapter faster!! REVIEW!!


	23. Unknown Sacrifice

Author's Note: Don't kill me for being a few minutes late on the update!! Work got in the way! But I knew I had to update! All of you are going to love me and hate me for this chapter!! ENJOY!!

* * *

As all stepped through the portal, Xena automatically motioned for everyone to get low to the ground, none of them arguing- only doing as her hand signals instructed.

All of them shivered as their bodies registered the freezing cold of the snow and air around them.

They could hear hammers driving into wood in the distance. Everyone winced with each hit of the hammer.

Xena shook herself out of the memory her mind had conjured up, knowing that she needed to focus……lives were on the line.

Turning she looked at Gabrielle, and Gabrielle watched for Xena's instructions. Xena motioned to go down to the right, Gabrielle nodded her head as she brought out her sais and twirled them around……continuing to crouch she began to move down the 'path'.

Motioning to Eve and Virgil, she motioned for them to move behind……Eve all to well understanding that her mother was asking her to scout behind them……see if any danger lurked behind them. Eve made no motion that she understood, only grabbing Virgil's hand and dragging the unsuspecting man up with her.

Xena looked over and Aphrodite as the goddess of love had a look of worry on her face.

"If we don't figure out what this girl wants she could damage more than the past Aphrodite." Xena whispered.

Aphrodite looked up with a confused distracted look.

Xena just pursed her lips as she let out a sigh.

"I need you to focus. I know that what happened back there is a huge shock…" Xena clarified, "but I need you to push aside those feelings and see the bigger picture."

Aphrodite just stared at Xena for a few seconds before she said words that puzzled Xena.

"I know her. I keep thinking that I know her……but I……I can't figure it out Xena. It's like……It's like, I try to see her, you know, in my mind……and I……it feels like anything that's suppose to remind me of who she is……is gone. Like someone erased it or something." Aphrodite admitted.

Xena just stared at Aphrodite with a confused looking. Somehow knowing that Aphrodite's déjà vu……….was the biggest clue of all.

* * *

Gabrielle had moved around and stared out. From where she stood she could see the light in the cave that had housed both herself and Xena after the crucifixion. She saw Eli outside talking to himself……and then she heard talking from the opposite direction.

Quietly she moved in the direction, readying herself and her sais……knowing that a fight might be one step away. But what she saw next……changed everything.

Joxer……was standing up with his helmet in his hand…with a tear running down his face. It took everything she had gained as a warrior not to suck in her breath at the sight of him once more. Feeling herself close her eyes for once brief second and thank whatever deity had allowed her this blessing of letting her see him once more. But she didn't get a chance to feel anything more than that.

Because- then she heard that voice……a voice that no matter how old she would become…she would remember Lucifer's voice anywhere. And the words he spoke……shocked her beyond anything ever had. And the pain it caused more than she had ever known.

"It's the only way Joxer. Neither of them are destined to enter Heaven…ever! Xena has already fallen and Gabrielle is falling down to Hell as we speak."

That's when Joxer had turned, anger and rage filling his eyes as he spoke to Lucifer.

"You can't!! We had a deal!!" Joxer said, fear entering his eyes as he stared at the handsome angel, knowing that speaking to this creature…guy like that…could possibly kill him.

Lucifer let out a sigh as he stared at Joxer.

"The exchange of your soul never entering heaven- so their's might- is not nearly enough for the damage that they've caused…or will cause." Lucifer said in a manner that an adult explains to a child the realities of life.

Gabrielle had felt like all of the life inside of her had drained away. One thought repeating in her mind over and over……not being able to believe what she had just heard.

_No! By the God's No!_

Joxer closed his eyes and pursed his lips as he tried to pull himself together. With his eyes squeezed shut he allowed himself to speak, the words soft and so saddened in a way that she had never heard before……she knew that whatever Lucifer had asked of Joxer……it had to be big.

"I don't understand how swearing it will help your God! It's never going to happen anyway!! I know that now!!"

Silence. Maybe seconds. Maybe minutes. Gabrielle didn't know. All she knew was that she waited on baited breathe to what she would hear and see next.

That's when she saw Lucifer slowly walk up next to Joxer, as Joxer suddenly tensed, as he looked over at Lucifer.

"What if I can return them back to you…for a while at least? Give you more time."

Anger strong and fierce sank into Gabrielle's being as she watched Lucifer bait Joxer for whatever he wanted……with her and Xena's lives.

Joxer stared at Lucifer…not sure what to do say or do……and from the look on his face……Gabrielle closed her eyes as she knew what decision he had made.

Gabrielle squeezed her eyes shut tighter as she listened to the word slip out of Joxer's mouth.

"Deal."

Opening her eyes she watched as Lucifer's lips spread into a smile. Never in her life had she wanted to kill someone like in that moment.

"Go to them."

Joxer didn't wait to be told again. The sudden light in his eyes said it all. He would sacrifice anything for her and Xena. Tears slid down her cheeks as the truth pushed to be acknowledged.

Joxer would sacrifice anything……for her.

* * *

Xena had moved herself and Aphrodite down the left and now found herself listening to Eli pray to his "God".

Xena looked around……tried to see anything out of the ordinary……Ella might have placed herself…

The appearance of the golden light in front of Eli silenced everything for Xena. Listening and watching as Callisto spoke to Eli.

Aphrodite pulled on Xena's arm……distracting her from actually witnessing Eli running back into the cave.

"Xena……I can't feel Ella's presence here at all. I don't think she's here."

Xena's eyes snapped to the ground as her eyes widened. Squeezing them she snarled once more.

"She gave us a false trail." Xena said the words with anger.

Quickly she moved herself and Aphrodite back to where the portal had opened……missing Joxer……running into the cave.

* * *

Author's Note: The more reviews I get...the faster I write! You know you want to know what happens next!!REVIEW!!


	24. Enemies

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been busy due to the storms here in Florida! BOOOO to Faye and IKE!! Anyway! New chapter is a doozy if I say so myself! Hopefully the end of it is a shocker for you all! I hope it good! Let me know if you like it!

* * *

Numb. She felt numb all over.

Gabrielle felt like everything that she had known was wrong. Watching Joxer make a deal with the devil himself making her realize that the life that she had been leading- was because a man she had called 'friend' gave up his own afterlife……for her.

Suddenly she felt empty inside. As if the knowledge that he had sacrificed so much for her made her realize exactly how much she had _not _deserved the love that he had felt for her.

Gabrielle closed her eyes and cried.

Let the tears fall as she now had his face embraced in her mind. Moments that they had shared together in their lives flashing through her mind - events in their lives that had made him part of her and Xena's life.

Her eyes opened and she found herself able to stare into the opening of the cave that had housed them after the crucifixion.

In that moment she remembered the way he had looked into her eyes as his hand had gently caressed her face. He had looked like he was about to cry.

His eyes...the way they had looked at her...she had not understood what it had meant then...now...now she knew.

Gabrielle again closed her eyes, feeling the tears continuing to fall and doing nothing to stop them.

It took her several minutes to compose herself. A few minutes more to make sure all traces of her tears were gone before she made her way back to Xena and the others who were crouched low to the ground – apparently waiting for her.

Gabrielle shook her head at Xena. No sign of Ella.

Xena saw something in Gabrielle's eyes…but at the moment she had more important things that needed to be dealt with first. Xena turned and looked in front of her at nothing as her mind began to think of what it meant.

A grimace came to her face. "It's a false trail." Xena said with slight anger.

"She wanted to distract us."

"Distract us from what?" Gabrielle asked.

"Don't you mean when?" Aphrodite chimed in with a grimace and eyebrow lifted.

Xena's face showed discomfort until slowly her eyes began to open wide as realization dawned on her.

"Gabrielle……Ella said she had studied your scrolls. What's the most important scroll you've ever written?"

Gabrielle's face showed confusion. How was she supposed to know something like that? All of her scrolls were important to her. Gods……she hadn't written a scroll in soo long…

Suddenly Gabrielle's face paled. And since it was snowing, it was startling how white Gabrielle's complexion became.

Gabrielle knew which scroll she thought would be the most important of all. One word came out of her mouth……one name really……but the name was all that was needed to know which scroll she spoke of.

"Perdicus…"

* * *

Ella smirked evilly as she watched Callisto galloping on horseback toward her.

Ella had been waiting for her for over a day……all night really. She knew this part of the plan wouldn't work……but it would cause Xena and Gabrielle great pain……and that was more than enough reason to go through with it….even knowing the consequences.

Callisto had seen her standing in the middle of the clearing and had not wasted time in galloping towards her on her steed. Apparently Callisto believed that she could fight her.

_Wrong_.

Callisto may have been an opponent for Xena……but Ella was unlike any warrior Callisto had come across. After all…Ella knew where Callisto's soul transcended to.

Callisto screamed and drew her sword out as she galloped at full spead towards Ella.

Ella just stood there and smirked. Not moving a muscle as Callisto drew closer and closer.

Callisto never got the opportunity to jump off the horse and Ella quickly drew out her sword and sliced through the horses head.

Callisto had found herself on the ground covered in blood and the anger on her face would have burned a hole in another's stomach…but Ella……Ella just tipped her sword up with a smirk and allowed the blood drenched sword to settle on her shoulder.

Callisto snarled and let out a yell, but before she could move Ella held up an object. Callisto's face dissolved as she looked at the object. The once fearful gaze of Callisto became one of fear and understanding.

Ella smiled. "Good.." She purred, "Now you know what cards I hold."

Callisto looked up at Ella in shock…not believing that the woman before her had in her possession. Callisto tried to bring back the anger that had always fueled her……but the sight of the object……the sight of it had drained all of the hate out……and the fear from long ago once more.

"Where did you get it?" Callisto asked. Only a slight tremor in her voice even as her face hardened. Years of anger and hate allowing the natural snarl to encompass her face.

Ella's eyes seemed to glimmer with the sun's reflection. Ella slowly turned the object over in her hand, not bothering to make sure Callisto didn't try anything. Knowing that even if she did……she wouldn't succeed in getting far.

The thought had just made it's way into her head when Callisto tried to sweep the legs from under Ella.

Ella jumped, allowing Callisto's legs to swipe underneath her, but when Ella landed, she quickly kicked Callisto's face.

Callisto never expected the hit but recovered by rolling to the side and delivering a kick. But it never made it's target. Ella had captured Callisto's leg and pressed on a spot that caused Callisto to jerk and yell out in pain.

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!!" Ella yelled out as she began to lose her patience.

Callisto rolled and glared at Ella with a snarl. "WHAT DO YOU WANT??"

Ella's eyes bore into her own with a hate and rage that she had only seen in the mirror.

For the first time in years Callisto stared back at a face in fear. Ella's words caused the hairs on the back of Callisto's neck to rise, which never happened - until then.

"I want _you_... to change history..." Ella whispered out.

"And I will tell you when..." Callisto did nothing as Ella brought the gold medalion in her hand close to her face. "your sister gave me this."

* * *

Author's Note: If the end of this chapter was not unexpected LET ME KNOW!! Tell me if you liked it people!! REVIEW!!


	25. One Gift, One Choice

Xena's blue eyes flickered from one spot to another. Consumed by her thoughts, she was replaying the events that had been transpired earlier. Even as she did so it left her feeling anxious.

Traveling through time was dangerous and risky. They needed to be as discreet as possible, but her mind wouldn't even let her concentrate on her surroundings. It was plagued with Ella's face, Ella's smile, Ella's eyes.

Something…she was missing something. It didn't make any sense. How could it? It just didn't. All the pieces of this puzzle had yet to be uncovered. Xena just feared that when they finally would be…….it would be too late.

As they walked through the forest to where both knew would be a little cabin had both Xena and Gabrielle apprehensive.

Suddenly the sound of a horse galloping in the distance caught their attention. It was one moment…before they realized who it could possibly be. It was instinct that drove both Gabrielle and Xena to run through the woods, towards the distant voices.

As Gabrielle pumped her arms as she ran her heart jumped into her chest. Even as her legs pushed her forward her mind tormented her with what she knew was about to happen.

She would never expect what was about to happen.

* * *

After Callisto, Ella had stood at the outskirts of the forest for a small while.

Standing there with a small smile on her face she pictured Xena's face. Wondering how Xena would react when she realized what had just happened.

The thrill Ella felt at the pain she would cause Xena and Livia was something that hardly anyone had ever felt. Even Callisto – who at the moment was following her orders – had never felt this euphoric feeling of satisfaction that coursed through Ella's veins.

A movement in the distance made her smile fall, realizing who was soon to be facing her she readied herself. Taking a deep breath she made herself numb.....cold as ice.....knowing that what she was starting would test her very being...her very nature. But the justice that she.......that her family deserved forced her into this.

Slowly she could see the gleaming of light on armor.........and a pointy hat.

Gabrielle and Xena's eyes stared for only a second before both acted. Both reached for the Chronis stone and soon a portal opened. Aphrodite, Eve, and Virgil scrambled to chase after the duo, not understanding what was going on at all. When Xena and Gabrielle emerged from the portal both didn't stop a beat and began to run. The others followed as quickly as possible, Aphrodite not use to running just stopped and waited to sense where they would stop. Both Eve and Virgil just ran.

As they burst out of the forest they could hear the sound of a galloping horse to there right. Xena knew that it was her...her past self.....trying to get to Gabrielle before Callisto had.

Gabrielle's heart was in her throat.....to relive this day again was a nightmare come to life. It didn't take long for them to reach the top of the hill where they could see the cabin where Gabrielle and Perdicus had spent their wedding night.

"What is she planning?!!" Xena said as her eyes tried to find something out of the ordinary, something that had not been there all those years ago. Gabrielle's heart was hammering. Barely able to breath, she felt the panic almost consume her entirely.

Nothing was making sense. Why would Ella do any of this?

As his face had come into view Ella had felt her heart wrench at the sight of him.

Joxer.

So insignificant to the people around him......but Ella....Ella knew things. Things that no one knew, things from the future and from Gabrielle's scrolls.

Ella knew that Joxer would be here. He had been at Gabrielle's wedding......he had been Perdicus' best man.

She knew just what to do.

But nothing prepared her for the moment his eyes met hers.

When he saw her he froze and just stared. Nervous and slightly frightened at the sight of a woman standing and staring at you with no one else around for miles.

"Um.....(swallowing nervously) hello?!"

Joxer looked at the woman before him......the woman was beautiful but......oddly......Joxer didn't feel attracted to her. Something inside him had immediately told him that something wasn't right. She almost seemed like she had been waiting for him but.......but the look on her face showed such shock.

Slowly the woman's face slowly formed a small smile......and......and this look on her face.......such an odd look.

"Hi...." Ella almost whispered the word out.

Joxer remained a little nervous, seeing that the woman had a sword hilt sticking up from behind her.

Ella had to shake herself out of her behavior.

"I'm....I'm sorry.....I just......I know who you are and......it's (then staring directly into his eyes she spoke sincerely)...it's an honor and a privilege. I respect you immensely."

Now many knew Joxer to be ego-driven......but the way this girl spoke to him......the way she said she knew he was....it.......it made him feel like she really did.

Still Joxer remained quiet, waiting for the woman to speak.

Ella's eyes just continued to stare into Joxer's. She wanted him to understand that she wasn't lying...she wasn't conning him...she was just going to tell him.....that she knew.

"I know who you really are. I know who your real mother is."

She let the information soak in. Watched the brown pools slowly lighten as the realization to her words dawned on him.

"I know who your family is.....and I know that when I tell you that what I'm about to ask you will change history."

Joxer stared at the girl with a seriousness that few had seen. "Why are you telling me this? What do you want?"

Ella's eyes didn't fall away from his.....instead she walked up closer to him.

Joxer remained stock-still, not frightened...but unsure of what to do.

Ella was few feet away now.

Joxer could see her eyes now......brown with green flecks......and something......something so familiar about them.

Ella stood there trying to get the words out.......trying to do what she wanted.......and fighting the hardest thing she had ever done.

Swallowing down the clog in her throat she finally spoke her request.

"I.....I need you.....to sacrifice yourself....... in Perdicus' place."

* * *

Aphrodite appeared next to Xena and Gabrielle. "Are they here?" She asked.

Xena just continued to stare in front of her when her eyes found the sight of Callisto riding on horseback down to where Gabrielle's cabin lay.

Gabrielle stared without being able to turn away as she watched her past self walkout into the day with Perdicus right with her. Not knowing that she was crying Eve beside her spoke softly..."Maybe it's better if your not here."

"No." Gabrielle cut her off immediately.

Gabrielle swallowed down the lump in her throat. "I...I need to be here."

And it began......in front of their very eyes.

Perdicus placed himself in front of his Gabrielle.....Callisto was off her horse.

Xena and Gabrielle braced themselves.....they knew what would happen soon.

Gabrielle watched with tear filled eyes as she saw herself kissing Perdicus. Closing her eyes she knew what would happen next. Callisto would soon dismount her horse......Perdicus would push her behind him and go towards Callisto. She opened her eyes and watched as Callisto swung her sword slicing Perdicus, then kick him aside. She watched Callisto kick her past self down and stood above her ready to plunge the sword down.

Xena stared as she watched history repeat itself. Watched as she rode in just in time to kick Callisto back. Watched as she stood down Callisto and then began to fight. Suddenly thought something caught her eye. Her eyes caught light shining from metal. It took seconds to realize what it was. Who it was.

"Joxerwasn'tthere." Xena said as her heart suddenly was in her throat and her legs began to run as fast as she had ever run in her life. Gabrielle didn't know what was happening, turning and staring where Xena was running.

And her eyes caught it. The stupid armor...the stupid hat......it took seconds for her to realize he shouldn't be there......he wasn't.......

Gabrielle found herself running down the hill, fast enough to catch up with Xena. Virgil and Eve were right behind her. Virgil not understanding what was going on and Eve just as confused.

But Aphrodite.......Aphrodite stood on the hill with her eyes glued on Joxer as he neared the cabin, felt her heart shudder as a tear rolled down her rosy cheek. Another tear rolled down her face because....because she knew what meant......she had felt it before....knew what was about to change......and knew that she couldn't stop it from happening and turned her eyes away and closed them.

Xena was so close, but before she could reach him he was next to Perdicus as he began to get up. Gabrielle right beside her watched as Joxer pushed Perdicus back down. Both women watched as Joxer stood in front of Callisto, no weapon in hand...no fear in his stance, just a tear in his eye.

And both were confused, until Callisto was twisted around by a kick. Neither of them could have done nothing as Callisto twirled around and looked down at Perdicus and then at Joxer. Neither of them expected her to stop one second with shock on her face and then blink as she ran with a scream and buried her sword into Joxer's heart.

As it happened...Aphrodite gasped out and fell to her knees as she held a hand over her heart. And Xena and Gabrielle felt themselves scream out in horror as there legs burned as they increased there speed. Virgil watched as the sword buried into his father's chest for the second time in his life. His anguished yell of 'No' echoed throughout the valley.

Before they could make it Callisto pulled back one second and whispered something to Joxer and then within a blink of an eye had sliced his throat open. Before Xena could summersault down to prevent anything Joxer's blood spilled over the sand.

Their past selves spotted them and hadn't even rushed towards Joxer, but as Xena and Gabrielle reached Joxer they slowly approached.

Xena placed Joxer in her lap covering her hands in his blood. Quickly she gauged his wounds. Joxer was gasping blood, unaware of his surroundings, of Xena's touch, of any sounds. As Gabrielle dropped down beside him and saw all the blood...saw him dying on the ground for the second time in her life, all she could do was mumble 'no'. Gabrielle quickly tore a piece of cloth from Joxer's clothing and tried to press down on his wounds, stop the bleeding that drenched through the cloth as if it was nothing. Gabrielle watched Joxer's eyes as she began to cry.

Xena cried as she stared in shock as Joxer's gasps of air slowed.

Virgil skid down the slope of sand and reached his father. "DAD! Dad...." Virgil held his father's hand, already crying as he realized what was happening.

Gabrielle leaned down, staring into Joxer's face, whispering in tears "this isn't suppose to happen.....how did this happen?"

Xena just held Joxer in her arms, felt the last breaths that he took.....and watched as her tears splashed down into his hair.

Gabrielle watched as Joxer's lips stopped moving as his breaths began to still. Gabrielle stared into his face. Tears blurring her vision....but then...then she realized what had just happened.

"No. NO!!" Gabrielle's yells echoed through the valley. Her head swiveled to stare at the man she had called husband, standing up and bleeding......staring at her in disbelief.

And she realized.......Joxer had saved Perdicus.

Her head swiveled back to Joxer and she leaned over him towards his face.

"Don't you dare die on me...... DON'T YOU DIE ON ME JOXER!!!"

Gabrielle began to pull him into her arms and away from Xena.

Gabrielle's arms wound around Joxer's frame, and placed his head against her shoulder, imitating the way she had held him when he had been poisoned.

"Come on Joxer! Breathe for me Joxer!!" Gabrielle cried as she tilted his forehead towards her and held him tightly against her as she spoke to him.

"Come on Joxer...come on...breathe for me...." Gabrielle rocked him in her hold, letting herself cry as she felt an emptiness fill her......felt the life inside her slip away......like the breathe of life had left Joxer's body.

Xena's eyes were closed as tears slipped down her face. She just had her friend die in her arms....she hadn't been able to save him. And hearing Gabrielle only made it worse......because Joxer was dead.

"Gabrielle.." Xena whispered, still not opening her eyes.

Gabrielle continued to rock Joxer, unaware of Virgil watching with tears streaming down his face too.

"Gabrielle.....he's gone." Xena whispered.

"No!" Gabrielle sobbed as she rocked him harder.

"He doesn't die here......he's not gone."

Xena opened her eyes and found herself looking at her past self......who looked at her in shock. Slowing realizing that the past Gabrielle was staring at her future self with saddened eyes, and Perdicus still stood off to the side......unmoving, staring down at the man that had saved his life.

It took everything she had.....but Xena pulled herself together, she looked over at Gabrielle.....slowly she tried to pull Joxer's body away from Gabrielle.

Gabrielle hit Xena's hand violently and yelled "NO!!"

Gabrielle's green eyes glinted violently at Xena's blues.

"What's going on?" Xena's past self asked as both Xena and Gabrielle looked up.

Virgil couldn't stand the sight of his dead father one second more, he stood and began to run. Eve had been standing away from everything....away from the pain that her soul had inflicted......but as Virgil stood and began to run.......she ran after him.

Gabrielle continued to rock Joxer her eyes looking hollowly at the bloodied sand in front of her. She didn't notice her past self sit right next to her. But Gabrielle felt fingers on her elbow....and turned and stared into the younger face of herself.

The Gabrielle's stared into each other's eyes, not speaking with words......but her younger self read the older one's eyes. Read things that had never been said or spoken.......understood that the man that lay dead on the ground.......meant something more to her......than she could ever imagine.

Gabrielle finally looked away from herself and down at the man who had saved not just her life......but now the life of the husband she had lost.....and now.....as she realized she would never hear his laugh....never be annoyed by his stupid stories.....never have him say three little words to her...........she.................she just couldn't accept it.

And that's when the sound of laughter filled their ears. Gabrielle remembered the sound. And rage filled her as she turned her head, along with everyone else........and stared at a laughing Ella.

Ella continued to laugh as she saw the scene.

"Awwww, poor little Gabrielle's husband gets saved....and she's still sooo saaaddd." Ella said and then continued to laugh.

Gabrielle slowly removed Joxer from her arms and stood as she felt a rage that had rivaled this very day's events all those years ago. Xena had seen the look in Gabrielle's eyes as she stood and quickly stood herself, grabbing Gabrielle's arm before she did anything foolish.

Ella smiled and said "EWWW! Is warrior bard Gabrielle angry that her useless friend is dead."

And even though Xena had a hold on her Gabrielle still tried to lunge for Ella, feeling her hands slip down to her sais she unsheathed them and was trying desperately to get out of Xena's hold.

The sight only made Ella laugh. And the laughter only inflamed Gabrielle's fury even more.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT??!!" Xena yelled at Ella.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS???" Xena asked as she continued to struggle with Gabrielle.

Ella's eyes flashed and yelled out "TO TORTURE YOU!!!" The words made Gabrielle stop struggling as the snarl that had been on her face slid from her face......her mind finally reminding her that she had spent time with Ella....and that none of what had been happening was making any sense....until now.

"Why?" Gabrielle finally managed.

A snarl formed on Ella's lips. "She still hasn't told you.....has she?"

The word 'she' almost spat out of Ella's mouth.

Ella just glared at them and then turned and looked up on the hill......to where Aphrodite stood. Ella could feel Aphrodite trying to read her mind.....she just smirked.

"Oh no......it's not going to be that easy." She said, knowing Aphrodite could hear her.

Turning back to Xena she then laid eyes on Gabrielle. Slowly she let her hand slip into a large pocket to her side, Xena let go of Gabrielle and drew her sword. Ella smiled in response.

Ella pulled the item out held it up in front of her with two fingers.

Gabrielle stared at the object.

It was the necklace that Joxer had bought for her.....but it was fixed. Gabrielle was confused. She looked into Ella's eyes. And suddenly she remembered the night that the necklace had broke, remembered the way Ella had seemed truly sorry for what she had done.

"I told you I'd get it fixed." Ella said simply.

Gabrielle stood shocked. The rage that had been inside her had dwindled away, replaced with a confusion that seemed to increase as time passed. Neither Xena nor Gabrielle moved to attain the necklace. Ella let out a sigh, her eyes twitching to the form of Perdicus.

"Hey Perdicus! You mind handing this to your wife?"

The request was met with trepidation.

Ella of course smirked.

"Believe me if I wanted you dead you would be. No tricks. Just give it to her."

Perdicus approached slowly, looking up into Ella's eyes. Ella tilted her head and nodded. Perdicus reached up and took the necklace, observing it for a second, before slowly backing up - not turning his back on Ella for a second. He reached Gabrielle and finally turned to stare at her for a few brief seconds, seconds where she herself stared into his face. Slowly he handed her the necklace...and then stepped aside.

Ella's eyes were only on Gabrielle.

"Now......Now I give you a choice."

Gabrielle's eyes furrowed, not understanding.

Ella knew the look, and simply said, "I owe you."

Ella's eyes then twitched to Xena and then back to Gabrielle. "I will give you this one gift, and one alone."

Gabrielle said nothing, not knowing what to say at all. Feeling like the woman in front of her still held the girl she had been traveling with. Feeling like she wasn't seeing whom Ella truly was at all.

Ella's eyes pierced into Gabrielle's.

"Choose Gabrielle......today you gained the husband you lost back...and lost but a friend. Choose if you want your beloved Perdicus to live......or for history to repeat itself."

"It's a trick Gabrielle, how can she undo what's already been done!" Xena tried to spare her friend the decision and reason with her.

Ella's eyes flashed with hate.

"I WAS THE ONE TO TELL CALLISTO TO KILL HIM!!" Ella yelled out.

Xena and Gabrielle stared in shock at Ella.

"I was the one to tell Joxer to take Perdicus' place." Ella said quietly

"I'll tell you the exact place I entered this time......all of this will never have happened."

Gabrielle just stared shocked at Ella. Stared into eyes that had been so full of laughter and merriment......saw the hidden anger within her. And even as she did she knew her answer, knew that her greatest wish had come true.....and knowing that the cost was too high.

Xena's eyes had stayed on Ella for the few brief seconds after she spoke, but then turned to Gabrielle fearing what her choice would be. And it seemed like Gabrielle didn't have to think. Didn't need to battle with herself, didn't even need to look to Xena for advice......because she responded almost instantly.

"Let it repeat itself."

At this Ella's eyes almost seemed to gleam. "Really!? No need to look at the man himself? No need to assure yourself that life without him it wouldn't be better!(Voice becoming louder) More Fulfilling, A DREAM COME TRUE!!!" Ella's eyes blazed with anger.

Gabrielle closed her eyes and let the two tears fall from her eyes.

How many nights had dreamed of this moment, how many times in life had she blamed herself for his death. But then an image came into her head. It was Joxer's smiling face. The way he smiled at her as she bandaged his arm. The look in his eyes as he told her that he loved her. The laughs they had shared......the way that he had said that he would have to just deal with her not loving him.

As Gabrielle opened her eyes to stare at Ella's she knew that Joxer's life was more important then her happiness. Joxer had had a family. A beautiful son that would be a bard...and an incredible person......like his father.

Gabrielle's eyes locked with Ella's once more...and whispered out the words this time, "Let it repeat itself."

Ella's eyes dulled slightly, and with a slight nod she turned and began to walk away. "I came through four hours ago." Ella said as she continued to walk away. "In the field behind you."

Then Ella stopped at turned around.

"I said that I would let you choose......I never said I wouldn't try again. I'd move before I change my mind."

Gabrielle didn't need to be told again. She immediately turned and began to run up towards Aphrodite. Xena following close behind.

Ella watched them leave and then turned and stared at the people of the past stare at her....not moving....not understanding what had just occurred. Xena's past self just stared at her, as if she wanted to remember her face.

Ella just smirked at the woman. One thought running through her head.

You never even knew I existed.

* * *

Virgil's legs finally gave out, and he crashed to the ground. The tears cascading down his face as his has filled with sand and he gripped it and squeezed with all the strength he fell right behind him and immediately began to caress the back of his head.

"It's not your fault." She whispered. Knowing that she was the reason for his pain, and knowing that she could do nothing but hold him.

Virgil couldn't stop crying, gasping for breathe and feeling as though he was cursed.

Whispering he asked out loud, "Is this my curse?.......Am I suppose to see my father die over and over?"

Eve felt a tear fall down her face, her arm around his back trying to hold him as best she could.

Virgil's mind replayed the event over and over......haunting him. His head was hung low, eyes closed as he continued to cry, his tears finding the sand below him. He hurt soo much. It was too much.

Eve felt her heart wrench as she felt his whole body shake with the silent sobs that wracked his body. Wanting to take away his pain and bare it all herself......if she could spare this man any more pain she would gladly do it. It was her soul that caused it......and she alone should bare the agony of its actions.

She let herself cry and kiss the nape of his neck, letting herself remember the moment she turned and plunged her sword into brown sad eyes. Eyes that she knew would forever haunt her. It was her curse. Forgiving herself didn't mean that she would ever forget - and that......was a curse.

They didn't stay alone for long. Suddenly in a flash of pink they found themselves with company. Slowly and with another kiss to the nape of the back of his neck, she withdrew her embrace.

Xena said nothing as they found Virgil on the ground, with a dark puddle of sand beneath him. Xena's heart tightened as she remembered the look on his face as they had covered his father's body, looking up she found her own daughters face streaked with tears and knew exactly what she must be feeling at the moment.

Wither her eyes moist she met her daughters' eyes and motioned for her with a slight flick of her head.

Eve didn't need any further encouragement. Raising herself up she almost threw herself against her mother's embrace. Having missed it in the years since she had been gone. Allowing herself the luxury of taking comfort in her arms, she felt her mother kiss the top of her head and lead her slowly away.

Gabrielle though……Gabrielle felt as though her heart was breaking as she witnessed Virgil breaking down in front of her eyes.

A tear fell down her face as she closed her eyes and tilted her head down. Letting out a heavy sigh she braced herself.

Xena and Eve moved away a few seconds later……and Gabrielle was left alone to deal with Virgil.

But she couldn't move – couldn't speak, and when she tried……nothing came out.

Instead……she slowly began to lower herself to ground. When she was finally down she looked over at Virgil, still not able to see his eyes. Slowly she crawled over to him and tried to lift his head.

His hand slapping hers away with such a violent display of anger shocked her…but only for a second. Only because once in her life she had watched the one she love die in front of her…and knew exactly how the sadness melts……and the anger fills you.

Again she tried to touch him and again he slapped her hand away. And soon it became a scuffle as Virgil tried to keep her away from him and Gabrielle just wouldn't have it.

Finally lifting his head he tried to block her hands but Gabrielle only tried harder to touch him. The look in his eyes making her heart feel as though it were shattered.

When he began to struggle more violently she just threw herself onto him and hugged him to her as tight as she could.

He tried to pull away even as Gabrielle tightened her hold. Virgil's eyes were red as the tears pored out from deep within and the anger increased. But through his anger Gabrielle just squeezed her eyes shut as she knew what was to come.

And it did……and it was almost her undoing.

Virgil began to yell at her.

"I HATE YOU!! I HATE YOU!! I HATE YOU!!!"

Gabrielle's eyes opened as she held onto him with all the strength she had……and the next words he said…the words he said…..they……they made her break.

"WHY DID HAVE TO LOVE YOU MORE THAN ME??!!! WHY??!!! WHY??!!!!!!"

Virgil's tortured screams made her start to shake, made her tears flow harder….made her understand that he blamed HER! That after all was said and done…….Joxer's son knew that Joxer had charged Livia to save her……because he would do anything for her……no matter the cost.

Gabrielle began to slowly rock them both as Virgil continued to lower the cries of his 'why's', as she slowly let his head rest between her chin and shoulder. And the shift was almost worrying.

Gabrielle was soon supporting both of them as Virgil slumped against her as he began to sob again. And Gabrielle silently cried with him, rocking him now, her arms around his shoulders and holding his head to her.

"Shhh. It's ok……it's ok." Gabrielle whispered to him, kissing the side of his forehead and realizing that even though he was a man……he was still Joxer's little boy.

And she rocked him like he was little boy.

Virgil's tears soon began to turn into sniffling.

Gabrielle again kissed he side of his forehead, and closed her eyes – then let out a breath.

Opening her eyes she stared into the sand in front of them.

Then she spoke, the words murmured against the side of Virgil's head…and said with everything she had in her heart.

"Your father loved you more than anything in this world."

Virgil said nothing, just letting out a huge breathe. Gabrielle moved her mouth away so she could speak better……so he could hear her better. Her voice gruff from all of the crying…and all of the emotions in her body, the moisture in her eyes welling once more as she spoke.

"I don't blame you for hating me. I can't!"

Gabrielle sniffled as she fought back the tears, wanting Virgil to understand she meant what she was saying.

"But don't you ever think that your father loved me more than you."

Virgil let the tears fall without moving, just letting them roll as all the anger in him drained away.

Gabrielle then moved herself away slightly and took Virgil's head between her hands.

"He wanted you to have everything that he never could! (Caressing his hair back from his face) He wanted you to learn…to be skilled and to have things he never could."

Virgil looked up into Gabrielle's eyes……seeing a sadness there that he had never seen before.

"It's ok if you hate me. It's ok if you never want to see my face again……but I want you to know that I knew from the way he introduced you to us. (suddenly a smile came across her face) from the way his eyes lit up and the pride in his voice…he loved you more than you could ever imagine."

The words made Virgil close his eyes and lower his head as he sniffled.

Gabrielle's heart almost stopped as she looked at Virgil……he looked so much like Joxer at the moment it hurt.

"Your father loved you more than he could ever love me……because you were his son. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise." Gabrielle whispered the last sentence.

Virgil slowly nodded his head. Gabrielle running her hand through his hair to straighten his hair out. It was sticking up in the way Joxer's use to.

Virgil felt the comforted by the way Gabrielle caressed his hair. It made him feel like when he was a child and sick…and his mother would caress his hair when he was sick.

Gabrielle wiped away the remaining tears on Virgil's face, and spoke softly to him.

"Virgil….I need you to be strong right now. I know you feel like everything is falling apart…………..but I won't let you give up. Your father never gave up……and I'm not about to let you start."

Virgil nodded his head in a serious fashion.

"We have to go." Gabrielle spoke softly, and slowly began to move. Virgil slowly got up along with her. Continuing to sniffle and now trying to wipe the evidence of his cry away with the backs of his arms.

"Xena probably thinks I'm weak now." Virgil's voice came softly as he continued to sniffle and clean himself up.

Gabrielle stared at him for just a second before reaching into a small pocket and slowly reaching up and moving Virgil's hands away as she wiped at his face for the second time in a week.

The action actually caused Virgil to smile bashfully.

"Your not weak……and don't think about what Xena thinks. Just be you……don't ever feel ashamed for being yourself."

Virgil kept the smile on him face, his eyes twitched from his own hands to her face.

He acted so much like his father at the moment that Gabrielle had to push back tears.

"Thank you Gabrielle." And with that he looked up at her face.

And with emotion in her voice she said…."You never need to thanking me for anything. Your part of my family."

Virgil laughed and then looked down as he suddenly felt himself about to cry again. Gabrielle leaned up and pressed a kiss to his forehead, closing her eyes and letting herself pretend for just one second….letting herself imagine that he wasn't just family……that Meg wasn't his mother…..that……that….she let the fantasy go….pulling away and slowly whispering "Let's go."

* * *

Ella watched Virgil and Gabrielle leave with Xena and Eve that waited for them in the distance. Ella swallowed the lump in her throat……allowed herself to feel something for Virgil….but only for a second.

"Everything seems to be going perfectly." Nemesis said from beside Ella.

Ella just watched the portal close…knowing that she would soon fade.

"For now. As soon as I see them I'll know that everything has gone perfectly. Just make sure that Livia and Virgil don't see me."

Nemesis smiled and smirked.

"You know they call her Eve now."

Ella's eyes darkened.

"I call her abomination."

"They might say that about you."

The words caused Ella to turn and stare at Nemesis with a cold glare that rivaled a god's.

"I was made into what I am. That's why I feel more for Callisto than for Xena."

At this Nemesis quirked her head to the side with a curious look. Ella just turned her head as she watched as the portal swallowed the travelers through.

"Xena lost only a brother…….Callisto lost everything. Why does Xena get absolved of all the crimes she's committed while Callisto – who has no mother – no father – no one to help her through the darkness….

Ella didn't finish, instead she then turned back to Nemesis just in time, as she began to fade into nothing…..but her last words leaving their mark on Nemesis.

"…who is the one that deserves more than the world gave her?"

Nemesis stared at the empty space beside her with sadness in her heart.

With the more she knew Ella……the more she saw the beauty in her soul…the light that shined brightly within her had dwindled down like a fire without air, and all Nemesis…a Goddess of the old world could do…was let one tear fall.

Turning around Nemesis opened a portal…and went to find Ella's brother's and sisters. Soon enough…she would need them.


	26. Brotherly Love

Gabrielle didn't even take the time to stop as she exited the portal. Her legs moving faster than she had ever thought they could move. Arms pumping as she tried to reach the edge of the forest, barely noticing Xena right behind her.

Both panting as they ran to where Ella said she had entered.

Virgil and Eve could barely keep up with them. Neither of them was moving as fast as Xena or Gabrielle. But Gabrielle's anger fueled her strength, just as it was Xena's.

All Gabrielle could think about was how much she wanted Ella to pay for what she was doing – for what she had already done.

It didn't take long for them to reach the field…and as they did Ella appeared out of the portal.

Gabrielle's face was filled with such rage, and Xena could do nothing but chase after Gabrielle as she ran towards Ella. Gabrielle's thoughts on hurting Ella as much as she could…

But she wouldn't get the chance.

Ella saw her before she even made it half way – and that sinister smile of hers formed on her face.

The sight of Gabrielle here already meant one thing…her plan had succeeded.

Turning to Nemesis, both shared a smirk and turned back, as Nemesis again formed a portal.

Gabrielle let out a scream as she tried with all her strength to reach them…but she was already too late, they had vanished through the portal.

Gabrielle fell to her knees as she felt all of her emotions consume her. Crying freely as she felt such hatred filled her. And yet when Xena placed a hang on her shoulder…the anger in her rose once more.

"Gabrielle you need to calm down…" Xena said softly. But it wouldn't help Gabrielle one bit.

Gabrielle stood up, and when Xena saw her eyes – she knew.

Gabrielle's blue green eyes blazed with the raw emotions that were boiling over her.

"I'm going to kill her Xena…I don't care what I thought of her before..."

Xena actually shivered as she heard the words fall from Gabrielle's mouth. Her voice was dead; even as the emotions played in her eyes…her voice was void of any emotion.

It scared Xena more than anything ever had.

"We need to figure out where she's going…we don't have much time…" Gabrielle said as she began to walk towards Virgil and Eve who had just now entered the field.

Xena just stood there, for the first time not knowing how to handle what was happening.

One thought going through her mind over and over.

_Eve knows what's going on...and I need to find out what it is..._

And with that Xena turned and stared where Eve stood, both staring at each other. From the look on Eve's face, it almost seemed she knew exactly what was about to happen.

* * *

Aladdin's dark brown eyes bore into those of Nemesis, even with just the glance that he was giving her as they walked, his eyes spoke of pain... a pain Nemesis now understood.

"Why do you call my sister by her nickname? Ella is what we would call her when we were little..."

Nemesis smirked but continued to walk as she answered Aladdin's question.

"It's the name Livia knows her by."

Suddenly all stopped and surrounded Nemesis with weapons at the ready as all eyes became filled with anger...and hate.

Nemesis eyes found Aladdin's as the anger and panic in his eyes made his eyes become black as death.

"WHERE'S OUR SISTER!!!???" He yelled at Nemesis as the other slowly began to advance on her.

Nemesis didn't fear them one bit, instead she turned her hand up and suddenly...a knife appeared in her hand.

Everyone froze as the recognized the knife instantly.

Aladdin's eyes slowly faded to the dark brown from moments before, at a loss as to how Nemesis had the knife.

"How did you..." Aladdin asked confused.

"Your sister gave it to me - to prove to you...that I'm an ally."

Slowly Amarice walked up to the goddess with eyes only for the knife.

"Father gave it to her," Amarice stared at the knife, her black skin contrasting drastically with the white skin of the goddesses as she reached for the knife, "Just before she left to go to Chin...he told her only to use it if she had no other option."

Nemesis wrapped her hand around Amarices as she tried to take the knife from her hold, Amarice tensed immediately.

Armand reached behind him and swiftly pulled his sword free as he quickly placed his sword against Nemesis' throat.

"Let go of my sister!"

Nemesis ignored him and stared at Amarice. Big blue eyes with dark Nubian skin, curly black hair that fell to her shoulders...she looked nothing like her twin.

It was then that Nemesis' head slowly turned and stared at the raging blues of Armand. Short burnt curly red hair was incredibly bright next to his pale white pale skin.

"I'm not hurting your twin Armand...I'm only showing her that if I have the knife," pausing for effect she let her eyes drift back to Amarice's, "then there was no other option for Ella."

Aladdin stepped forward as Lei and Tyro took up his left and right in case of anything - readying themselves for a fight.

Circe stood behind Nemesis, readying herself to use her witchcraft against the goddess if need be. By her side stood Telephus and Hyllus both with their bows and arrow at the ready. Alexiares and Anicetus both held swords at the ready as they kept watchful eyes on the Goddess. All willing to die to save their siblings.

Asiya quickly stepped through the circle that her siblings had formed around the goddess and quickly intervened.

"Stop!" Asiya turned and looked at Aladdin.

"Why would she show us the knife if she had harmed her," Asiya said referring to their sister, "right now we need to trust her...even if its just so we can keep out eyes on her.

Aladdin's eyes stayed on Nemesis, not looking to his sister for even one second. "Asiya's right..." he eventually muttered. With the flick of his head all of them eased.

"Is Ella ok?" Came a slightly younger voice.

All eyes turned to the youngsters of the group, the ones that Asiya had been protecting behind the others.

Nemesis saw the teenage boy with strawberry blonde hair and blue green eyes as well as the younger ones spread behind him, almost hidden in fear.

"She's fine Livius," Nemesis spoke quiet and calmly, "but Ella asked me to bring you someplace."

Livius' eyes sparkled with concern for his sister.

"Does she still hurt...you know...inside?"

The question made his older brothers and sisters to look at him with pain in there own eyes, the horrors of that day forever ingrained in all of their minds...and hearts.

Nemesis looked down at the ground as tears formed in her eyes, and as she did so Aladdin was slightly taken off guard as he saw this. A shiver traveled through Aladdin as the Goddesses eyes raised and slowly spoke one word.

"Yes."

The siblings all exchanged looks, all looking to Aladdin - who next to Ella was second in command - seeing what he thought they should do.

Really it wasn't a hard decision, "Take us where Ella wants us." He would travel to hell and back for Ella...he would do anything for her.

* * *

Ella found herself smiling as she exited the portal, as Nemesis traveled right beside her.

"Take my brothers and sisters to Melodia," turning her head she smiled at Nemesis, "keep them out of sight...until just the right moment."

Nemesis smirked.

"Do you think Melodia is the right place?" Nemesis asked with slight worry being heard in her voice.

Ella's smile slowly fell.

"There's no _right_ place...It's the best place that I can think of that will be to our advantage."

Nemesis sighed, then with the twist of her hand opened a portal for herself, but before she could enter the portal - _she _stepped out of it.

Nemesis stared at her other self without any shock. Ella just smiled as she saw the other Nemesis.

"Your siblings are in position...though I must say...Aladdin is more stubborn than you let me believe."

Ella's smile again vanished.

"Is he alright?"

Nemesis smiled softly and nodded. "Reading his thoughts made me understand just how much he cares for you."

Ella's eyes glanced to the right and to the ground, almost as if contemplating the information.

"I know."

Both Nemesis' tilted there heads at the two words.

"But he grew up like a brother to you." One of them said, but Ella's head snapped back up immediately.

"But he's not my real brother! His love for me isn't wrong its just (Ella paused, letting out a deep breath), I loved my husband more...and Aladdin understood more than anyone what we both risked to be with the other."

Again Ella looked away, even as she spoke.

"I love Aladdin...maybe once it could have been more than brotherly love (looking up her brown green eyes flicked between the two goddesses), but I made a choice...I married the man that made me into a wife..."

Ella didn't realize she was crying as she spoke, but both Goddesses were moved by it.

"He made me into a mother...he...he completed me."

Both Nemesis' stepped forward, both reaching out an arm to rest on her shoulder as both tried to comfort Ella.

"If things go right...you won't be in pain for much longer."

Ella's tear stained face found a thumb brushing away a tear, and Ella took the hand and held it tightly as she closed her eyes...hoping...that they were right.

* * *


	27. Not All Is Revealed

Author's Note: I wanted to thank Aserene for coming on as my Beta! Hopefully together we can turn this into a great story! Let me know what you think guys!

* * *

Xena wasted no time. Quickly she approached Eve and reached out and grabbed her daughter's arm and pulled her over to the side.

Eve, of course, was out of breath but still managed a shocked look on her face as her mother maneuvered her.

Eve stared back into those light blue eyes that men quake in fear from and for one second was taken back to the time when she herself had faced off against her mother. And as her mothers eyes bore into her own she knew that the time had come, the time to face her past demons. Yet she knew that if she told her mother, if she told her mother what she had done, everything would change.

Xena saw the fear in her daughter's eyes. Knowing in that moment that Eve indeed knew who Ella was, and still Eve had said nothing.

"Eve…" Xena began slowly in a coaxing manner, "I know that somehow you're not telling me something. But I need you to tell me if it has anything to do with Ella! If you know who she really is..."

And before Xena could finish Eve ripped her arm away from her mothers grasp.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND MOTHER!!" Eve screamed as her own blue eyes flashed with fear and doubt.

"IT CAN'T BE HER. SHE'S DEAD! I ORDERED HER DEATH!!"

It was with these words that Gabrielle, Virgil and Xena stared at Eve in shock.

And as Xena stared into her daughters eyes…everything became clear.

"Eve…" Xena said in a shocked whisper, "what did you do?"

And Eve just stared back at her with water eyes trying to forget the horror that she had caused. But you can't run from your demons, they always seem to find you.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

_Livia stared down at the woman from her horse, a viciousness in her eyes that contrasted harshly to the other woman's innocent wide eyes._

_"We do not deny Rome to be our home, we only differ in beliefs! Why can't we live in peace? We do not harm anyone, nor do we wish to fight, we only hope that we may practice what we believe."_

_Livia's instinct was to slap the woman for her stupidity._

_"Your **beliefs** defy the Gods!! And to defy the Gods is to go against Rome!!"_

_The woman's eyes searched hers for what she didn't know, but for Livia there was nothing to search for._

_The woman below had children around her legs, holding onto their mother as they stared up in fright at her. Livia thrived on fear, and soaked up the stares with great satisfaction._

_"Livia, Champion of Ro…Empress of Rome…" the woman stopped and began, "we are your people, and do not go against Rome! We only wish to spread our beliefs with others; we do not force those to believe as we do…we only spread the word…"_

_Livia leaned down from her horse and glared at the woman._

_"Those who follow and spread the teachings of Eli will be crucified!"_

_The words were said viciously without heart to the woman. The woman just stared up in shock at Livia._

_Livia's wild eyes glared down at the woman. "What is your name woman?! How dare you even speak to me?!!"_

_"Some call me Ella…" the woman began but was quickly interrupted._

_"If I hear one word of Eli's teachings…you will pay with your own life Ella…I promise you!!"_

_Ella just stared at the woman with bewildered eyes, and courageously spoke again._

_"Why do you have such hate inside you?!"_

_The evil smile that formed on Livia's lips making Ella stare at the woman as if she were the devil himself._

_Livia straightened in her bridle and said nothing as she turned her horse and began to ride away. Her second in command quickly rode beside her and intelligently waited what she had to say._

_"I want men here tonight…make sure she's made an example of."_

_"Yes Livia…"_

_

* * *

_

Xena closed her eyes, trying to contain the disappointment and disgust of her daughters past actions.

"So you had her killed?! For no real reason…" an incredibly angered Virgil said next to another incredibly angered Gabrielle.

Eve lowered her head. "I'm sorry!" Tears were slowly traveling down her face as shame and horror at her own actions filled her.

Gabrielle said nothing, not staring at Eve or Xena. For some reason Gabrielle knew that Eve still hadn't told them everything. In the short time that she had spent with Ella, Gabrielle was sure that something bigger caused her to change in the drastic way that she had. Despite what had happened Gabrielle felt as if the girl she had traveled with was more of who she really was, then the sadistic villain they now came to know her as!

But the image of Joxer dying in her arms wouldn't leave her. The weight of his body against hers was something she would never forget. Holding back the tears that threatened to drown her world, she turned away from the others and walked away.

Virgil watched the young blonde warrior woman walk away, knowing how she must of felt with what was going on.

Turning Virgil looked over to a pensive Xena, almost as if she were trying to work in her brain what this Ella was up to.

"Do you think she wants revenge Xena?"

Xena shook her head. Revenge would seem the right answer to this, but like Gabrielle - Xena suspected that there was more to the story. Yet Xena knew pressing Eve wouldn't get her any further. Eve was trembling slightly as she continued to cry, making Xena believe that whatever else happened must have been terrible.

"I think she wants more than revenge...but right now we can't stand around figuring out what she's after, she's going to be using her head start to her fullest advantage. We need to find out where she's going."

"You mean _when_!" Came Aphrodite's voice.

Everyone turned as a sparkle of pink hearts appeared to the right of them.

Aphrodite walked towards them and quickly spoke.

"I've been looking for her from before you two met to when this all started to happen and I can't sense her anywhere!!" Stopping in front of the others she wrapped her arms around herself and shivered.

"I don't know why I can't sense her!!" Aphrodite continued.

Xena just stared at the love goddess, realizing exactly what it meant.

"We'll just have to test our luck..." Xena said slowly as she looked over at Gabrielle.

Gabrielle's eyes moved from Aphrodite's figure to Xena's.

"You think we should jump through portals from one time period to another...just...hoping to find her there??!!"

Xena let out a heavy sigh as she closed her eyes squeezed her eyes with her hand, pulling towards the bridge of her nose.

"Gabrielle that's the only thing that we can do now," moving her hand finally, "Until we get a lead that's all we can do!" Xena said with as much determination as she could muster.

Gabrielle's eyes seemed hollow as she gave a slight nod, as if the confusion inside her made her empty of any real emotion.

Xena felt her heart tighten to see Gabrielle like that, but nonetheless Xena knew they had to keep moving knowing that Ella meant what she said. Ella would keep trying to hurt them and their only hope of stopping her was to find her.

* * *

Author's Note: READ AND REVIEW!!!


	28. Consuming

Ella smiled as she heard the song he was singing. Comforted by the familiar tune she was taken back to a simpler time- A time when love was the only thing that existed, when life was a great adventure.

The song made her chuckle and look down as she walked closer to where the voice was coming from. Hearing the song made her think of her brothers and sisters. Thinking of them made her think of home - which made her think of her family.

Soft brown eyes began to water as she thought of her beautiful babies, her reason for living. Angelic faces with a mischievous glint in there eyes. Almost always getting into some trouble making her crazy half the time and hysterical with laughter the other half. Life had been worth living then.

Until Livia.

Instantly her spine straightened and her heart hardened.

It felt like it happened just yesterday. The pain raw, and crippling.

Closing her eyes she tried to fight off the sounds of their screams. Hearing her babies' terrified screams, trying to fight her broken body to move, praying that she could just save them, to just let her die and save her babies. But her prayers fell on deaf ears.

The Roman soldier had defiled her, taken everything she believed in and ripped it from her. All she had left were her brothers and sisters... and they wanted revenge for what had been done to there own loved ones.

Ella remembered when she woke how she had felt the life draining from her, her eyes blurred as she made out the images of her children. Ella closed her eyes against the image. Seeing her husband and children...lifeless...hanging from the crosses...

She died that second. Wishing herself to just die...to give up on breathing. That was when it happened.

She saw herself.

With all the pain that she was feeling, shock still overtook her at the sight of herself - standing just a few feet away, wearing strange clothes. Slowly the woman that looked like her approached her as she lay there on the ground, no strength or will to even move.

Stopping in front of her, the woman lay down beside her, mimicking her position. A look of pain in her own eyes as she looked up and to the bodies that were in front of them.

"I know you want to die." The woman said to her.

The woman's eyes looked back down to her own.

"I _am_ you."

Ella knew instantly that she was as the woman moved her shirt slightly, showing her the birthmark that she herself had below her neck.

"And I came to change this! I came to change my past...and our future."

That's how this had all started. The woman was her, from the future. A future that she was told would only repeat this pain, this suffering. Her future self told her that originally she had died here. Not bothering to fight to live. But that she had to. Fight!

"Fight!" The word said with such intensity that Ella's body responded. Her heart beat faster, the pain intensifying as it did.

"You change this! You can make sure none of this ever happens. Do whatever it takes to make sure the bond between them is broken. If not...will be doomed to this fate forever."

Those were the words that she had been left with before she had fainted as her body registered all of the pain fromt he damage that had been inflicted upon her.

The next time she woke, she found her head dangling from Aladdin's arms. Barely able to open her eyes she heard what had happened, and how they thought she was dead.

She tried to speak, but only a slight noise came out. Noone...but Aladdin heard her.

Quickly hands reached for her, placing her on a soft bed, water against her lips and soon sliding through her lips.

Ella continued to walk towards the singing as she remembered the crying of her brothers and sisters. They had been off on a missionary, to spread the word of the one true God.

She had stayed behind because of her newborn baby, who was nursing from her. Her tenth miracle. Little Aurelia.

Normally she would have gone with her brothers and sisters, but with Aurelia's birth came the necessity of nursing her child.

Ella stopped in her tracks as the memories came flooding back to her.

They came in the middle of the night.

They had tried to remain quiet, but her ears had heard something.

Slowly, as not to wake the man she love, she slipped from their bed. With light feet she went to her sisters cot, and as quietly as she could woke her sister, telling her that she was going outside. Rylynn had nodded her head, agreeing to watch the children if she took too long.

Ella closed her eyes.

The second she opened the door she knew something was deathly wrong.

Moments later men attacked her, five holding her down as they went into the house. As she heard her children screaming the butt of a sword came crashing down on her face.

Through out the night she was tortured. Beaten. Raped. Humiliated.

And still none of that mattered to her.

Ella let the fear tears fall from her eyes as the need to grief almost overwhelmed her...but there was no time for that. The blood of her family - her brothers and sisters, her neices and nephews, her own children - they all needed solice...peace that only revenge seemed to call for. And she would kill to give them that. She would become the monster she had strove her whole life to bring down with the way of love.

Because there was one thing that she had never realized - one thing her father never told her.

When all you've loved is lost - only pain and hatred remain. And it consumes you.

* * *

Author's Note: I promise the next chapter is going to have alot more action! Pretty soon is going to get wickedly confusing!


	29. Never

Gabrielle had thought that not being able to remember Joxer's face was a curse. Now as she walked around with his blood staining her clothes, she realized that she was cursed to remember his dying body in her arms. Remember the sound of him gasping as he struggled to bring air into his dying body.

Squeezing her eyes shut she tried not to cry, tried not to remember how the same event with Perdicus had left her scared for most of her life. Yet this time...this time with Joxer - it was worse.

The guilt she had felt at watching Joxer die as Livia drove the sword into Joxer's stomach had left her with nightmares. Nightmares that would make her wake with a silent scream torn from her throat, the kind of dreams that left you in a cold sweat and the hope that you could pull yourself together before someone noticed how distracted you were.

When the furies had made her imagine Joxer as a ghost it had affected her more than she could have thought...more than she could have ever known. She had missed his presence almost instantly. A world with no Joxer had suddenly been dimmer and sadder.

If it was one thing that Joxer did it was make you smile. Make you realize that life wasn't as bad as it seemed. Joxer always saw things on the brighter side. Even when he felt horrible he still managed to smile.

As the years had passed she had missed that, missed the way he saw things as innocently as a child.

Suddenly the image of Joxer's pale face as he gasped for air filled her mind. The weight of his dying body as he slowly faded from this world makes her suddenly sag. Tears again fill her eyes as she looks down at her clothes. Clothes that were still stained with **his **blood. Trying to remain rational was well and far out the window as she realized she was wearing Joxer's blood on her.

Tears were already spilling down her face as she quickly turned and walked as fast as she could to the small lake at the bottom of the valley.

* * *

Xena caught the tears spilling down Gabrielle's face just before she turned and walked away from them. Xena turned her eyes to Virgil as he too watched Gabrielle walk away. The sad look on Virgil's face reminding her so much of Joxer that for a moment Xena had to control herself from crying.

It took a lot to make her cry. A lot.

But watching Joxer die in front of her for a third time - and helpless to stop it again was more than even she could take.

Xena missed him. Even after all these years as Gabrielle and she had traveled, she would hear odd clanking she would catch herself smirking and wait for the familiar song that always came from Joxer's lips. He was as annoying as he brothers were when she was little, but she still loved him as her friend. And sometimes, sometimes she felt love for him like he really was her brother.

When she would realize its was just a street vendor or someone cleaning pans...her heart would drop as she realized what had happened to her friend.

Even worse than that had been when the warrior princess noticed Gabrielle do the same thing. Watching Gabrielle's eyes suddenly light up with a sparkle and a smirk form on her lips. And then the eyes would dull as she would remember. Xena would watch the sparkle die and pain take its place.

Xena knew that Gabrielle was in love with her, that they belonged together...but sometimes, sometimes she wondered if Gabrielle had loved him. Loved him and not known it...until...until it was too late.

Many nights she had passed wondering that if they hadn't been taken into the ice cavern by Ares, if just maybe Gabrielle would have in her own time returned Joxer's feelings. When they were in Melodia it almost seemed as though Gabrielle was fighting herself. Xena had tried to egg her into some sort of action.

Then months had passed, and Gabrielle had told her that she had told Joxer that she didn't love him like that.

Xena hadn't believed her.

Even now Xena found herself wondering if Gabrielle was realizing what had just happened. What she had just given up to let Joxer live.

Virgil moving towards Gabrielle snapped her out of her thoughts, looking over at Eve she saw the terrified look in her eyes and knew she had to get to the bottom of what was going on.

And maybe...just maybe...she could stop Ella from hurting Gabrielle more than she already had.

* * *

Aphrodite stared at the portal before her, open to the not so distant future from where they were. She tried to concentrate, tried to find a time period that she sensed Nemesis.

Aphrodite shivered as she thought the name. The second that her real name was spoken she knew who the goddess was.

Nemesis was a god of the old world. A god that could easily have killed all of them. Aphrodite was just thankful that the others didn't know exactly how powerful she was.

Then her mind turned to 'Ella.'

The blonde goddess couldn't put her finger on why she knew the girl. Why in the back of her mind she knew that Ella was very important, that she was someone that she was not only _suppose _to know - but someone that she needed to know.

Suddenly she sensed something.

"I THINK I FOUND SOMETHING!!" She yelled out, causing all to turn and look her way.

Aphrodite walked back to where Xena and Eve stood and quickly began to talk.

"I think there not to far into the future from now..." Aphrodite winced, "Your not gonna like where they are."

The words made Xena's spine straighten. Gabrielle was walking up to them when Aphrodite continued on...with a little embarrassment.

"Do you remember when my Grandson stole Cupids arrows?" Aphrodite said as fiddled with her hand and looked up like a child admitting to something they had done.

Gabrielle stared in confusion at the love goddess.

"That makes no sense. Why would they be there?"

Aphrodite shrugged her shoulders.

Xena looked over to her daughter with a questioning gaze. Eve just shrugged her shoulders at her mother.

Xena's face showed her disappointment. Turning she looked over at Gabrielle.

"We have to go."

"It could be a trap." Gabrielle stated quickly.

"We have to take the risk."

No one said anything else as Xena strode towards the open portal and walked through, all of them following her - not knowing what to expect.

* * *

Ella smiled. A sweet smile. Not a smile that told of evil and malevolence - but one that showed just how beautiful she really was.

She was staring at him as he continued to sing as he walked closer to her. It made her heart lighter seeing him. The jolly face, the happy almost clumsy stride. It was just him!

Laughing caused her smile to fade and her eyes to darken as men from the town stepped forward and began to pester him. He tried to avoid confrontation with them at first - which didn't work. Then he tried to 'warn' them.

It was only then that she felt the anger inside her boil over, when she saw his scared eyes as they advanced on him.

She wasn't thinking as she strode up to the group of five men that surrounded him.

Her eyebrows scrunched together as she stared up at the back of a tall wall of a man that was currently disturbing him.

With two fingers Ella poked the mans back.

The man turned and noted her.

"Leave him alone."

Stupidly he just grunted and turned back to the man he had decided to torment and steal from.

Ella tilted her head and cracked her neck, straightening it again - she set her course.

Ella struck the back of the mans knees, breaking them, and making him fall to the ground. Before any of his man could process what had happened Ella sword was drawn and at the neck of the man.

"Move and he dies." The words were said in a way that cause of the men to stand perfectly still.

Ella looked up to find the one she was rescuing look at her as if she were a monster. The thought that he saw her that way made her wish she didn't have to do was she was about to.

Still staring ahead of her, into the eyes of the man that she was rescuing she leaned over slightly and whispered into the mans ear.

"If you ever come near him again - I'll cut off the thing that makes you think your a man...and shove it down your throat."

The burly mans already wide eyes grew with the fear that her no nonsense whisper made him feel.

As if finally realizing what just happened, the mans men drew out there swords.

Ella just smirked that evil smile of hers.

Looking up at the nearest man she said two words.

"Wrong move."

The man swung his sword trying to strike her, but Ella used her other hand to grab the sword in her first victims scabbard and quickly slashed through the man. Raising herself up she looked between two men that quickly advanced on her. Swinging both swords she blocked all of there moves as if she was swatting away a baby's hand.

Flipping over there heads she thrust both of her swords behind her, digging into there stomachs as they had tried to turn and follow her with their eyes. Ella didn't pause as she pulled out her swords and deflected three mens swords as they tried to attack her.

She fought back the three men even as a fourth joined the fray. Quickly the woman was fighting them with little effort and within a few short seconds had three men knocked out and was slowly advancing on the forth. Ella smiled as she found herself with a man that thought he could fight.

The man she had saved stood in awe as he watched Ella move her sword and **play** with the man. He could tell that she was just messing with him. With in a minute though it seemed as if she had grown tired of playing and quickly unarmed the man and gave him a big kick - sending the man crashing head first against a building.

Ella smirked for one second before she felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise up.

A second later that man she had saved watched open mouth and slack jawed as Ella caught two arrows in her hands.

Ella looked at the arrows in her hand and slowly looked across the road to the tops of roofs. Two men stared back in shock and awe at her ability, but none of them would live to tell the tale as Ella whipped around and sent the arrows back through the air...where they burried themselves into the mens chests.

When she was done she looked around to watch as the ones that were still alive scamper away. Rolling her eyes she approached the man she had saved.

"Are you ok?" She asked with honest concern.

"How did you do that?!" The man asked completely in awe of this woman.

Ella smiled and blushed slightly.

"My father sent me to train with the best warriors - traveled all over the world."

"Wow" The man said, his face showing just how marveled he was by her.

Ella smiled at his admiration, it gave a boost to her ego unlike anything else.

"Well," she started turning away, " take care of..." and before she could get out the next words he was rushing to be in front of her.

"Nonono wait! I'm sorry...itsjust...its just that I've never seen anyone fight like that-well except for Xena. I usually travel with her. " He amended at clearly looked like he was bragging. But the second he saw the way her eyes darken made him realized he might have said something wrong.

Ella looked like she had been slapped across the face. She never wanted to be compared to Xena - never. Anyone but her.

"I'm sorry..I..I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or..."

At that her face slowly morphed into a smirk.

"You didn't. It's...It's just..." Ella stopped herself, wondering if she should really tell him.

Suddenly he understood that it was totally wrong to talk to a complete stranger the way he was - and a woman to boot.

"Looklook- I know we just met and all, but I think your a great warrior. I didn't mean to make yah feel bad or anything like that."

Ella smiled a very sweet smile at him.

It was just like him to be like that to a complete stranger.

"My names Joxer by the way." He said as he placed his hat back on his head.

Ella smiled.

"You can call me Ella."

Joxer smiled and extended his arm in a warriors greeting. One which Ella returned with as much feeling as he did.

Ella then found herself telling him what she knew might ruin her chance of getting close to him if he felt more loyalty towards Xena than she ever suspected.

"The reason I took what you said like that...is because, " she paused trying to shake the sight and sounds from her mind, "Xena's the reason by husband and children were killed."

Joxer's smiling face fell. "Oh." He said ackwardly. Really not sure what to say after that.

Ella acted quickly before he could make the decision of where to take the conversation.

"Joxer listen...I figure that Xena is your friend or something - so it's no hard feelings..." and quickly began to walk away.

"Waitwait...sorry um.." Joxer began to fidget with his hands, "I never knew that Xena..yah know...and I..I'm kinda thinkin you might want to kill her or somethin...and you really seem like a good person to me..." Joxer said as his face showed how serious he was.

"I'm not out to kill her Joxer." Ella amended honestly.

Joxer looked kind of taken back by her statement.

Ella let out a huge sigh.

"It was nice to have met you."

"We could still be friends!" Joxer said quickly.

"I mean..." he tried not to look so desperate at the idea of having another friend but the truth of that matter was- he was desperate for friends.

"I'm not traveling with Xena right now...and..and...you saved my life and all...you can't be that bad." Joxer said hastily.

Ella laughed at that. Saving him from anymore embarassment she nodded her head. "I think I'd like that."

Joxer smiled widely as he suddenly realized - he had made a new friend.

"Great!" He said with childlike excitement.

"Were you heading some place?" Ella asked as she actually began to worry if he might get jumped along the way.

"Oh! Yeah! Actually I'm heading towards the shore to meat my friends."

"Oh well..."

"Do you wanna come along?" Joxer asked hopefully.

"Um...I'll take you part way. Make sure noone tries anything." Ella said as she smirked at Joxer.

"Great!Great! Maybe you could show me how you did some of those moves." Joxer said as he began walking beside Ella as she began the trek towards the sea.

"Well It's a weeks journey by foot from here. Maybe I could show you a thing or two."

"Really!!" Joxer exclaimed excitedly.

Ella turned her head and watched Joxer adjust his helmet. And the goofy smile that acompanied his enthusiasm, well it made Ella guard slip just a bit.

"What are friends for?!" Ella said with a warm smile on her face.

Joxer gave a goofy smile as they began talking on their way out of the town.

As they left, both missed the flash of lights as Nemesis watched both leave. Nemesis had a worried expression on her face as she sent a message to Ella.

_Don't forget why we're here little one. **Never** forget why we're here._

Ella only responded with one word.

_Never!_


	30. Just Maybe

Ella smiled at Joxer as he continued to gail her with stories of his "adventures" with such enthusiasm that Ella thought for not the first time that he was a better bard or story teller than Gabrielle would ever be. Indeed that she had come from the future cemented that fact. If it was not for this man the world would never have known about the wairior princess and Amazon bard.

Ella hadn't noticed that Joxer had stopped talking until she turned and found an adorable pout on his face looking back at her.

"Joxer.." she began but was cut off by Joxer himself.

"Don't! I ..." Joxer then pursed his lips to the side as he always tended to do when he was thinking about sad things or was trying to solve a problem.

"I should know beter than to tell you all those..." he stopped and again looked over at her...not wanting to say the word "lies."

Ella smirked and furrowed her eyebrows.

"What makes you think I mind hearing stories about your adventures with Xena?"

Joxer's mouth dropped open as he tried to speak with the shock of understanding that Ella was not going to call him out on his tall tales.

"You…you don't…"

Ella smiled.

"My father always told me that I could be whatever I wanted to be. Taught me that my imagination was a key to me making something of myself…I think that if you want to be a warrior…if you see yourself being a warrior…then you can be a warrior."

Joxer continued to walk beside Ella, even though his mouth was gaping in shock and his eyes stared into Ella's kind understanding eyes.

"You think I can be a real warrior?!" Joxer asked with one of the softness voices that had ever come out of his voice box. It almost sounded like he was little boy asking if his larger than life dream would come true.

Ella smiled and stopped and turned to look at Joxer, who stopped as he looked back into Ella's eyes.

"I think you can be anything you want to be. And if you want to be a warrior……I'd be willing to even teach you…"

Joxer's arms were almost instantly raised in a 'wait' pose and wide eyes in the most excited look that had ever crossed his face.

"You mean you'd teach me how to fight?!"

And before the frown could even cross Ella's features, Joxer began a huge tirade about how he 'always wanted to know how to properly use his weapon' and how he couldn't 'wait to show Xena.'

"WHOA!" Ella said after the last comment.

Joxer stopped talking abruptly, his mouth left hanging open as a word had been about to leave his mouth.

"I never said I was going to show you how to use a weapon..."

Joxer's mouth pulled up into a pout as his eyebrows furrowed at the declaration.

"I was about to say that I'd teach you to defend yourself."

The confused look did not leave Joxer's eyes as Ella clarified.

"And if I ever did train you, my price would be for you never to tell _or_ SHOW Xena what I've taught you."

Joxer then stared at Ella with a curious serious stare that rarely graced his face. Sudden doubt of Ella sincerity hitting him at her 'price.'

Ella read him easily though and smiled at him, and he noticeably relaxed.

"Joxer...you have to understand that if Xena found out someone that has issues with her...was teaching you...she's bound to be suspicious. If we do this you can't let her know about me or anything I teach you. It's the only way I can protect myself."

Joxer stood there unsure of how to respond. Ella was being honest. If Xena did find out that a person whom she had taken soo much away from were teaching him how to fight...she would be suspicious.

Joxer pursed his lips to the side like he always did when he was trying to concentrate.

"I'm not going to lie to you Joxer..." Ella began.

Joxer's lips became a line as he looked into Ella eyes...and saw a sincerity there.

For a moment Ella looked into Joxer's eyes and asked herself if she was really going to do this. The soft brown eyes of the man before her stirring things inside her that threatened to ruin all of her plans.

If she taught him to fight, to defend himself...it just might change the future in a good way. But she couldn't risk Xena ever finding out that she was training him. If she did...it could ruin everything. And she couldn't risk everything that she had worked for...but...

Looking into Joxer's eyes she watched as Joxer slowly began to smile.

"Deal."

Ella returned his smile as he accepted her terms.

"Good!"

Joxer smile widened as he saw a twinkle in Ella's eyes at his acceptance.

Ella turned and began once more walking toward the path that led to the shore. "If I remember correctly there's a perfect place to start training down this way! If we travel through the night it should give us a good two days advantage."

Joxer didn't say a word, only nodding his head as his mind began to imagine how he would finally be able to defend himself and help people like Xena did. He wouldn't have to tell me people that he was a warrior...that he was somebody....they would know by his deeds.

"Joxer...focus."

"Huh?! What?!" Joxer turned and focused his attention on Ella.

Ella grimaced.

"Lesson number one..."

Joxer perked as he concentrated on what Ella was going to say.

"Focus. Be aware of everything around you."

Joxer's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Ella stopped walking and let out a huge sigh as she turned towards Joxer, Joxer also turning towards Ella as he tried to focus all his attention on Ella.

Ella seeing how he was staring at her knew what he was trying to do. Not being able to help herself she let out a little laugh.

"Don't focus on just one thing...I'll show....I want you to close your eyes."

Joxer jerked his head back in confusion.

Ella smiled even wider.

"Trust me."

Several seconds later Joxer closed his eyes.

"I want you to listen to my voice...I want you to do what I ask...nod if you understand."

Joxer nodded a few times.

Ella smile remained on her face.

"Good." Her voice becoming softer.

"I want you to feel the breeze around you...feel the way it turns your hair...the way it sounds through the trees...the sound of the leaves dancing as the wind twirls them around."

And amazingly...Joxer felt it. He felt the soft breeze that almost seemed to flow around him. Felt how it whipped his head to the right and it left a slight chill on his face. He heard the branches of the trees moving as the wind seemed to pass between them. And he heard the leaves on the ground moving as the breeze lifted them slightly and moved them.

"Can you feel it Joxer? Can you heart it?" Ella's voice hypnotizing Joxer, soft and almost assuring.

Joxer nodded his head slowly.

"Now I want you to hear the birds in the trees...the squirrels running along the branches...the deer in the distance grazing on the grass...the horse by the lake lapping at the water..."

It was amazing.

For the first time in his life Joxer heard the things Ella almost seemed to whisper to him.

He heard every single sound...almost as though he were witnessing it with his eyes.

"Can you hear it Joxer?"

Joxer nodded fractionally. So entranced by the sounds he was now hearing, he didn't want to stop hearing them.

"Good. Now I want you to slowly open your eyes...but I want you to still hear the things around you...I want you to listen for them...ok?"

Another fractionally nod, and reluctantly Joxer opened his eyes - afraid he wouldn't hear the beautiful sounds any longer...afraid he wouldn't feel the breeze the way he had when Ella had told him to.

Yet as Joxer opened his eyes...he became hyper aware of just those things. As if his body had become in tune with it.

He saw the soft smile on Ella's face.

"That is the focus of a warrior Joxer. Not many can even do just that...and you...you just did what took me over a year to be able to do."

Joxer's eyes widened at the information...still hearing and feeling the wondrous things around him.

"No matte what Joxer...never lose that focus...that...link with the world around you. It will save your life one day...I can almost promise you that."

Joxer watched the little smirk on Ella's face as she turned and began to continue down the path once more. Joxer stood there for a few seconds...trying to allow everything around him in...still shocked what he was now able to do. What he was DOING!!!

Slowly Joxer turned and began to walk towards Ella, walking slowly...almost afraid that if he moved faster he would lose what ever it was he had just discovered.

Ella smirked and she heard him begin walking towards her. A second later she frowned as she saw her hand flicker in and out of sight...like a flame in the wind.

Slowly the smile returned to her face...

_It looks like I'm already altering the future! Just maybe I can stop it all from happening..._

It was this hope that kept her going...her only reason for living now...that maybe...she could stop the future from happening._  
_

* * *

Author's Note: I want reviews!!! Tell me what you think!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!


End file.
